My Baby Blue : Second Life
by Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida
Summary: Pertemuan kembali antara Naruto dan Hinata di kehidupan kedua membuat sebuah kisah baru. Di kehidupan sebelumnya, mereka tidak dapat bersama. Akankah di kehidupan yang sekarang mereka akan mendapatkan kebahagian itu? / "Asalkan keajaiban itu kembali hadir dalam hidupku, kurasa aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan." / -Saquel My Baby Blue
1. Chapter 1

Roda kehidupan kembali berputar, pertemuan yang sudah ditakdirkan mempertemukan mereka berdua.

"Hinata.."

"Eh? I.. Iya?"

"Ah! Maaf." pria berambut pirang yang dikenal dengan nama Naruto pun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Saat melihat wajah Hinata, rasanya Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakan olehnya tapi ia seperti sudah sangat mengenal perasaan seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." seru Hinata.

"Oh ya, ini!" Hinata yang melihat bukunya berada di tangan Naruto langsung mengambil buku tersebut, mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Kenapa dia?" Naruto yang menatap kepergian Hinata hanya bingung dengan sifat gadis itu, tetapi itulah yang membuat Naruto tertarik untuk mengenal Hinata.

Sudah seperti yang diramalkan, mereka semua pasti akan menemukan kehidupan yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama.

**v(•w• My Baby Blue:**

**Second Life •w•)v**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

My Baby Blue: Second Life © Kagami

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

Hinata yang sudah berlari menuju atap sekolah langsung menutup pintunya dengan rapat. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena ia berlari setelah mengambil bukunya. Belum pernah ia berbicara dengan anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya, apalagi dengan laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya.

Hinata melihat buku yang barusan diberi oleh laki-laki tersebut. "Kenapa bukuku bisa berada ditangannya? Dan kenapa dia tahu ini bukuku?" Hinata terbingung-bingung. Buku itu adalah buku tulis Hinata, bukan buku pelajaran sih, tetapi buku polos tanpa garis yang biasa Hinata gunakan untuk membuat coretan asal-asalan.

"Oh, mungkin saja terbawa disaat mengumpulkan tugas Kakashi-_sensei _dan _sensei _meminta laki-laki itu untuk memberikannya kepadaku. Tapi kok bisa ya?" tanpa ambil pusing Hinata langsung melanjutkan kegiatan yang seharusnya ia lakukan di atap sekolah.

Makan bekal? Sendirian? Tentu tidak! Tidak seperti yang lainnya, Hinata datang ke atap sekolah untuk melukis. Dia senang melukis, apalagi melukis langit-langit dan awan-awan yang dapat dilihatnya setiap istirahat sekolah.

Biasanya setiap istirahat tidak ada yang pernah datang ke atap, oleh sebab itu atap terkesan sepi dan ini adalah tempat bagi Hinata untuk menyalurkan hobinya. Setiap hari, awan memiliki bentuk yang berbeda, itu karena faktor angin dan cuaca yang membentuk awan itu.

Banyak sekali bentuk yang dapat dilukiskan oleh Hinata, itu membuat Hinata senang. Langit cerah, langit mendung, ataupun langit dengan cuaca yang sangat terik, itu semua Hinata gambaran di buku sketsa yang selalu ia bawa ke sekolah.

"Langit hari ini sangat cerah dan terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya. Bentuk awannyapun juga terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan ya?" Hinata menatap langit dan mempersiapkan alat lukisnya. Hanya ada pensil, penghapus dan penggaris jika dibutuhkan. Tidak perlu cat warna karena menurut Hinata, lukisan yang bewarna hitam putih juga terlihat menarik.

Satu lagi tentang Hinata, walaupun sudah kelas dua sekolah menengah atas, ia sama sekali belum memiliki teman. Itu mungkin karena sifatnya yang pemalu dan kurang pandai berbaur dan mengadaptasikan dirinya di suatu kelas.

Pernah ada yang mengajak Hinata berbicara, tetapi karena sifatnya, ia hanya menunduk dan menjawab kata-kata mereka dengan gagap. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang mengajak Hinata berbicara, mungkin mereka kira Hinata anak yang senang sendirian dan tidak suka diganggu.

Untungnya sekolah Hinata anaknya baik-baik sehingga tidak ada kejadian _bully-bully_-an kepada anak yang sifatnya seperti Hinata. Tapi Hinata merasa kesepian, setiap kali masuk ke kelas Hinata selalu merasa nafasnya sesak. Masuk ke kelas tanpa seseorang yang dapat diajak bicara rasanya sepi, Hinata tidak suka itu.

"Walaupun hanya satu, aku ingin mempunyai teman berbicara di sekolah ini."

::

::

**Kelas 2-6**

"Hei ketua kelas! Lama sekali kau memberikan tugasnya kepada Kakashi-_sensei_! Kemari!" Naruto yang baru kembali ke kelasnya langsung berjalan menuju seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya. Naruto adalah ketua kelas di kelasnya, entah karena apa anak-anak kelas menunjuknya sebagai ketua kelas. Ya mau tidak mau hal itu harus dilaksanakan oleh Naruto.

"Cepat dong ketua kelas!"

"Iya, iya." setelah sampai di tempat orang yang memanggilnya, laki-laki beralis tebal itu langsung merangkul leher Naruto.

"Hari ini mau ikut kencan buta tidak? Kali ini gadis-gadisnya dari sekolah _Suna _loh~." laki-laki beralis tebal yang disebut Lee itu langsung menunjukkan foto gadis-gadis yang ikut acara tersebut.

Naruto menatap foto itu sebentar, lalu ia menatap Lee dengan tatapan datar. "Buat apa aku ikut acara seperti itu? Aku tidak ikut!" langsung saja Naruto memukul kepala Lee dan berjalan menuju Sasuke.

"Aah~ Ayolah Naruto, kita kekurangan orang nih~." tetap saja Lee memaksa Naruto untuk ikut, padahal sudah dikatakan tadi bahwa Naruto tidak akan mengikutinya.

"Lihatlah _teme_! Si alis tebal mengajakku ikut kencan buta! Tentu kau tidak ikut kan?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke. Tentu saja menurutnya pasti Sasuke tidak akan ikut acara seperti begituan. Karena itu hanya membuat repot saja.

"Siapa bilang?" Naruto langsung terkejut dikala melihat senyuman Sasuke yang terlihat memiliki sebuah tujuan. "Dengan ikut acara itu aku bisa mengumpulkan informasi untuk koran sekolah bagian _Another School Life_." Sasuke menopang dagunya dan menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan tak sabar.

"Tidak mungkin!" tentu saja Naruto syok. Sasuke'kan orang yang malas jika berurusan dengan perempuan. Tapi kalau untuk klub korannya, mungkin saja hal itu dapat dilakukan olehnya.

Memang benar sih, Sasuke adalah ketua klub koran di sekolah ini, dan setiap koran mereka dicetak pasti selalu habis terjual tanpa sisa. Dapat diakui informasi-informasi yang dibuat oleh mereka memang menarik, apalagi dengan tampang Sasuke yang seperti itu pasti banyak gadis-gadis yang ingin membeli koran klubnya.

Naruto menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dalam hatinya ia pasti berpikir "Hah, dasar orang yang tidak mau rugi." dan kata-kata itu sudah pasti akan ditunjukkan kepada Sasuke.

"Ayolah Naruto~ ikut saja." Lee yang dari tadi diabaikan kini mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto. "Ayolah~ Ayolah~." karena kesal dengan Lee yang seperti itu akhirnya Naruto menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut."

"Yeah!" seperti anak kecil Lee langsung bersorak kegirangan. Ia langsung mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlari ke arah yang lain untuk mengajak anak-anak kelas yang lain sampai koutanya mencukupi.

"Kau benar akan ikut _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke yang menganggap hal itu tidak mungkin. Masih tetap menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya ia menatap Naruto.

"Dari pada aku mendengar suara ributnya terus, lebih baik aku meng-iya-kannya saja. Hah~." Naruto menghela nafas dan menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah luar jendela.

"Paling-paling kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatmu penasaran kau pasti lebih mementingkan hal itu'kan, _dobe_?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Ah?" Naruto langsung bangun melihat sesuatu dari bawah. Seseorang yang membuatnya penasaran kini berjalan di bawah pohon di dekat taman sekolah.

"Baru juga dibilang, sudah muncul saja." Sasuke yang penasaran melihat tingkah Naruto yang tiba-tiba terkejut langsung melihat kemana arah mata Naruto. Kini ia tahu apa yang membuat Naruto menjadi seperti itu.

"Dia Hinata Hyuuga." mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, Naruto langsung duduk kembali dan menatap serius ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu _dobe_?"

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hah?" Naruto langsung menganga. Menyukainya? Tidak mungkin kan? Kenal saja tidak, baru hari ini dia menyadari keberadaan gadis itu. Bahkan selama ini dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata di sekolah ini ada gadis seperti dia.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja." Naruto yakin, tidak mungkin dia menyukai gadis yang baru ditemuinya hari ini. Belum kenal masa langsung suka? Memangnya Naruto apaan?

"Begitu ya." Sasuke langsung menatap keluar lagi, sepertinya gadis yang dilihat Naruto barusan sudah menghilang karena sudah tidak dapat dilihat saat Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tahu tentangnya _teme_?" tanya Naruto lagi. Orang bertanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban malah diberikan pertanyaan lagi. Itu'kan tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kalau kau mau tau, akan kumuat informasi tentangnya di koran sekolah."

"Jangan!" Naruto berteriak sampai-sampai anak-anak kelas bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa kau ketua kelas?"

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Naruto hanya dapat berkata tidak sehingga masing-masing dari mereka langsung melanjutkan aktivitas mereka lagi.

"Kenapa jangan? Bukankah kau ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke. Kalau memang Naruto ingin mengetahuinya lebih mudah tinggal membaca, atau kalau mau repot sedikit bisa menanyakan tentangnya kepada orang lain. Atau jika mau hal yang lebih sulit, langsung saja tanyakan kepada orangnya sendiri.

"Iya sih, tapi kan tidak harus menulis artikelnya di koranmu. Nanti dia bisa marah kan." ucap Naruto. Kalau informasi seseorang dimuat di koran sekolah tanpa diketahui orang yang bersangkutan, pasti dia akan marah kan?

"Dia tidak akan marah, aku yakin." ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Naruto saja marah kepada Sasuke waktu data dirinya ditulis di koran sekolah. Data soal tanggal lahir, makanan kesukaan, dan yang lainnya sih tidak masalah. Tetapi pas bagian ini yang membuat Naruto kesal.

_Laki-laki yang memiliki dompet berbentuk katak ini senang sekali memakan ramen di kedai dekat rumahnya._

Bukan tentang senang memakan ramen, tetapi tentang dompet kataknya! Itu membuat Naruto malu dikala ia sendiri yang membaca berita itu. Sampai ada beberapa orang yang memanggilnya katak di saat itu. Untungnya karena Naruto marah kepada orang yang memanggilnya katak, tidak ada lagi yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan katak.

"Hoo, pasti kau mengingat saat data dirimu dimuat ya _dobe_." Sasuke tersenyum jahil dikala mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang lumayan lama dan seru juga, terjadi sekitar tujuh bulan yang lalu di saat mereka masih kelas satu.

"Sudahlah, lanjut ke yang tadi. Kenapa kau bisa yakin bahwa dia tidak akan marah?" tanya Naruto lagi. Tidak ada orang yang tidak akan marah jika kejadian itu terjadi kepada mereka.

"Dia jarang mengekspresikan dirinya, tidak pernah marah dan tidak pernah tersenyum." Naruto membelalakan matanya dikala mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Padahal saat ia bertabrakan dengan Hinata di koridor tadi ia tidak terlihat seperti itu.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ya.. Selebihnya lihat saja di koran sekolah."

"Jangan!" lagi-lagi Naruto berteriak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Hal yang samapun kembali terulang, tetapi bukan dengan pertanyaan yang biasa saja. Mereka terlihat kesal karena dari tadi Naruto bersikap aneh.

"Kenapa sih ketua kelas?"

"Apaan sih Naruto? Dari tadi teriak-teriak terus?"

"Mengganggu tahu!"

Naruto hanya bisa minta maaf dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Untungnya mereka tidak terlalu perduli dengan kejadian itu.

"Untuk yang kedua kali, kenapa kau berkata jangan _dobe_?"

"Ya.. Aku merasa kasihan padanya."

"Kasihan?"

"Iya, pasti dia kesepian."

"Kesepian? Tidak mungkin, dari data yang kucari dia orang yang senang menyendiri, tidak mungkin kesepian. Dia senang melakukan semuanya sendiri, mungkin jika ada orang yang mendekatinya, menurut dia mereka akan mengganggu dirinya." baru kali ini Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata yang lumayan panjang. Kata-kata Sasuke tidak dapat dipercaya oleh Naruto, karena Hinata tidak terlihat seperti orang cuek dan judes. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah tidak suka, kan?

"Itu menurutku tidak mungkin, lalu apa lagi yang kau tahu _teme _tentang dia?" tanya Naruto. Karena Sasuke sang pencari data utama dalam klubnya, sudah pasti dia mengenal murid-murid di sekolah ini. Datanya pasti sudah lengkap ada di tangannya, tinggal mengepostnya saja di korannya dan meminta persetujuaan saja.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu. Dataku itu tidak gratis."

"Baiklah, akan kubayar seharga dengan koran sekolah!" Naruto langsung mengambil uang dari sakunya dan meletakannya di atas meja Sasuke.

"Begini dong dari tadi." Sasuke langsung mengambil uang tersebut dan menyimpannya. Bukan berarti Sasuke orang yang matre, ia hanya ingin menabung untuk masa depannya tanpa menyusahkan kakaknya yang selalu sibuk bekerja demi menghidupi dirinya.

Orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan sehingga membuat Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu kakaknya. Dengan menjadi ketua klub koran dan menjualnya sajalah yang dapat dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Walaupun hasil jual korannya harus dibagi rata untuk semua anggota dan sisanya ditabung untuk kas klub.

"Jadi, selain itu apa yang kau tahu tentangnya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Saat awal masuk penerimaan murid baru, dia tidak masuk selama sebulan karena sakit." Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Sakit? Sakit apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sakit selama sebulan itu sakit apa? Masa sakit bisa selama itu? Kecuali kalau sakitnya parah mungkin bisa selama itu.

"Entah, aku tidak tahu." seru Sasuke membalas pertanyaan Naruto. "Karena yang lain sudah berbaur membentuk kelompoknya masing-masing, menurutku ia lebih memilih untuk sendiri saja. Karena ia merasa asing di kelas itu." lanjut Sasuke. Dalam pikiran Naruto, kenapa dia tidak berusaha mencari teman bicara? Dia bukan orang yang cuek dalam hal ini, bukan tidak mau, tapi menurut Naruto, dia perempuan yang pemalu..

Seperti disaat Naruto pertama kali bertemu dengannya, ekspresi tidak suka karena menabraknya tidak terlihat di wajahnya. Tetapi wajah merona sedikit, dan berbicaranya gugup. Itu menunjukkan bahwa Hinata adalah orang yang pemalu.

"Dia cantik dan manis, itu komentar anak laki-laki yang kutanya. Banyak laki-laki yang sering menatapnya kagum, tapi aku bingung kenapa dia mempunyai sifat yang seperti itu. Akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi topik pembicaraan para laki-laki loh." hal itu membuat Naruto terkejut. Sepertinya itu malah membuat _alarm _siaga Naruto berbunyi, tapi kenapa ya? _Alarm _siaga untuk apa? Kenal saja tidak.

"Dia memang manis, tapi menurutku dia tidak senang menyendiri, aku yakin." seru Naruto dikala ia mendengar informasi lain dari Sasuke tentang Hinata.

"Selain itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Setiap istirahat dia suka pergi ke atap sekolah, untuk melukis mungkin?" Sasuke sedikit memberikan penekanan pada kata "mungkin", itu karena informasi ini belum pasti.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu. Aku melihatnya membawa buku sketsa." Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya, segitu saja. Tidak ada informasi lain yang kumiliki tentangnya. Senang bekerja sama denganmu _dobe_." Sasuke tersenyum puas karena ia mendapat bayaran diluar hasil penjualan korannya.

Naruto langsung berbalik menghadap depan dan merenungkan kata-kata Sasuke. Orang yang cuek? Tidak. Orang yang judes? Tidak terlihat sama sekali. Pemalu? Sudah pasti sangat, Naruto sangat yakin.

"Perempuan yang menarik." Naruto berbatin ria dalam pikirannya, karena sebuah perbedaan, seseorang terlihat menarik di mata orang lain bukan?

"Aku harus mengenal dirinya."

::

::

"Baiklah, pelajaran sampai disini saja. Semangat masa muda tetap nomor satu!~" guru yang sedikit mirip dengan Lee itu langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas. Dikala guru itu sudah keluar, anak-anakpun mulai keluar dari kelas.

"Ayo Sakura! Buruan!"

"Iya."

"Hah~." Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas dikala melihat anak-anak kelasnya yang dengan semangatnya pulang sekolah. Tidak seperti Hinata yang harus merasa lega karena jam sudah berakhir.

Ia selalu iri melihat kedua orang sahabat yang terlihat sangat ceria itu. Sakura dan Ino, Hinata ingin sekali suatu hari bisa berada diantara mereka. Ia tidak ingin merasa kesepian lagi, tapi bagaimana caranya supaya hal ini dapat diatasi olehnya?

Dengan perlahan kelas menjadi semakin sepi, sampai akhirnya tidak ada seorangpun yang ada didalamnya. Di saat itulah waktu bagi Hinata untuk keluar kelasnya, ia tidak suka jika saat keluar ada yang menatapnya. Dahulu Hinata suka langsung keluar duluan, dan hal itu malah membuat mata anak kelasnya tertuju padanya.

Tatapan itu membuat Hinata semakin gugup dan tidak suka, sehingga hal seperti inilah yang terjadi. Anak-anak tidak menganggap dirinya ada, Hinata sendirilah yang membuat hal itu terjadi padanya. Hinata tidak dapat menyalahkan anak-anak kelas yang tidak menyapanya lagi.

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, ia berjalan menuju kelas. Ternyata apa yang dilukiskan oleh langit, tidak membuat hari Hinata menjadi hari bahagia. Sambil berjalan di koridor, menatap langit sedikit kejinggaan itu, Hinata hanya dapat berbatin.

"Ternyata hari inipun sama." serunya dalam hati dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata terus berjalan menyusuri gerbang, dan gerbang sudah terlihat sepi. Ya memang banyak anak yang tidak bertahan lama di sekolah sih, setiap anak itu pasti langsung pulang ke rumahnya ataupun mampir ke suatu tempat untuk bermain.

"Langit, apakah hari ini akan menjadi hari seperti biasanya? Jadi.. Langit cerah tadi siang itu apa?" Hinata mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas. Tidak ada langit cerah seperti siang tadi saat istirahat. Langit terlihat muram dengan warna jingga dan awan abunya.

"Hei Naruto, buruan!"

"Iya iya," Naruto hanya menanggapi malas kata-kata Lee. Ia sama sekali tak berminat ikut acara seperti begituan, sama sekali tidak menguntungkan dirinya.

Berbeda lagi dengan Sasuke. "_Lucky_!" serunya semangat sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya supaya dapat mencatat informasi apa saja nanti. Berbeda sekali dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan _cool_, kalau berurusan dengan berita ia pasti langsung semangat.

Hinata hanya dapat melihat segerombolan laki-laki itu dari seberang jalan. Suara mereka berisik sekali sehingga membuat Hinata menatap ke arah mereka dengan wajah bingung.

Seragamnya sama dengan sekolahnya, tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak mengenali salah satu dari mereka. Adaptasi dan daya ingat Hinata tentang orang-orang juga lemah. Ia tidak dapat mengingat wajah-wajah orang yang baru dikenalnya dengan cepat.

Tidak perlu berlama-lama menatap laki-laki yang entah tujuannya apa itu, Hinata langsung saja tetap berjalan. Lagipula Hinata tidak memiliki urusan apapun dengan mereka, jadi memperhatikan mereka juga hanya membuang-buang waktu Hinata saja.

Tapi bagi Hinata, melihat tawa ria mereka, Hinata juga ingin merasakan hal itu. Tersenyum bersama, dikelilingi banyak orang seperti itu, setiap pulang sekolah bersama pergi ke suatu tempat. Pasti akan menyenangkan.

"Hei _dobe_, lihat ke kirimu."

"Kiri? Memangnya ada apa dikiriku?" Naruto menengok ke arah kirinya, yang ia lihat hanya bahunya saja. Tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Bukan bahumu, tetapi seberang jalan." Sasuke yang sepertinya menyadari sesuatu langsung menunjukkan hal itu, entah apa itu yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke, tetapi itu sepertinya akan membuat Naruto tertarik.

"Seberang jalan?" Naruto langsung menengokkan kepalanya. Matanya sedikit membulat dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang gadis yang melihat langit dengan latar belakang sela-sela bangunan yang menunjukkan keindahan langit dan rambut yang berterbangan perlahan akibat angin yang sepoi-sepoi terlihat indah dimata Naruto.

"Aduh Naruto! Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti jalan sih?" laki-laki bertato segitiga merah terbalik di bawah matanya itu kesal karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhenti dan menabrak dirinya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, Naruto hanya menatap gadis itu sambil terus berjalan. Padahal walaupun sudah rada jauh, kepala Naruto tetap saja menengok untuk melihat gadis itu.

"Apa tidak menghampirinya _dobe_? Bukankah itu gadis yang menurutmu menarik?" Sasuke yang melihat Naruto seperti itu mulai bosan, biasanya Naruto pasti akan menuju ke tempat itu secepat kilat. Tapi kenapa kali ini tidak?

"Matanya terlihat sedih." cahaya mata Naruto berkurang seketika, ketika melihat gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu sambil menatap langit, seperti sebuah lukisan yang amat sangat indah tetapi terpancar kesedihan disana.

"Sedih?" Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat gadis itu kembali. "Biasa saja menurutku." dan kembalilah Sasuke kepada kehidupan ponselnya. Mengikuti arus kawan-kawannya yang terus berjalan.

"Dia kesepian."

"Hah?" Sasuke kembali bingung. Kesepian? Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu yang diucapkan? Dia bukan kesepian! Tetapi lebih senang sendiri! Itulah yang ada dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Aku harus kesana sekarang." Hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut, bukankah tadi dia berkata bahwa ia tidak akan menghampirinya? Ya walaupun tidak diucapkan, tetapi dapat dilihat dari sifatnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" belum saja Sasuke selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah melesat pergi dari gerombolan itu.

"Hei Naruto! Mau kemana?" melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba pergi, Lee tidak bisa ambil diam. Hampir saja ia mengejar Naruto, tetapi ia ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja dia." Sasuke menenangkan orang-orang lainnya supaya mereka tidak mengejar Naruto. Senyumnya terukir di wajah tampannya, entah apa arti dari senyumannya itu.

"Dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, kalian tahu kan sifatnya?"

Kembali kepada Naruto, ia terus berlari ke arah tadi, sepertinya gadis itu sudah menghilang. Tapi pasti belum jauh. Naruto tidak tahu, kenapa saat melihat mata gadis itu, Naruto tidak dapat diam saja. Melihatnya yang seperti itu, ia seperti melihat dirinya di masa lalu.

_"Kamu menyebalkan, jangan dekati kami."_

Rasa kesepian itu, dapat dirasakan olehnya. Ia tidak tega, melihat ada yang mengalami kejadian sama seperti dirinya. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Ketemu!"

Saat melihat gadis itu di depannya, Naruto langsung memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung saja menengokkan kepalanya dengan terkejut karena ada yang menahannya berjalan.

"Eh?"

Roda yang sempat terhenti, kini kembali membentuk sebuah kisah baru kan?

_"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi."_

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 1, end)**

Kembali lagi bertemu denganku kawan~ Bagaimana _chapter _satu menurut kalian? Inilah _saquel _tentang kehidupan kedua yang kukatakan kepada kalian di cerita sebelumnya. Ini bukan kehidupan yang membuat mereka mengingat kehidupannya sebelumnya, tetapi kehidupan kedua tanpa ada ingatan tentang kehidupan pertama. Tetapi kalau soal sedikit-sedikit peninggalan kehidupan pertama mungkin ada.

Rada berbelit ya aku menjelaskannya? Ya soalnya aku juga bingung sih mau berbicara apa. #plak

Baiklah, terima kasih bagi yang sudah menunggunya selama ini dan yang sudah mau membacanya~ Aku sangat berterima kasih bagi kalian yang sangat menantikannya #tak ada

Oh ya, bagi kalian yang mau membaca kehidupan sebelumnya mengenai diri mereka, silahkan lihat di _list story_-ku ya.. Judulnya _**My Baby Blue**_ saja.

Berikan pendapat kalian ya tentang cerita ini ya~ dan satu lagi, mungkin cerita ini akan lebih panjang dari yang aslinya. Jadi jangan sampai bosan ya~

_Jaa minna_~

::

::

V


	2. Chapter 2

Buatlah kenangan yang indah sebanyak mungkin sebelum akhirnya akan berpisah, jangan sia-siakan waktu yang telah diberikan.

"Eh?" Hinata menengokkan kepalanya, tanggannya digenggam oleh seseorang sehingga ia tidak dapat melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Si.. Siapa?"

"Ah maaf." Naruto langsung saja melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Ma.. Maaf." seru Naruto sekali lagi. Keheningan pun melanda di antara mereka cukup lama.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Seenaknya saja aku menahan tangannya. Padahal dia tidak mengenal diriku, tetapi aku langsung berbuat begitu kepadanya. Bisa-bisanya aku melakukan hal itu, bagaimana kalau dia menganggapku orang mesum dan jahat? Bagaimana ini?" pikir Naruto dalam hatinya.

"A.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Bagaimana ini? Aku terlalu malu untuk menanyakannya. Bahkan melihat wajahnya pun aku tak sanggup." Hinata hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya.

Keduanya kini saling berkutik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka berdua. Karena tidak tahan, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suaranya duluan.

"Ano.. Ma.. Maaf, jika tidak ada urusan denganku, aku.. Pergi saja." dengan cepat Hinata memutar badannya dan bergegas ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu!" sekali lagi, sekali lagi Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata. Tapi kali ini Naruto tidak dapat mengontrol kekuatannya.

"Sakit."

"Ah maaf!"

Hinata memegang pergelangan tangannya. Hinata menjadi takut, dan air matanya pun mengalir. Bagaimana kalau dia orang jahat? Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Hinata? Memikirkan hal itu, Hinata tidak dapat membendung air matanya.

"Eh?" Naruto yang melihat air mata itu langsung kelabakan. "A.. Maaf, apa sakitnya sakit banget?" Naruto berusaha menyentuh Hinata, berniat untuk membuat Hinata tenang. Tetapi Naruto takut menyakitinya lagi, takut membuat gadis itu tidak suka dengan sikapnya.

Hinata menggeleng, dengan cepat Hinata pun berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Sama seperti kejadian tadi pagi. Meninggalkan orang tersebut, tanpa menatap siapa orang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aduh~ Kalau seperti ini ceritanya, bagaimana aku dapat mengenalnya lebih jauh?"

**v(•o• My Baby Blue:**

**Second Life •o•)v**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

My Baby Blue: Second Life © Kagami

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

"Jadi, kutanyakan sekali lagi. Kau menyukainya _dobe_?" Sasuke bertanya sambil terus saja berkutik dengan ponselnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sampai tak melepaskan ponselnya tidak diketahui sampai sekarang.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya." seru Naruto memakan roti yang baru saja dibelinya di kantin. Sasuke menanyakan hal itu karena sedari tadi mata Naruto kosong seakan melamun sambil makan rotinya.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu sampai memikirkan gadis itu lebih dari yang lain?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kalau dilihat dari kejadian kemarin, tidak mungkin Naruto tidak memiliki rasa apapun.

"Aku seperti melihat masa laluku padanya," jawab Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa ambil diam." lanjutnya lagi.

"Hoo begitu ya."

"Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa diajaknya bicara, tetapi kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa dia takut padaku." Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi karena mengingat kejadian kemarin. Baru pertama kali ia membuat wanita menangis, dan Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi hal itu. Ia bukan _master _dalam mengurusi para gadis-gadis dengan berbagai macam karakter.

"Takut bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku membuatnya menangis kemarin."

"Membuatnya menangis? Kok bisa? Perempuan itu.. Menangis?" Sasuke berhenti berkutik dengan ponselnya karena penjelasan Naruto. Menurutnya, Hinata menangis.. Itu tidak mungkin!

"Benar, sepertinya aku terlalu keras memegang tangannya dan membuatnya takut padaku." ucap Naruto lagi. "Setelah itu dia langsung berlari meninggalkanku." lanjutnya. Naruto menghela nafas dan menopang dagunya bosan.

"Hn.. Info baru tentangnya." Sasuke langsung menyatat info tersebut, ia tidak mau ketinggalan berita sekecil apapun itu.

"Hei! Jangan dicatat dong!" seru Naruto kesal. Bisa-bisanya disaat temannya sedang bercerita ia masih saja sempat-sempatnya mencari informasi.

"Informasi itu tidak boleh dibiarkan." ucap Sasuke tidak perduli dengan kata-kata Naruto dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kau. Asal kau tidak menyalahgunakan informasi tersebut." Naruto menopang dagunya, menatap ke arah dinding yang tak terdapat apapun disana.

"Seorang Hinata menangis karena takut kepada orang mesum."

"Hei!" mendengar penuturan berita apa yang dimasukkan ke dalam ponselnya, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal. Ia tidak dapat ambil diam, orang mesum? Naruto bukan orang seperti itu!

"Hanya bercanda."

"Hah.." Naruto pun kembali duduk tenang dikala Sasuke hanya mengatakan bahwa ia bercanda.

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat, tidak biasanya bagi mereka makan di kantin. Tapi seorang Sasuke yang membutuhkan informasi tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Di kantin sedang ada makanan yang keluar sebulan sekali dan banyak yang menginginkannya.

Disaat seperti itu, pasti murid-murid banyak berdatangan serta membicarakan sesuatu. Disaat seperti inilah kuping seorang Uchiha harus dipasang, mencuri dengar pembicaraan yang dapat dijadikan informasi. Ya misalnya seperti ini.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak."

"Apa?"

"Menurut kejadian yang sering terulang, katanya sekolah ini berhantu loh."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya. Setiap jam sembilan malam bagi siswa yang masih berada di sekolah, pasti akan mendengar suara piano bermain sendiri di ruang musik, keran air menyala sendiri, atau pintu ruangan yang bergeser serta benda jatuh."

"Wah~ menyeramkan sekali ya."

"Iya kan? Makanya kita harus pulang cepat!"

"Hn.. Aku mengerti." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berkutik dengan ponselnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kali ini apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hantu, aku akan mengadakan penyelidikan." seru Sasuke semangat walaupun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi itu diwajahnya.

"Silahkan." lanjut Naruto bosan.

"Baiklah _dobe_, kau harus menemaniku." perkataan itu membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia sampai menggebrak mejanya dan berkata apa kepada Sasuke.

"Kau takut _dobe_? Itu hanya katanya, kan.." Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. Naruto kesal dibuatnya, Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Siapa yang takut dengan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata, aku ikut!" ucap Naruto memukul meja dengan telapak tangannya tanda tekad yang sudah bulat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita lakukan risetnya hari ini." seru Sasuke lagi dan menyiapkan bagian dimana ia akan meletakan informasi tersebut di dalam ponselnya.

"Oke!"

::

::

"Hari ini mendung." seru Hinata menatap langit yang sedikit berwarna keabu-abuan.

"Hah~." ia menghela nafas. Pensil mekanik masih tergenggam di tangannya dan buku sketsanya pun masih selesai separuh. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa lebih bosan dari biasanya, padahal selama ini saat menggambar Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan hal itu.

Tapi jika gambar itu tidak selesai hari ini, bagaimana melanjutkannya? Masa bagian itu tidak selesai? Padahal kan setiap hari langit dan awan memiliki tekstur yang berbeda. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak boleh merasa bosan seperti itu, ia harus menyelesaikan gambarnya.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan!" seru Hinata lagi menyemangati dirinya. Hinata tidak boleh tidak bersemangat seperti itu. Kerja setengah-setengah tidak akan menghasilkan apapun.

"Aku akan berusaha."

::

::

"Oke, kau siap?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kita mulai penyelidikan!" teriak Naruto dengan semangatnya. Padahal saat istirahat tadi Naruto sama sekali terlihat tidak tertarik dan tidak bersemangat dalam melakukan penyelidikan ini. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi di selang waktu sebelumnya sehingga tiba-tiba Naruto jadi bersemangat.

"Masih dua jam sebelum waktunya." seru Sasuke melihat ke arah arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Saat bel sekolah berbunyi, Naruto dan Sasuke tetap pada kursi mereka, tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Diajak oleh teman sekelas untuk pulang bersama, mereka berdua hanya menggeleng.

Menunggu kelas kosong yang menghabiskan waktu tiga jam. Benar-benar waktu yang cukup lama bagi mereka menunggu anak-anak lainnya pulang. Tapi ya sudahlah, waktu juga sudah berlalu dan tidak perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi. Lalu disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Jadi.. Apa yang mau kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto mulai merasa bosan kembali karena tidak ada hal menarik dan hal yang dapat dilakukan. Naruto hanya menyandarkan dagunya pada atas meja di depannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya dan menyilangkan tangannya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir kini mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Naruto. "Entahlah _dobe_." serunya lagi dan melanjutkan posisi semulanya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau berkeliling saja, kau mau ikut _teme_?" ucap Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menawarkan kegiatan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

Sasuke menggeleng, Naruto menghela nafas dan bersiap berjalan. "Baiklah _dobe_, aku berkeliling dulu ya." seru Naruto dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas diiringi dengan Sasuke yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto pun berjalan melitasi koridor-koridor yang sudah menggelap. Tidak ada rasa takut pada diri Naruto ya karena memang sejak awal Naruto sama sekali tidak takut akan hal itu. Saat kecil, ia selalu ditakut-takuti oleh ayah dan ibunya sehingga sekarang ia sudah kebal dengan hal seperti itu.

Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih karena mereka sudah membuat anaknya jadi berani akan hal berbau mistis seperti ini. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum. Orangtua yang telah tiada membuat Naruto rindu akan setiap kenangan yang mereka berikan. Ya, sama seperti Sasuke, orangtua mereka telat tiada dan itu yang membuat mereka menjadi sahabat dekat karena mereka merasa memiliki nasib yang sama.

Kembali lagi kepada koridor kelas, Naruto melewati kelas 2-5, 2-4 dan "Loh? Kelas 2-3 masih menyala? Apa masih ada orang?" Naruto melihat lampu kelas tersebut yang masih menyala. Hal itu membuat Naruto penasaran, kenapa masih ada murid jam segini di sekolah.

Dengan langkah perlahan, tidak seperti orang yang mengendap-endap, Naruto mendekati kelas tersebut. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas itu, Naruto membukanya. "Permisi~ Apa masih ada orang disini?" seru Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dan menengokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas itu.

"Eh?"

Suara perempuan yang terdengar terkejut menarik mata Naruto untuk melihat siapa gadis yang masih ada di sekolah malam-malam seperti ini.

"EH?" Naruto tidak kalah terkejutnya dikala tahu siapa perempuan itu.

"Hinata!?" tanyanya dengan suara terkejut.

"Eh.. A. Apa? Ke.. Kenapa kamu tahu namaku?" Hinata yang sedang berdiri di samping jendela kelasnya yang terbuka langsung terkejut mendengar suara Naruto.

Hinata menengokkan kepalanya, melihat Naruto dengan tatapan takut-takut. "_Ano_.." Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Kenapa kamu malam-malam masih berada di sekolah?" tanya Naruto setelahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Si.. Siapa?"

"Ah benar juga. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dari kelas 2-6. Salam kenal." seru Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Dalam hati, Naruto menganggap bahwa ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk berkenalan dengan Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal." balas Hinata dan menerima jabatan tangan Naruto.

"Jadi, kutanyakan sekali lagi.. Kenapa kamu belum pulang Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang kini telah duduk di bangku di depan Hinata.

"Aku hanya menatap langit malam." seru Hinata kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Melihat langit yang sudah menggelap yang perlahan-lahan memunculkan bintang satu-persatu.

"Menatap langit malam?" Naruto bingung. Untuk apa Hinata melihat langit? Bukankah itu hanya membuang-buang waktu saja?

"Iya, sangat indah." Naruto melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat senang saat menatap langit tersebut. Naruto pun ikut tersenyum.

"Benar-benar gadis yang menarik."

"Eh?"

"Eh tidak-tidak, aku hanya teringat karakter _anime _saja kok." seru Naruto menggelengkan tangan dan kepalanya.

"Lupakan yang tadi, apa kamu sudah mau pulang?" tanya Naruto. Naruto melihat jam di ponselnya yang sudah menunjukkan setengah delapan, dan tidak ingin melihat Hinata pulang terlalu malam.

"Sepertinya begitu." seru Hinata dan mengambil tasnya. "Baiklah Naruto-_san_, aku pulang dulu ya." lanjutnya dan berjalan menuju ke luar kelas. Naruto membalas sapaan Hinata dan mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Loh kok, rasanya ada yang aneh ya?" disaat tersadar, Hinata sudah menghilang dari kelas. Naruto langsung terkejut dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku mengantar dia pulang?" teriak Naruto baru sadar. Masa perempuan dibiarkan pulang sendirian di malam hari seperti ini? Itu tidak mungkin kan!

Naruto pun langsung bergegas keluar dari kelas tersebut dan mengejar Hinata. "Tunggu!" seru Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata disaat ia menemukan gadis itu.

"Kok rasanya seperti _deja vu_ ya." pikir Naruto dalam hatinya, ia seperti pernah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya. Oh benar! Saat hari dimana ia akan pergi kencan buta dengan Lee dan hari dimana ia membuat gadis itu menangis adalah kemarin.

"Hah~." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghelakan nafasnya pelan.

"A.. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata gugup. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Seingat Hinata ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun kepada Naruto. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto melakukan hal tersebut?

"Maaf.. Hari sudah malam. Bolehkah aku mengantarmu sekiranya sampai rumahmu?" seru Naruto malu-malu, lagipula mengapa Naruto minta maaf? Semburat merah sedikit muncul pada wajahnya yang terlihat remang-remang karena cahaya koridor yang redup.

"Eh?" Hinata bingung. Ia menatap Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Maaf. Kalau kamu tidak mau tidak apa-apa kok. Haha." Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ah tidak. Terima kasih." Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Baru kali ini ia ditawari pulang oleh seseorang yang satu sekolah dengannya. Ya dapat dikatakan, ia sangat senang karena ada seseorang yang dapat diajaknya bicara.

Deg.. Deg..

"Eh.. Ini apaan sih?" tiba-tiba saja jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat. Naruto yang bingung meletakan tangannya di depan dadanya untuk merasakan sendiri bagaimana jantungnya berdetak.

Hinata yang kebingungan langsung bertanya ada apa kepada Naruto, tetapi langsung diberi gelengan kepala olehnya. Naruto yang tetap tidak mengerti ada apa dengan perasaannya langsung saja menghentikan tanda tanya yang ada di dalam pikirannya, lebih baik segera menuntaskan apa yang ingin dilakukan olehnya.

"Baiklah Hinata, aku antar pulang ya?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan apa benar Hinata tidak terganggu dengan keinginannya.

"Iya." dan mereka pun berjalan keluar gedung sekolah. Sambil terus berjalan, mereka juga berbincang-bincang mengenai beberapa hal.

"Soal panggilanmu kepadaku, bisakah kamu memanggil namaku saja? Tidak usah menggunakan bahasa sopan seperti itu." Naruto berjalan di samping Hinata dan menatap lurus kedepan. Tatapan matanya biasa saja tanpa ada perasaan apapun disana, ya karena saat itu tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Jadi.. Maksud Naruto-_san_?" Hinata menengok menatap Naruto sebentar dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya.. Bagaimana ya.. Panggil saja Naruto. Aku jengah mendengar kata "_san_" seperti itu." Naruto meletakan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan menatap bintang-bintang yang sudah semakin membanyak.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Hinata. Hinata masih ragu-ragu jika memanggil Naruto tanpa menggunakan embel-embel. Kan kesannya tidak sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Baiklah.. Na.. Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum.

"Ah.. Lagi-lagi." Naruto kembali memegang dadanya. Rasa hangat yang aneh terasa di bagian itu. "Sebenarnya aku kenapa sih? Apa jantungku ada masalah? Aduh! Aku harus ke dokter jantung kalau memang bermasalah nih." Naruto berbatin ria dalam pikirannya. Ya mungkin, Naruto dapat digolongkan dengan orang-orang yang tidak peka.

"Naruto-_kun_." panggil Hinata.

"Hm?"

"Rasanya aku pernah merasakan sentuhan tangan Naruto-_kun_." ucap Hinata malu-malu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, kalau sampai ia salah ia benar-benar malu.

"Eh? Apa? Dimana?" Naruto terkejut. Ia sampai melompat ke samping karena rasa kejutnya yang besar.

"Entah.. Mungkin saat aku pulang sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menggenggam tanganku dari belakang dengan kasar. Aku takut dan langsung kabur. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena mengatakan hal yang aneh ya Naruto-_kun_." ya tentu saja Hinata malu. Mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya hari ini.

"Eh, tak apa kok. Lagi pula.. Itu.. A.. Yang itu.. Orang itu aku, maaf. Hehe." Naruto tergagap mengucapkannya. Tentu saja Naruto merasa tidak enak karena kesan pertama Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto masa seperti itu? Tapi, benarkah itu pertemuan pertama?

"Heh?" Hinata terkejut. "Benarkah?" ucapnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Begitu ya.." Hinata memegang dagunya seakan berpikir.

"Maaf ya."

"Tidak! Aku yang minta maaf! Itu salahku karena aku tidak melihat wajah Naruto-_kun _dulu dan langsung menarik kesimpulan yang negatif seperti itu." Hinata menatap mata Naruto dengan serius. Tatapan matanya menunjukkan bahwa terdapat rasa penyesalan yang benar-benar sangat dan ingin Naruto memaafkan atas kesalahan Hinata.

"Aa.. Tidak-tidak. Aku juga minta maaf." Naruto kembali berjalan setelah perjalanan mereka terhenti sebentar karena pembicaraan mereka itu.

"Jadi apakah Naruto-_kun _memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja."

::

::

"Disini rumahku. Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah ya Naruto-_kun_." seru Hinata berdiri di depan pintu yang menghubungkannya antara dunia dalam dengan dunia luar. Hinata tersenyum karena ia bahagia telah mendapatkan seseorang yang dapat diajaknya berbicara. Apalagi diantar pulang seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya." Naruto melambai kepada Hinata dan juga tidak lupa dengan senyum lima jari yang selalu mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ah sebentar Naruto-_kun_!" panggil Hinata dan membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Naruto berbalik dan menatap Hinata yang masih berada ditempatnya tidak bergeser sedikit pun.

"Aneh ya," ucap Hinata.

"Aneh?" perkataan Hinata membuat Naruto bingung. Aneh? Apanya yang aneh? Penampilannya? Sifatnya? Atau jangan-jangan Hinata memiliki sifat manis di luar tetapi di dalamnya jahat?

"Hus!" Naruto mengusir pikiran jahat yang sempat melintas dipikirannya. Tidak mungkin kan orang seperti Hinata memiliki sifat yang tidak baik seperti itu.

"Iya.. Ini aneh dan tidak biasa." perkataan tambahan yang satu ini malah membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Ia semakin frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ahhh.. Hinata! Maaf, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Bisa jelaskan?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran yang terlihat imut di mata Hinata pada bagian dua kata terakhir.

"_Ano_.. Kalau bersama dengan Naruto-_kun _aku biasa saja. Aku tidak merasakan gugup seperti disaat bicara dengan yang lainnya." Naruto membelalakan matanya. Ternyata apa yang ada dipikirannya memang benar-benar salah. Naruto menyesal sempat berpikir buruk tentang Hinata.

"Benarkah? Berarti aku spesial dong?" perasaannya benar-benar merasa senang. Disaat Naruto meluncurkan kata-kata itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi dari seorang Hinata setelahnya.

"Iya, Naruto-_kun _memang spesial." senyum Hinata terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya. Sepertinya Hinata juga tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata yang dikeluarkan sendiri.

"Spesial.."

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Seakan bunyi jam dan bebek yang berjalan pelan dari kiri ke kanan sebagai latar keheningan yang tiba-tiba melanda, Hinata menyadari suatu hal.

"EH?" wajah Hinata memerah seketika. Ia baru mengerti kata-kata apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Kalau Naruto salah paham bisa-bisa urusannya menjadi repot, dan sekarang Hinata benar-benar merasa malu!

"Maaf!" tiba-tiba Hinata mengucapkan maaf dan malah membuat Naruto bingung. Maaf? Untuk apa? Hinata kan tidak berbuat kesalahan apapun kepada Naruto. Kalaupun iya, kapan itu?

"Bu.. Bukan maksudku begitu! Maafkan aku!" dan dengan cepat Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung memasukinya secepat kilat. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu semakin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sampai-sampai ia terpaku tak bergerak sesentipun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu kembali terbuka. Dengan perlahan muncul wajah Hinata dengan semburat merah sedikit menempel disana karena malu dan menatap ke arah Naruto dari balik pintu. Ia hanya berani mengeluarkan kepalanya saja dan tidak mengeluarkan badannya.

"Maaf soal yang barusan. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah, selamat malam." seru Hinata dan kembali menutup pintu rumahnya.

Naruto yang menerima kata-kata barusan dari Hinata langsung tersenyum lebar. "Yosh! Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan!" Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya karena sempat tidak bergerak membuat tubuhnya menjadi lumayan kaku.

"Baiklah.. Waktunya untuk kembali ke rumah~." seru Naruto dan dengan perlahan-lahan kembali berjalan menjauhi rumah Hinata untuk kembali pulang kerumahnya. Tapi kok rasanya ada yang kurang ya?

_Trililit_~

_Handphone _Naruto berbunyi, Naruto mengentikan langkahnya sebentar untuk menerima telepon yang masuk.

"_Teme_? Ada apa ya?" Naruto pun mengangkat telepon tersebut dan meletakannya ditelinganya. "Ya, ada apa _teme_?" seru Naruto santai.

_"WOY! KEMANA SAJA KAU DOBE?"_

"Eh buset. Aduh.. Maaf _teme_! Aku sedang melakukan sesuatu. Sebentar, aku akan kembali ke sekolah sekarang." ucap Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sebenarnya Naruto lupa akan penyelidikan mereka di sekolah karena bertemu dengan Hinata. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menelepon, Naruto ingat kembali tentang tasnya yang juga tertinggal di kelas.

_"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan barusan. Tapi aku mendapatkan berita bagus! Dengarkan ini!"_ Naruto yang kebingungan menghentikan ucapannya dan keheningan melanda dari tempat Naruto dan seberang sana.

_"Dengar ya."_ seru Sasuke lagi dan Naruto mengangguk, walaupun tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke dari sana.

_"Hii~ hii~ hii~."_

_"Groa.."_

_"Kriit.."_

_"Curr."_

_"Ting.. Teng.."_

_"Brukk."_

_"Kau dengar dobe?"_ Naruto yang mendengarkan hal itu langsung _sweatdrop_. Suara ketawa, auman harimau, geseran pintu, air mengalir, piano dan benda jatuh jelas-jelas sangat terdengar disana!

_"Ternyata apa kata anak-anak tentang sekolah ini berhantu saat jam sembilan benar!"_ dengan berapi-apinya Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. _"Bisa jadi bahan berita utama nih dobe!" _dari suaranya saja Naruto sudah tahu kalau Sasuke benar-benar semangat. Tapi anehnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan suara bergetar karena takut atau apalah itu. Malahan malah terlihat senang, ditengah sekolah, sendiri, dengan keadaan ganjil seperti itu, kenapa Sasuke bisa biasa-biasa saja?

Naruto berperang dalam hatinya. "Ah baiklah, kau tunggu disana _teme_, aku akan kembali untuk mengambil tas. Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang." dan orang yang sudah kembali tenang dari keterkejutannya yang juga biasa-biasa saja menghadapi kalau ternyata kata-kata anak di sekolahnya adalah benar mematikan hubungan teleponnya dengan Sasuke.

"Lagi pula, hantu? Untuk apa takut.. Mereka tidak akan menggangu." dan Naruto berjalan dengan perlahan kembali menuju sekolahnya.

Sedangkan di kamar Hinata, Hinata yang sedang tertidur, lebih tepatnya berbaring kembali malu karena mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan walaupun hanya sebentar." Hinata memeluk gulingnya. Menatap foto keluarganya yang terletak di atas meja disamping ranjang tidurnya.

"_Kaa-san_, apa besok aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi ya."

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch 2, end)**

Yey _minna_, akhirnya selesai juga. Terima kasih pada kalian yang masih setia mengikuti sampai _chapter _ini~ Sepertinya jadwal _update _akan tak menentu karena diriku yang semakin sibuk dengan urusan sekolah dan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk~ Jadi sampai bertemu di _chapter _tiga ya~

Ini balasan untuk yang tak _login _

**Putera **: arigatou~

**Musashi **: ini udah~ arigatou~

**Hikaru Tachibana** : Terasa feelnya ya? #plak

Oke~ Arigatou~ ini udah lanjut~

Ya, sekian dariku~_ Jaa nee_~

_Spesial Thanks_ :

Sarutobi RianMaru, EdraPrimaa, Putera, mangetsuNaru, Musashi, khf16, bala-san dewa hikikomori, Hikaru Tachibana, Namikaze Yuli


	3. Chapter 3

_Wushh~_

Angin pagi berhembus setiap kali kaki melangkah. "Hari ini hari yang dingin~." seorang perempuan berambut lurus panjang itu mengeratkan _sweater _yang ia gunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia tetap berjalan menyusuri jalan untuk menuju ke sekolahnya.

"Oh benar.. Sekarang hari pertama memasuki musim gugur." iya, hari ini masuk bulan September dan pada bulan ini udara akan menjadi semakin dingin lebih dari biasanya. Ya walaupun tidak akan sedingin saat musim dingin nanti.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya ya." Hinata menatap dedaunan yang mulai menguning dan perlahan-lahan jatuh dari rantingnya. Hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya bagi Hinata ia memiliki semangat untuk berangkat sekolah.

Sejak kemarin, setelah bertemu dengan Naruto, perasaannya menjadi ringan. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak sendiri lagi, sekarang ia memiliki seorang teman. Tapi, apa Naruto menganggap Hinata sebagai teman ya? Itu yang sejak kemarin dipikirkan olehnya.

"Huft.." Hinata berjalan menuju sekolahnya dan setibanya di sekolah tepat pada gerbang sekolah, matanya tertuju kepada sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah bersandar disana. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Laki-laki itu menengok dan menatap Hinata. "_Ohayou _Hinata." serunya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata, Hinata yang melihat Naruto langsung senang dan berlari pelan menuju arah Naruto.

"_Ohayou mo_ Naruto-_kun_." balas Hinata dan ia tersenyum dengan manisnya yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan kepada siapapun.

_"Tidak pernah tersenyum? Tidak pernah mengekspresikan dirinya? Siapa bilang? Buktinya.. Dia tersenyum dihadapanku sekarang."_ Naruto melangkah pelan memasuki bagian dalam sekolah dan meletakan tangannya di belakang kepala dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ayo masuk Hinata."

"Iya."

**v(•o• My Baby Blue:**

**Second Life •o•)v**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

My Baby Blue: Second Life © Kagami

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

"Hei ketua kelas! Aku mau protes sama dirimu!" Naruto yang baru saja meletakan tasnya dan duduk langsung dikejutkan oleh Lee yang tiba-tiba memukul mejanya dengan satu tangannya.

"Protes apa?" Naruto yang merasa bingung karena tiba-tiba Lee menunjukkan ekspresi marah kepadanya hanya bisa menanyakan hal itu.

"Karena kemarin ketua kelas tidak ikut kencan buta dengan gadis-gadis sekolah _Suna_, jadi kurang kan anggotanya! Kan curang si Sasuke dapet dua gadis sekaligus yang duduk disampingnya!" Lee menggigit sapu tangannya dan mengeluarkan air matanya menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya secara dramatisir sambil menunjuk-nujuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke membalas tunjukkan Lee dengan tatapan bosan dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela.

"Huh.." Lee hanya dapat mengumpat dalam hatinya dan kembali menatap ke arah Naruto. "Pokoknya itu curang!" dengan lebaynya Lee berlari kearah luar kelas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Padahal masalah itu kan sudah dua hari lalu, tapi kenapa baru diungkit sekarang? Naruto yang heran hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jadi _teme_, info yang kau dapat kemarin akan dijadikan topik berita bulan ini kan?" Naruto membalikkan bangkunya untuk menanyakan masalah percetakan koran yang akan dilakukan pada bulan ini. Seperti yang sebelumnya pernah dikatakan, koran sekolah akan terbit sebulan sekali dan ini sudah memasuki bulan baru makanya akan dilakukan pencetakan koran lagi.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari arah jendela dan mengangguk seadanya saja. "Jadi _teme_, selama aku tinggalkan, kejadian apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Saat sampai di sekolah, Naruto tidak mendengar suara aneh-aneh lagi. Mungkin saja efek suara yang dibuat oleh hantu-hantu itu memiliki frekuensi waktu tertentu mereka berbunyi.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggunya pada bangku dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Hanya suara saja, aku telusuri apakah akan ada sosok hantu yang terlihat tapi tidak menemukan sosok itu. Biasanyakan mereka akan menunjukkan sosoknya untuk iseng kepada manusia. Ini aneh, apa aku adakan penyelidikan lagi ya." Sasuke menutup matanya seakan berpikir. Bisa saja hanya ada orang yang iseng melakukan itu supaya jika ada maling masuk mereka akan ketakutan. Bisa juga itu sebuah rekaman suara yang sengaja disetel oleh kepala sekolah dengan _timing-timing_ tertentu untuk berbunyi.

"Hoo, mungkin saja hanya rekaman. Mau ditelusuri lagi?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan Naruto. "Tapi aku tidak ikut ya." seru Naruto setelahnya, dan seperti biasa hanya diberikan anggukan oleh Sasuke tentu dengan kata-kata "hn" kesukaannya.

"Lalu, saat kau pergi, kemana kau? Masa keliling sekolah selama itu?" Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto penasaran, bisa saja Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat digunakan sebagai bahan berita.

"Hanya berkeliling saja kok, tidak terjadi apapun." seru Naruto berbohong sedikit. Kalau ketahuan Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang, apa akan terjadi sesuatu ya?

"Terus kenapa saat kupanggil kau ke kelas lama sekali datangnya?" tanya Sasuke mengintrogasi setelahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku membeli minuman di taman sebentar." lagi-lagi Naruto berbohong. Tentu orang seperti Sasuke tidak mudah untuk dibohongi, ia tahu bahwa Naruto sedang berbohong kepadanya melalui gerakan mata dan mulutnya.

"Kenapa harus jauh-jauh? Bukannya di kantin sekolah ada mesin otomatis penjual minuman?" tanyanya lagi. Telak sudah, kali ini Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa kepada Sasuke. Benar-benar ya, orang yang memiliki prestasi pendidikan di sekolah memang sulit untuk membohonginya.

"Ya ingin mengganti suasana saja." dengan seadanya pula Naruto menjawab asal pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Dasar orang aneh, membuang waktu saja. Sudah jelas ada yang dekat, kenapa malah merepotkan diri sendiri dengan membelinya di tempat yang jauh? Hah." Sasuke menghela nafasnya bingung dengan perbuatan teman yang senasib dengannya ini.

"Hehe, maaf deh." Naruto hanya dapat meletakan tangan kanannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Kemarin saat keluar kelas sebentar, kelas 2-3 masih menyala, apa masih ada orang disana?" masih tetap bersandar pada kursinya, Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dengan santai. Ia bingung kenapa kelas itu masih menyala padahal sudah semua murid dipastikan tidak ada di sekolah lagi. Kebetulan saat itu Naruto berkeliling pasti ia mengetahui sesuatu.

"Hm? Kelas 2-3 menyala? Aku tidak tahu tuh." ucap Naruto dengan gerak-gerik tubuh yang aneh. Sasuke mengetahui lagi bahwa Naruto berbohong dan hanya dapat menghela nafasnya perlahan. Bosan dengan kebohongan yang selalu dilontarkan oleh Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka karena guru juga sudah datang memasuki kelas mereka.

"Baiklah anak-anak, dikarenakan dua bulan dua minggu lagi akan ada ujian kenaikan kelas, diharapkan mulai sekarang kalian belajar dengan serius ya." cercah guru bermasker dengan santainya dan dibalas dengan kata-kata ya oleh anak-anak kelas.

"Kalian kan sudah mau naik ke kelas tiga, rintangan yang menghadang akan semakin susah. Kalian mengerti?" serunya lagi dan kembali dibalas dengan kata-kata yang sama oleh murid-murid kelas itu.

"Baiklah, saya sudah merasa bosan. Kalian terlihat tidak bersemangat, kalau begitu kerjakan tugas halaman lima puluh." ucapnya lagi dan duduk bersandar pada kursi gurunya dan membaca buku kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Inilah contoh salah satu guru yang tidak patut ditiru cara mengajarnya.

"Yah~." sentak semua murid dengan tidak bersemangat. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka juga mengerjakan tugas itu, kalau tidak dikerjakan bisa-bisa mereka akan mendapatkan _deathglare _menyeramkan dari guru tersebut.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Seperti biasa saat jam istirahat kumpulkan tugas anak-anak ke meja saya ya." serunya menatap Naruto sebentar dan kembali melirik bukunya lagi.

"Merepotkan sekali guru ini. Hah.." bisik Naruto pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah tugasmu." seru Sasuke dari kursi belakang Naruto, ya sekarang saat ini mereka berdua tidak ada kerjaan kecuali mengerjakan tugas yang telah diberikan.

"Hahh~. Mau cepat-cepat istirahat." ucapnya meletakan dagunya diatas meja dengan tidak semangatnya.

::

::

"Sudah semua kan? Kalau begitu aku kumpulkan sekarang ya." Naruto yang berdiri di depan kelas menyuruh anak-anak meletakan tugasnya di atas meja guru untuk nanti ia kumpulkan ke meja Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Benar-benar tidak ada? Baiklah." Naruto mengangkat buku-buku anak kelas dengan kedua tangannya dan segera berjalan keluar kelas lalu menuju ruang guru.

Saat ini sedang istirahat setelah pelajaran ketiga dan keempat selesai. Dikoridor-koridor yang ia lewati banyak sekali anak-anak yang berlalu lalang entah dari kelas menuju kantin atau kebalikannya.

Setibanya di ruang guru Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dan sudah disambut oleh Kakashi-_sensei _yang tengah duduk di kursinya masih tetap dengan membaca buku favoritnya berjudul "_Icha Icha Paradise_" ditangannya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, ini tugas murid-murid kelas." seru Naruto meletakan tumpukan buku itu ke atas meja Kakashi. Kakashi yang sedari tadi memperhatiakn bukunya menengok ke arah Naruto dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menyuruh Naruto keluar dari ruangan.

"Hah.. Merepotkan." Naruto keluar dari ruangan guru, rencananya ia akan ke kantin untuk membeli makanan ringan dan minuman. Tetapi rencananya berubah dikala ia melihat tangga menuju ke atap sekolah di sebelah ruang guru.

"Bertemu Hinata saja deh." dengan senyum Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ringan menaiki anak demi anak tangga. Tangga itu terlihat gelap dan terkesan _horror, _bagi mereka yang takut hantu pasti tidak akan berani menaikinya. Itu salah satu penyebab atap sekolah menjadi sepi. Tapi bagi mereka yang biasa saja, tentu itu tidak membuat mereka takut. Lagipula setelah menyusuri tangga yang lumayan menyeramkan itu mereka akan menemukan suasana langit yang terlihat indah dari atas sana.

"Apa Hinata ada ya." perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka pintu atap yang tertutup. Ia memasukkan kepalanya sedikit terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukkan seluruh badannya. Jika secara terburu-buru bisa-bisa orang yang ada di atap akan terkejut karena suara hentakan yang lumayan keras.

"Ada!" senyum lima jari merekah diwajah Naruto dikala ia melihat orang yang dicarinya tengah duduk disebuah kursi yang disediakan di atap sambil menatap langit dan kembali menatap buku yang ada di atas pahanya.

"Hinata~." panggil Naruto dikala ia sudah sepenuhnya memasukkan diri di atap sekolah sambil melambai-lambai pelan ke arah Hinata tentu dengan senyuman yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

Hinata menengokkan kepalanya sebentar dan dikala ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya Hinata membalasnya dengan kata-kata "iya" dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Naruto yang bingung karena hanya dibalas dengan perkataan singkat oleh Hinata langsung mendekatinya dan duduk disamping Hinata. Melihat apa yang Hinata lakukan dan..

"Wah! Lukisan yang sangat indah!" mata Naruto berbinar-binar dikala Naruto melihat lukisan yang setengah jadi yang telah dibuah oleh Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar dan menatap Naruto.

"Lukisanmu indah Hinata!" seru Naruto lagi.

"Ah.. Terima kasih." Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Kemudian Hinata kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Naruto yang bosan karena tidak ada pembicaraan apapun di antara mereka akhirnya membuka sebuah pembicaraan. "Kamu suka melukis Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap wajah Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk dan tidak ada lagi kata-kata setelahnya. Naruto menghela nafas karena merasa bosan tidak melakukan apapun. Ia menyandarkan badannya ke tembok dan meluruskan kakinya.

"Kenapa kamu suka melukis? Apa alasannya?" tanya Naruto. Kini ia menatap langit siang bewarna kebiru-biruan dan matahari yang tidak terlalu terik.

"Dengan melukis, aku bisa mencurahkan semua perasaanku kedalamnya." mendengar penuturan Hinata, Naruto dibuat penasaran olehnya.

"Maksudnya?" Naruto kembali menatap Hinata.

"Jika perasaanku biasa saja, aku akan menyelesaikan gambarku selama istirahat. Jika perasaanku tidak enak, gambarku akan setengah jadi dan tidak kulanjutkan." Naruto manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata.

"Lalu saat kamu senang? Gambar seperti apa yang kamu hasilkan?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya, meletakan pensilnya dan menatap Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu." lanjutnya.

"Aa.." Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Kalau dia berkata begitu, bukankah ia juga berkata bahwa dia tidak pernah merasa senang sedikit pun?

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan membuatmu merasa senang." Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya dengan gigi-gigi yang berjajar rapih disana dan mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata merasa malu. Ia kembali mengambil pensilnya dan berpura-pura ingin melanjutkan gambarnya. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa kata-kata Naruto barusan. Membuat Hinata merasa senang? Bagaimana caranya?

"Oh iya Hinata," panggil Naruto lagi.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"Bolehkah aku melihat semua gambarmu? Ada di buku sketsa itu kan?" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya menatap lurus ke depan yang hanya menunjukkan warna kebiru-biru mudaan.

"Ah, bagaimana ya.. Gambarku biasa-biasa saja." Hinata malu jika menunjukkan gambar yang menurutnya biasa saja. Padahal kalau menurut orang lain gambarnya sudah luar biasa. Bahkan kemungkinan bisa setara dengan Sai yang merupakan murid dengan prestasi segudang dalam kompetensi melukis.

"Sudahlah, tunjukkan saja padaku. Tahu saja aku bisa memberimu saran." perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata percaya bahwa dengan menunjukkan lukisannya kepada Naruto, ia akan dapat memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan dalam pelukisannya. Dengan perlahan ia menyerahkan buku sketsanya dan diambil oleh Naruto.

Naruto membuka satu-persatu lembar yang terdapat di dalamnya. Awan, langit, awan, langit, awan, langit, lagi-lagi awan dan langit, semuanya awan dan langit!

"Hinata!" suara sentakan Naruto yang lumayan kencang mengejutkan Hinata.

"I.. Iya?" Hinata gugup menjawabnya karena takut kena marah karena lukisannya yang aneh.

"Kenapa semuanya lukisan awan dan langit? Tidak ada yang lainkah? Misalnya gunung? Orang? Padang bunga? Atau apa gitu?" mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hinata hanya dapat mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan posisi tangan di depan dadanya sebagai tanda perlindungan.

"Eh.. Itu.." Hinata bingung harus menjawabnya seperti apa.

"Hah.. Awan dan langit kan sama saja, kenapa kau melukis sesuatu yang memiliki bentuk sama?" ya, Naruto hanya mengetahui kalau tidak langit biru, mendung, terik, ya itu saja! Tapi kenapa gambarnya bisa sebanyak itu hanya untuk awan dan langit?

"Naruto-_kun _salah."

"Salah?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Apanya yang salah dari perkataannya?

"Coba Naruto-_kun _lihat setiap gambarnya secara teliti, pasti Naruto-_kun _menyadari perbedaannya kok." seru Hinata secara perlahan dan berusaha membuat Naruto tidak terus-terusan menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Oke, baiklah." serunya dan kembali melihatnya lagi dari awal. Kini dengan tempo yang lebih lama karena Naruto harus memperhatikannya secara _detail _untuk menemukan perbedaanya.

"Ah benar.." kini Naruto tahu letak perbedaannya. Bentuk-bentuk awan yang berbeda dan warna langitnya pun berbeda. Warna langit yang terik diberikan efek-efek cahaya yang terlihat begitu menyilaukan walaupun hanya dalam sebuah gambar. Langit mendung diberi penebalan sedikit dengan pensil tumpul walaupun tidak setebal awan yang sudah mulai bewarna gelap.

Lalu terakhir langir cerah, langit bewarna biru dan terlihat sangat nyaman dalam gambarnya. Naruto mengerti. "Maafkan aku karena sudah membentakmu Hinata." seru Naruto perlahan dan kembali menatap Hinata.

"Tidak apa Naruto-_kun._" balas Hinata.

Kemudian Naruto kembali membuka lembaran yang lainnya, tetapi ia melihat gambar yang setengah jadi. "Ini lukisan saat perasaanmu tidak enak?" kembali menatap Hinata, Naruto menunjukkan selembar buku sketsa yang di dalamnya hanya ada setengah lukisan.

"Ah itu.. Ya begitulah." Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum tipis melihat gambarnya yang setengah jadi itu.

"Ini kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganjal?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku sudah biasa lagi." lanjut Hinata.

"Hm.. Begitu ya." Naruto kembali menyerahkan buku sketsanya kepada Hinata. Kemudian Hinata kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa awan dan langit?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Awan dan langit itu saling berpadu dan membuatku merasa nyaman. Warna birunya sangat indah, aku suka itu." Hinata kembali menggoreskan pensilnya dalam buku sketsanya.

"Lagipula setiap hari awan dan langit menunjukkan bentuk-bentuk yang berbeda. Jadi bahan lukisku sangat banyak." Hinata tersenyum. Disaat ia mengingat masa kecil dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia memiliki ketertarikkan untuk melakukan sesuatu dan bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Begitu ya." respon Naruto. "Oh ya, kenapa kamu tidak mewarnai lukisanmu dengan cat warna atau paling tidak pensil warna, Hinata?" tanya Naruto menatap Hinata. Lukisan kan akan terlihat indah bila diberi warna-warna, terasa akan lebih hidup.

Hinata menggeleng. "Lukisan dengan warna hitam putih sudah menarik bagiku. Jadi aku tidak mewarnainya." jawabnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sejelas-jelasnya.

"Hinata, bolehkah aku bertanya lagi?" kembali lagi Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan olehnya kepada Hinata. Padahal baru pertanyaan satu selesai dijawab, Naruto sudah memberikan pertanyaan yang lainnya.

Mau diapakan lagi, perempuan disampingnya ini sangat menarik menurutnya sehingga ia ingin mengetahui lebih tentang gadis itu. Ya walaupun kemungkinan itu akan membuat gadis itu jengah karena perbuatannya.

"Apa itu Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa kamu senang menyendiri?"

"Eh?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata terkejut dan menghentikan kerjanya.

"Apa kamu akan merasa terganggu jika ada orang-orang yang mendekatimu?" dan berakhir sudah sampai disini pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto-_kun _berkata seperti itu?" Hinata paling tidak suka kalau ditanyakan hal seperti itu. Tapi kalau dia berkata bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang pemalu, ia akan merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, ya atau tidak?" mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa untuk hal seperti ini.

"Tentu.. Tentu saja tidak!" Hinata akhirnya dengan tegas menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. "Aku malah selama ini selalu berharap supaya ada yang mengajakku bicara walaupun hanya satu orang." kini Naruto mengerti.

"Begitu ya.." serunya pelan. "Berarti informasi _teme _salah." pikirnya dalam hati. Tentu saja jangan terlalu mempercayai informasi yang belum tentu benar. Untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya tentu harus menanyakan langsung kepada orangnya sendiri.

"Iya.. Jika hidup hanya dapat kulalui sampai sebatas ini, aku tidak akan dapat menemukan kebahagiaan itu." Hinata kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Memegang lukisannya dengan tangannya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimegerti.

"Aku akan terus melangkah, melalui semua rintangan yang mendatangiku, menanti keajaiban yang suatu hari akan kutemukan."

"Jadi maksudmu, menunggu?" kini Naruto mengerti maksud Hinata. Menanti artinya sama dengan menunggu kan? Menunggu? Menunggu sampai kapan?

"Kamu harus berusaha!" dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memegang bahu Hinata dengan kedua tanggannya dan menatap Hinata lekat.

"Kamu kira hanya dengan menunggu, mereka akan datang untuk menyapamu? Tidak! Oleh sebab itu, kamu harus yang memulainya duluan!" melihat mata Naruto yang serius menatapnya membuat perasaan Hinata tidak menentu. Perlahan air matanya keluar dan membuat Naruto kelabakan sehingga ia melepaskan pegangannya kepada bahu Hinata.

"Maafkan aku." Hinata hanya dapat mengucapkan maaf kepada Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kamu pikir, keajaiban itu datang dengan sendirinya? Tidak, kan? Makanya kau harus mengusahakan keajaiban itu datang padamu, Hinata." dengan perlahan, Naruto tersenyum dengan lembutnya dan membuat hati Hinata bergetar. Baru kali ini ada orang yang sangat peduli padanya selain keluarganya.

"Maafkan aku.. Terima kasih Naruto-_kun_."

::

::

"Hei _dobe_, kemana saja kau? Kenapa saat bel istirahat selesai berbunyi kau baru masuk ke kelas? Tidak biasanya kau begini." Sasuke yang melihat Naruto baru kembali ke kelas dikala bel berbunyi langsung bertanya. Sebelumnya Naruto akan kembali ke kelas sepuluh menit atau tidak lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Pasti ada suatu kejadian sehingga hal ini terjadi.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya memberikan saran kepada seseorang yang pemalu kok." Naruto tersenyum.

"Pemalu? Ah.. Ya sudahlah, duduk sana sebelum dilempar penghapus sama Anko-_sensei_." serunya sambil menunjuk Anko-_sensei _yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyeramkan karena tidak segera duduk di kursinya.

"Maafkan aku Anko-_sensei_!"

Sedangkan di kelas 2-3 tempat Hinata berada, semua murid sedang ricuh-ricuhnya mencari kelompok karena mereka diberi tugas untuk membuat sebuah prakarya yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan.

Guru seni rupa itu menyuruh membuat apa saja dengan kelompok antara dua sampai empat orang. Hinata tidak suka jika harus menentukan kelompok-kelompok seperti ini, ia paling tidak suka. Ia lebih suka jika gurunya yang menentukan sendiri kelompoknya, tetapi yang lain pasti tidak suka. Tapi..

_"Kamu harus memulainya duluan."_

Mengingat perkataan Naruto, Hinata harus mengeluarkan paling tidak sedikit keberanian untuk berbicara dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Karena tempat duduk yang paling dekat dengan tempat duduknya adalah meja Sakura dan Ino, Hinata memutuskan untuk menawarkan dirinya sekelompok dengan mereka.

"_Ano_.. Maaf," Hinata berjalan ke arah mereka yang sepertinya sudah berniat untuk membentuk kelompok dua orang saja, tidak apa kan menambah satu orang lagi?

"bolehkah kita berkelompok?" Sakura dan Ino yang sedang berbincang-bincang kini menghentikan percakapannya dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tanda tanya. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya malu karena untuk pertama kali ia berinisiatif untuk membentuk sebuah kelompok.

"Bukankah kamu lebih senang sendirian?" perkataan Ino yang seperti itu membuat hati Hinata seperti tertusuk oleh seribu jarum yang sangat tajam. Ini sakit rasanya.

"Bolehkah?" sekali lagi Hinata bertanya.

Sakura dan Ino kini saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka berdua mengembangkan senyuman dan menatap Hinata.

"Baiklah, ayo bergabung dengan kami." seru Sakura menarik bangku untuk menjadi tempat Hinata duduk.

"Lain kali kita sekelompok lagi ya." seru Ino dengan semangatnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata. Hinata sangat senang, senang sekali rasanya sampai-sampai ia ingin menangis karena mereka yang sudah mau menerimanya sebagai anggota kelompok mereka.

Biarlah untuk saat ini, seorang gadis yang pemalu melangkah sedikit demi sedikit.

"Terima kasih."

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 3, end)**

Yap~ Akhirnya _chapter _inipun selesai dengan mulus-mulus saja tanpa ada gangguan yang menghadang. Maaf _update_nya lama, soalnya diriku baru selesai UTS. Yosh, sekian dariku. Ini balasan _review _yang tidak _login_, untuk yang _login _sudah dibalas lewat PM~

**Guest **: Arigatou~ Ini udah kok~

**ohok **: Tentu saja~ Dia 'kan memang begitu #plak

Arigatou reviewnya~

**Hikaru **: Hoho begitu ya~ Baguslah kalau ada sedikit humornya~ #plak

Arigatou~ Ini udah lanjut~

Ya sekian dariku~ Sampai jumpa di _chapter _berikutnya~

Spesial Thanks :

Sarutobi RianMaru, ppsme407, anna . fitry, Guest, A'velha Senhora, khf16, ohok, Namikaze Yuli, mangetsuNaru, alitopansaputra66, bala-san dewa hikikomori, Hikaru


	4. Chapter 4

"Hinata, Hinata."

"Eh? I.. Iya?"

"Kenapa sejak tadi kamu melamun? Kita kan sedang membicarakan prakarya apa yang mau kita buat untuk tugas minggu depan." Sakura menatap Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja melamun dengan tatapan khawatir. Padahal tadi suasana dapat dikatakan lumayan menyenangkan, tapi sekarang menjadi lumayan kaku.

"Ah maaf, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." seru Hinata menjawab kebingungan Sakura.

"Memikirkan apa?" Ino yang memang dari sananya sudah penasaran dengan segala hal itu langsung menanyakan apa yang Hinata pikirkan.

"Ti.. Tidak kok." lanjutnya lagi dan kembali pada pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa kami mengganggu?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan sedih. Hinata yang terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng dengan cepat

"Ah.. Tidak!" ucap Hinata setelahnya. "Aku.. Aku hanya berpikir, apakah.. Kalian mau menjadi temanku?" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia malu mengucapkan hal yang seperti itu, sudah baik mereka mau memasukkannya ke dalam kelompoknya. Tapi Hinata malah meminta hal yang lebih sulit lagi, pasti itu akan sangat merepotkan bagi mereka.

"Tentu saja!"

"Eh?" Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Benarkah..? Benarkah mereka yang selama ini mengenal Hinata tapi tidak pernah bertegur sapa ingin menjadi teman Hinata?

"Siapa bilang tidak mau?" dilanjutkan dengan Ino yang merangkul pundak Hinata, mereka berdua menatap Hinata senang.

"Sejak dulu kami ingin menjadi temanmu."

**v(•o• My Baby Blue:**

**Second Life •o•)v**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

My Baby Blue: Second Life © Kagami

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

"Jadi ini saja?" tanya Sakura menatap Hinata dan Ino secara intens. Mereka sudah menetapkan apa yang akan mereka buat nanti untuk tugas prakarya.

"Bagaimana ya. Apa harus dipikirkan lagi?" Ino memegang dagunya seakan berpikir dengan keputusan mereka.

"Entah, aku tidak tahu." dilanjutkan dengan Hinata yang melihat mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Baiklah." Sakura berkata. "Pikirinnya sampai sini dulu. Kita berbincang saja yuk!" seru Sakura menatap Hinata senang. Lalu ia menatap Ino dan Ino mengangguk.

"Begini Hinata.." dimulai dengan Ino yang sepertinya mengerti apa maksud lirikan Sakura ia langsung memanggil Hinata.

"Ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Katanya kamu senang pergi ke atap?" tanya Ino. Sepertinya kali ini mereka akan mengintrogasi teman baru mereka.

"Iya?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disana?" tanya Sakura menyusul pertanyaan yang Ino berikan.

"Tidak melakukan apapun, hanya menatap langit." seru Hinata berbohong. Kalau ia berkata yang sejujurnya itu berarti akan ada arah pembicaraan yang akhirnya menuju pada Hinata harus menunjukkan gambarnya kepada mereka.

"Tapi katanya kamu selalu membawa buku sketsa saat keatap." Ino menatap Hinata dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tapi Hinata juga tidak kalah bingungnya dengan jawaban apa yang harus diberikan olehnya.

"Kok dari tadi menggunakan kata 'katanya'?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Katanya? Katanya? Kata siapa?

"Ya soalnya kami hanya mendengar-dengar dari anak-anak sih." seru Ino mengangkat jari telunjuknya sambil bola matanya menatap ke atas menatap langit-langit kelas.

"Eh? Memangnya mereka mengatakan apa?" Hinata semakin tidak mengerti. Kalau digambarkan bisa saja sekarang matanya seperti obat nyamuk yang berputar-putar.

"Hyuuga Hinata, gadis manis yang tidak pernah tersenyum dan mengekspresikan dirinya selalu pergi ke atap untuk melukis, mungkin?" jawab Sakura mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh anak-anak seangkatan mereka tentang Hinata.

"Eh? Manis? Tidak pernah tersenyum? Dan apa maksud kata mungkin itu?" pembicaraan apa itu? Gosip? Tapi masa seperti itu sih? Hinata semakin pusing dengan hal itu. Masa iya dia menjadi bahan gosip di sekolah ini? Kok bisa sih? Padahal kan Hinata hanya gadis biasa yang tidak populer dan dikenal oleh banyak orang.

"Kamu memang manis sih Hinata." lagi-lagi Ino menatap Hinata sambil meletakan tangannya ke dagunya dan menatap Hinata intens.

"E.. Eh?"

"Kalau tidak pernah tersenyum dan mengekspresikan diri itu sepertinya benar sih." seru Sakura lagi.

"Aa.. Maaf." jawab Hinata. "Terus mungkinnya?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Kalau ada gosip seperti itu, seharusnya Naruto mengetahui hal itu 'kan? Tapi kenapa Naruto tidak berkata apapun tentang ini? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Hinata.

"Karena itu semua belum pasti." seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Ah.. Begitu.." seru Hinata mengerti maksud ucapan mereka berdua. Hinata menjadi sedikit lega karena gosip itu masih dianggap tidak pasti, karena kalau semua orang yakin Hinata seperti itu, bisa repot Hinata. Ya walaupun tidak terlalu dipikirkan olehnya sih.

"Tapi ya sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Mending bicarain hal lain saja deh." lanjut Ino menghilangkan keheningan yang sempat melanda beberapa detik lalu.

"Memangnya mau membicarakan apa?" tanya Sakura menatap Ino. Kalau soal ditanya bahan pembicaraan, sudah tentu Ino yang cerewet punya banyak sekali bahan pembicaraan. Sudah pasti orang yang berteman dengannya tidak akan pernah mengalami kesulitan seperti mau membicarakan hal apa?

Kalau bahan bicara sudah habis, tentu saja akan ada keheningan yang melanda. Dan keheningan itu memberikan atmosfer yang sangat tidak mengenakkan, dapat dikatakan menekan. Ya suasana seperti itu memang tidak menyenangkan.

"Kita bicarakan ini sa.."

"Baiklah anak-anak, segera duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing."

"Yah.." kata-kata Ino yang terpotong akibat guru pelajaran berikutnya telah datang membuat Ino kecewa.

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan nanti saja ya Hinata." Sakura tersenyum tipis. Hinata mengangguk dan mengembalikan posisi kursi yang sebelumnya ia pakai untuk duduknya dan kembali ke tempat duduk yang sebenarnya.

"Nanti pulang, oke?" lanjut Ino menunjuk ke arah Hinata dan diberi anggukan serta senyum tipis oleh Hinata.

"Kata-kata Naruto-_kun _memang luar biasa.. Dia seperti.. Seorang.. Kakak yang peduli terhadap kehidupan sekolah adiknya!" pikir Hinata dalam hati. Hinata tersenyum sendiri disaat mengikuti saran Naruto dan semua sarannya membuat Hinata berhasil membuat teman.

"Baiklah, buka pelajaran halaman.."

::

::

Saat ini, jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Lompatan waktu yang amat sangat lama menghantarkan Naruto untuk keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara sejuk. Lagipula besok adalah hari libur dikarenakan tanggal merah pada kalender. Oleh karena alasan itu juga Sasuke mengadakan penyelidikan sampai sangat malam.

Tapi bukan itu alasan Naruto keluar rumah malam-malam. Ia hanya ingin memutari kotanya sembari ke mini market untuk beli makanan ringan atau minuman saja. Naruto hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah, tentu saja ia akan merasa bosan karena merasa kesepian. Dari pada berada di rumah dengan keheningan yang mencengkam, Naruto lebih memilih jalan-jalan karena walaupun malam pasti masih banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Woh.. Sudah semakin dingin." kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang dengan kecepatan yang lumayan menyebabkan angin yang tercipta karena gesekan udara dengan kendaraan mengenai tubuh Naruto dan menusuk tulangnya.

_Klang.._

Suara minuman kaleng yang terjatuh dari mesin penjual otomatis terdengar. Naruto membeli sebuah minuman soda setelah lumayan lama ia berkeliling dan membuat tenggorokkannya kering. Setelah itu Naruto membukanya lalu meminum isinya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kemanapun mata memandang, hanya ada gedung-gedung tinggi dengan lampu yang indah untuk dilihat. Kota tempat Naruto adalah kota metropolitan, oleh sebab itu gedung berada dimana-mana.

"Hah~ Bosan." sesampainya di taman, keramaian mulai berkurang dan cahaya juga semakin menipis. Tapi itu tidak mengubah niat Naruto untuk kembali kerumahnya.

Minuman kaleng yang ia beli sebelumnya pun telah habis diminum. Karena sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi, Naruto melambungkan kaleng tersebut ke atas dan disaat gaya gravitasi membuat kaleng tersebut jatuh ke bawah, dengan tenaga yang lumayan Naruto menendangnya ke depan.

_Duk_

"Ah, aduh.."

"Eh?" Naruto yang mendengar suara mengaduh kesakitan langsung penasaran. Jangan-jangan botol yang dilemparkannya mengenai seseorang? Tapi dari suara yang Naruto dengan, suara aduh itu merupakan suara seorang perempuan.

Naruto berjalan kedepan dengan langkah kaki yang lumayan cepat. Ia pun menemukan seseorang yang ternyata memang seorang gadis yang sedang berjongkok dan mengambil kaleng yang sebelumnya ia lempar.

"Siapa sih yang membuang sampah sembarangan? Kalau ketemu biar kuhajar dia! Huh." gadis itu pun kembali berdiri dan mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap ke depan, dan siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau.. Kau mau menghajarku Hinata?" Naruto tertawa singkat dikala melihat gerutuan Hinata sebelumnya. Bukan karena mengingat sifat Hinata yang pemalu dan tidak mungkin melakukan itu kepada seseorang, tetapi ini tentang hal berbedanya jenis _gender_.

Kalau misalkan yang melemparnya laki-laki bertubuh besar bagaimana, apa Hinata masih berani untuk menghajarnya?

"Eh.. Eh? Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata terbingung-bingung sendiri dikala melihat ternyata orang yang membuang sampah sembarangan tersebut adalah Naruto.

"Apa yang Naruto-_kun _lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata setelahnya. Kalengan yang sebelumnya diambilnya dimasukkan sebentar kedalam kantong jaketnya supaya ia tidak ribet karena memegangnya terus dan jika sudah menemukan tong sampah ia akan membuangnya.

"Kalau aku sih, sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi kenapa malam-malam berkeliaran. Tapi kamu.. Kenapa malam-malam keluar rumah Hinata?" tanya Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sebelumnya. Seorang perempuan pergi keluar rumah apalagi sendirian itu tidak bagus kan?

"Ah.. Sebenarnya.."

_"Hinata? Kenapa sejak tadi kamu ribut terus?" ayah Hinata yang sedang membaca koran di ruang keluarga kini sudah berada di depan kamar Hinata yang pintunya tidak tertutup karena suara kegaduhan yang Hinata buat._

_"Ayah, maafkan aku." serunya tetap melanjutkan aktivitas kegaduhan yang lumayan berisik tanpa menatap ayahnya sedikit pun._

_"Memangnya apa yang kamu cari nak?" akhirnya ayah Hinata yang bernama Hiashi mengetahui apa yang Hinata lakukan karena dari tadi anaknya itu bolak-balik kesana-sini membuka lemari, bawah ranjang dan tempat-tempat yang dapat disimpan barang._

_"Buku sketsaku ayah.." seru Hinata lagi._

_"Memangnya kenapa dengan buku sketsamu?"_

_"Tidak ada dimanapun." jawab Hinata._

_"Yasudah, nanti ayah belikan lagi saja." Hiashi menyandarkan badannya ke sebelah pintu masuk dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya._

_"Mana bisa begitu.. Di dalamnya ada lukisan yang kugambar sejak setahun lalu." akhirnya Hinata mau juga menatap ayahnya, tetapi dengan tatapan yang tidak suka karena masa ayahnya menyuruh membiarkan buku sketsa yang ia sayangi itu._

_"Ya sudah, lanjut cari besok saja. Sekarang sudah malam." lanjut ayahnya lagi._

_"Ah!" Hinata tersentak. Sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu._

_"Ada apa lagi sekarang?"_

_"Disekolah! Aku harus kesana sekarang ayah." Hinata menyiapkan alat-alat untuk keluar sebentar dari rumah._

_"Tapi sekarang sudah malam nak. Kamukan bisa mencarinya besok." saran Hiashi._

_"Besok libur yah, 'kan tanggal merah. Sekolah tidak dibuka saat hari libur." Hinata mengambil jaket tebalnya dan mengenakannya. Ia berjalan keluar pintu kamarnya dan disusul oleh ayahnya di belakang._

_"Kalau begitu lusa saja."_

_Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, berbalik dan menatap ayahnya. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu." Hinata pun mengenakan sepatu kets-nya dan membuka pintu keluar rumahnya._

_"Ya sudahlah, jangan pulang lebih dari jam sepuluh ya. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi ayah. Atau ayah antar saja ya." Hiashi bergegas ke ruangannya untuk mengambil kunci mobil yang ia letakan didalam ruang kerjanya._

_"Tidak ayah. Aku bisa sendiri." Hinata pun menutup pintu dan bergegas berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya._

_"Hah~ dasar anak itu."_

"Ya kira-kira begitulah kejadiannya Naruto-_kun_." seru Hinata menceritakan kejadian dari awal sampai sekarang ia berada disini.

"Oh begitu.. Kalau begitu kutemani ya Hinata." Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Ah.. Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak kok." jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." seru Hinata kembali berjalan dan diikuti oleh Naruto.

Keheningan sementara terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Sampai saat Hinata menemukan tong sampah, ia mengambil kaleng tersebut dan membuangnya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung teringat dengan kejadian sebelum Hinata bercerita alasan dia keluar malam-malam.

"Hinata, soal itu maaf ya." seru Naruto. Hinata yang sudah berjalan kembali menjadi bingung karena Naruto tiba-tiba meminta maaf.

"Tadi kaleng itu mengenaimu kan?" kini Hinata tahu kenapa Naruto meminta maaf kepada dirinya. Tapi Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu sama sekali bahkan ia sudah melupakan soal kaleng yang mengenai dirinya.

"Tidak apa kok Naruto-_kun_." serunya. "Oh iya! Karena saran dari Naruto-_kun_, aku sudah mendapatkan teman loh." Hinata berjalan singkat mendahului Naruto sedikit di depannya.

"Wah.. Benarkah?" Naruto senang kalau memang Hinata sudah mendapatkan teman di kelasnya. Itu berarti Hinata tidak akan kesepian lagi.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sakura dan Ino." Hinata tersenyum.

"Hehh? Mereka?" Hinata menatap Naruto. Terdapat wajah tidak suka disana, Hinata menjadi bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Naruto seperti itu?

"Ada yang salah Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak suka dengan mereka. Mereka berdua itu berisik. Aku lebih suka orang yang tenang." seru Naruto singkat.

"Jadi.. Naruto-_kun _kenal mereka?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hanya kebetulan kenal kok." Naruto menatap lurus kedepan sambil tetap berjalan.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi setelah itu. Soalnya memang tidak ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan lagi sih..

"Oh iya," akhirnya setelah berpikir Hinata menemukan bahan obrolan juga. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, ternyata begitu Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata menepuk tangannya. "Benar!" serunya lagi. Hinata seperti menemukan sebuah jawaban dari apa yang selama ini ditanda tanyakan olehnya.

"Apanya yang benar?" tanya Naruto menatap Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa aku bisa berbicara biasa saja terhadap Naruto-_kun _itu karena Naruto-_kun _sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Lebih tepatnya kakak! Kakak yang selalu memperhatikan sang adik." seru Hinata mantap menatap Naruto dengan tatapan seyakin-yakinnya.

_Jder!_

"Ka.. Kak?" Naruto tergagap mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Seperti ada petir yang menyambar dibelakangnya sebagai tanda keterkejutan Naruto sekarang.

"Iya! Kakak!" melihat mata berbinar Hinata yang sepertinya benar-benar senang karena sudah memutuskan sesuatu Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi kakakmu." kata-kata Naruto membuat Hinata terkaku ditempat. Tidak mau menjadi kakak?

"Ke.. Kenapa?"

"Kita kan seumuran, masa aku menjadi kakakmu?" jawab Naruto. Lagipula masa Naruto menjadi kakaknya Hinata?

"Kita jadi teman saja ya?" Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ia tidak suka kalau dianggap kakak oleh Hinata. Lagipula dia tidak ada hubungan darah dengan Hinata jadi tidak mungkin ia menjadi kakaknya.

"Eh..? Naruto-_kun _mau menjadi temanku?" ini luar biasa menyenangkan! Biasanya tidak ada yang pernah berkata duluan kepada Hinata "apakah mau menjadi temanku?" kepadanya. Tapi kali ini, Naruto yang mengatakan hal itu duluan. Kata-kata yang selalu ingin Hinata dengarkan dari seseorang.

"Sejak awal kita berkenalan, bukankah seharusnya kita sudah menjadi teman?"

::

::

"Kita sudah sampai nih Hinata." Naruto menatap ke gedung sekolah yang menjulang tinggi ke atas. Dilihatnya tidak ada lampu yang menyala.

"Apa _teme _tidak jadi menyelidiki ya?" pikir Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Maaf ya Naruto-_kun_." Naruto menatap Hinata yang sudah tertunduk, sekarang Hinata yang meminta maaf kepadanya. Kenapa diantara mereka selalu meluncur kata-kata maaf sih?

"Padahal baru kenal kemarin, tapi aku sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak." mendengar perkataan Hinata, Naruto mengerti. Jangan-jangan yang saat mau menjadikan dirinya kakak lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, aku mengenal dirimu tiga hari yang lalu. Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untukmu dapat mengatakan hal itu." seru Naruto lagi. Lagipula yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya mereka memasuki gerbang yang sudah ditutup itu?

"Ya, saat kasus pulang sekolah lalu ya."

"Bukan." Naruto menatap Hinata. Tapi ia langsung terkejut karena Hinata sekarang sudah ada diatas tembok sebelum memasuki lingkungan sekolah mereka.

"Hi.. Hinata!? Kok.. Bisa?" seru Naruto terkejut.

"Apanya yang kok bisa?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti dan lompat dari atas pagar dan sekarang sudah ada dihadapan Naruto walaupun mereka dipisahkan oleh sebatas pagar.

"Kau melompat pagar yang bahkan lebih tinggi darimu?"

"Lupakan saja Naruto-_kun_. Ayo masuk." Hinata membuka gembok yang menutup gerbang sekolahnya. Dalam hati Naruto, ia tidak suka dengan kejadian ini karena dia tidak terlihat keren kan? Masa yang terlihat keren malah perempuannya?

"Yang tadi Naruto-_kun _katakan pertemuan kita bukan saat pulang sekolah itu, lalu kapan dong? Bukannya pertama kali kita bertemu saat itu ya?" Hinata dan Naruto kini sudah memasuki koridor sekolah dan sedang berjalan menuju kelas Hinata.

"Bukan.."

"Jadi?" Hinata sedikit menengok sebentar menatap Naruto.

"Kasus buku kecilmu yang dikembalikan oleh seseorang, kamu ingat?" jawab Naruto. Saat itu, kejadian hari itu. Awal yang membuat Naruto tertarik dengan Hinata.

"Ah!" Hinata tersentak mengingatnya. "Jadi.. Laki-laki itu.." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mulut yang sudah membulat karena baru saja menerima informasi dari Naruto.

"Iya, itu aku."

"Terima kasih!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya singkat. Hinata mengucapkan terima kasihnya sekali lagi karena ucapan terima kasih yang saat itu bukanlah ucapan terima kasih yang sopan.

Saat itu Hinata menundukkan wajahnya sehingga ia tidak tahu orang yang memberikannya buku kecilnya itu siapa. Mengucapkan terima kasih dengan menunduk itupun pasti tidak enak dilihat.

"Haha, sudahlah, jangan dilebih-lebihkan. Hanya disuruh oleh Kakashi-_sensei _kok. Malahan aku senang disuruh seperti itu. Jadinya bisa mengenal dirimu deh." Naruto tertawa singkat dan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kelas Hinata.

"Ya, walaupun awalnya aku menggerutu." tentu saja dalam hati Naruto ia memiliki pemikiran seperti ini.

Hinata membuka kelasnya, menyalakan lampu yang sempat mati dan berjalan menunju kursinya. Dirabanya sedikit kolong mejanya dan didapatkanlah apa yang ia cari. Buku sketsanya kini sudah berada ditangannya dan itu membuat Hinata merasa lega.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku ya Naruto-_kun_." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan senyuman yang manis. Itu membuat Naruto merasa senang karena sepertinya senyumannya yang satu itu hanya ditunjukkan untuk dirinya.

"Tidak apa kok. Lagipula dirumah aku juga tidak memiliki pekerjaan." Naruto ikut tersenyum walaupun dapat dikatakan itu cengiran. "Jadi.. Apa mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Naruto setelahnya.

"Iya.."

"Ya sudah, ayo.."

"Iya Naruto-ku.."

Hi~ Hi~ Hi~

Prang!

Bruk!

Curr~

Suara itu membuat bulu kuduk Naruto langsung merinding. Ia melihat jam pada jam tangannya dan ternyata sudah jam sembilan malam. Pantas saja sudah mulai terdengar kegaduhan disana sini.

Naruto menatap Hinata dan tidak kalah terkejutnya disaat melihat Hinata yang biasa-biasa saja. Apa Hinata tidak mendengarkan suara apapun? Tapi suara itukan terdengar sangat kencang.

"Kau tidak mendengar suara Hinata?" tanya Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa tidak hanya ia sendiri yang mendengarkan suara itu. Kalau begitu, bisa saja Naruto beranggapan bahwa suara itu benar-benar suara yang dibuat oleh para hantu asli.

"Dengar kok. Suaranya ribut sekali mana mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya Naruto-_kun_." seru Hinata berjalan keluar kelas dan diikuti dengan Naruto yang kemudian keluar dan mematikan lampu kelas Hinata.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa bersikap biasa saja Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Karena suara-suara itu hanya suara buatan."

"He? A.. APAA?"

::

::

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya _teme_?" setelah ditanya oleh Naruto, ternyata Sasuke juga sudah mengetahui bahwa suara itu adalah suara buatan. Tapi kemungkinan hanya Sasuke dan Hinata yang mengetahuinya.

_"Iya, aku menerobos masuk ke ruang siaran radio. Taunya disana sistem suara itu akan bekerja secara otomatis mulai dari jam sembilan."_ jelas Sasuke. Kini Naruto mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa mengetahui hal itu. Yang Naruto bingungkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara Hinata mengetahui bahwa suara itu hanya buatan saja.

Saat Naruto tanyakan kenapa ia mengetahui hal itu, Hinata sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Sampai-sampai Naruto berpikir Hinata juga menerobos masuk ke ruang radio jadinya ia mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Lalu? Kau akan menuliskannya di koranmu bahwa itu hanya suara buatan?" kini Naruto beralih dari pikirannya dan menanyakan topik yang sebenarnya ingin ditanyakan olehnya dari tadi.

_"Tidak.."_

"Jadi?" kata-kata Sasuke tentu membuat Naruto bingung. Bukankah Sasuke mengadakan penyelidikan untuk menjadikannya berita utama di korannya. Dan saat Naruto sudah sampai di sekolah, Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sekolah. Itu berarti Sasuke sudah pulang duluan sebelum Naruto sampai disekolah.

_"Aku akan menulis bahwa itu benar-benar perbuatan hantu."_ jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa?" lagi-lagi Naruto bingung. Masa berita seperti itu dihilangkan begitu saja?

_"Bukankah akan lebih seru seperti itu?"_

"Hah~ Ya sudahlah." akhirnya Naruto menyerah. Ketua klubnya adalah dia dan mau beritanya seperti apa itu terserah dia.

_"Satu lagi. Kemarin saat kau tidak ada, aku berkeliling ke sekitar kolam renang sekolah bagian timur aku mendapatkan foto menarik. Akan kugunakan sebagai picture beritanya."_ kata-kata Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak mengerti. Foto apa yang didapatkannya di kolam renang sekolah bagian timur? Hanya ada pohon kan disekitarnya.

_"Ya sudah deh dobe, sudah malam. Kukirim setelah ini. Jaa."_

"Jaa." Naruto mematikan teleponnya. "Hah." kemudian ia menghela nafas. Setelah sampai dirumah, Naruto langsung menelpon Sasuke untuk memberitahukan bahwa itu hanya suara buatan.

Tapi tau-taunya Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya. Ya tidak jadilah ia memberitahukan hal itu. Naruto menyamankan posisi tidurnya karena sebentar lagi ia harus segera terlelap karena besok akan ada hal menyenangkan.

_Trililit~_

Naruto menatap layar _handphone_nya. "Sepertinya sudah sampai." seru Naruto dan membuka gambar yang dikirimkan oleh Sasuke.

"HAHH?" Naruto terkejut. "Ini sih memang hantu beneran! Transparan begini badannya!" Naruto sampai bangkit dari tidurnya karena terkejut melihat foto hantu tersebut. Langsung saja Naruto menghapus foto tersebut dari _handphone_nya dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Dasar..." gumam Naruto pelan. Tapi tidak perlu diambil pikiran oleh Naruto, ia tidak perduli dengan perbuatan sahabatnya itu. Asal dia senang, ya sudah. Lagipula besok akan menjadi hal menyenangkan.

_"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku sampai rumah lagi Naruto-kun." seru Hinata yang kini sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya._

_"Tidak apa."_

_"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya Naruto-kun." Hinatapun berjalan pelan membuka pintunya dan disaat hampir seluruh tubuh Hinata masuk, Naruto memanggilnya._

_"Ada apa?"_

_"Apakah besok kamu sibuk?" tanyanya._

_"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"_

_"Maukah kamu menemaniku kesuatu tempat?"_

_"Kemana?"_

_"Bukan ke tempat aneh-aneh kok. Mau tidak?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan wajah malu-malu._

_"Aa.. Baiklah."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Iya."_

_"Kalau begitu besok kutunggu di depan stasiun jam delapan pagi ya."_

_"Baiklah."_

_"Terima kasih Hinata~."_

"Kira-kira mau pergi kemana ya.." seru Naruto dan terlelap ke alam mimpinya.

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 4, end)**

Oke, _chapter _empat telah _update_~ Bagaimana menurut kalian semua? Aku senang jika kalian menikmatinya~ Oh ya, panjang cerita ini sekiranya satu tahun dalam cerita~

Awal cerita ini 'kan dua hari sebelum bulan September.. Dan sekarang aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai tanggal 25 Desember dengan total 12 _chapter_! Apa-apaan itu!

Masih empat bulan tapi sudah sebanyak itu.. Jadi sampai satu tahun berlalu, masih ada 8 bulan lagi.. Dan aku tak tahu berapa banyak _chapter _nantinya. Sampai saat itu aku berharap kalian tidak bosan membacanya ya~ Mungkin kata-kata ini tidak perlu dituliskan kali ya. Hehe

Okelah, sekian dariku.. Untuk _review _kubalas disini ya~

**Sarutobi RianMaru** : iya, Hinata mulai melangkah ke depan~ Aku tak bisa buat ff aksi dan horror~ maaf

**bala-san dewa hikikomori** : mengerti apa? Ini udah lanjut~ Arigatou~

**khf16 **: sampai chapter 12 yang sudah rampung sekarang, sepertinya belum ada konflik deh..

Bagaimana ya, kalau ada ide pasti kumasukkan konflik #plak

Masalahnya aku tak jago membuat konflik~ jadi apa yang terjadi dalam cerita sudah pasti langsung ada dalam otak~

Ya berharap saja suatu hari nanti di kepalaku muncul adegan konflik ya~ #plakjduak

**mangetsuNaru **: inner yang bagian mana ya?

Arigatou~

Sekian dan terima kasih~

Spesial thanks to :

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin, Sarutobi RianMaru, bala-san dewa hikikomori, khf16, mangetsuNaru


	5. Chapter 5

"Uhh.. Naruto-_kun _lama sekali." seru Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya pelan sambil sesekali melihat arlojinya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto kemarin, mereka akan bertemu di stasiun jam delapan pagi. Tapi sampai pukul setengah sembilan pun Naruto tidak kunjung datang menemui Hinata. Hinata sempat berpikir apa Naruto membatalkan perjanjiannya sehingga sampai sekarang ia tidak terlihat. Tapi Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggunya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Untungnya hari ini saat meminta persetujuan dari ayahnya supaya ia diperbolehkan untuk keluar rumah selama beberapa jam diperbolehkan. Kalau sampai tidak boleh, bisa-bisa Naruto yang akan menunggu seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata sekarang.

"Huh~." Hinata bersandar pada tiang yang ada di depan stasiun sambil menatap ke arah sepatunya bosan. Andai saja ia punya ponsel, pasti ia dapat menanyakan dimana keberadaan Naruto. Tapi sampai saat kemarin-kemarin, ia tidak membutuhkan ponsel sama sekali.

Kali ini Hinata menyesal karena ia menolak pemberian ayahnya saat ayahnya memberikan ponsel kepadanya. Yang pada akhirnya ponsel itu berakhir dengan Hiashi sendirilah yang menggunakkannya.

"Hinata!~"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Ia sangat mengenal suara yang memanggilnya itu. Walaupun ada rasa senang karena akhirnya Naruto sudah tiba, terdapat rasa kesal juga disana karena Naruto tidak tepat waktu.

Hinata dapat melihat perlahan-lahan Naruto mendekati dirinya dengan berlari, dan setelah sampai dihadapan Hinata, Naruto menundukkan badannya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah menatap ke arah lantai.

"Ma.. Maaf aku telat Hinata." masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Naruto meminta maaf kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya dapat menatap Naruto yang kini berdiri dengan posisi yang benar.

"Maaf ya." sekali lagi Naruto meminta maaf dan membenarkan posisi tubuhnya sambil tersenyum lebar seakan tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Hinata menghela nafasnya pelan. "Tidak apa." serunya. "Lalu.. Mau kemana kita sekarang Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata. Hinata menyilangkan tangannya dan pindah dari posisi bersandarnya.

"Hm.. Sebenarnya sampai kemarin aku belum tahu kita mau kemana." meletakan sebelah tangannya dibawah dagu, Naruto menceritakan yang sebenarnya dengan posisi seakan berpikir.

"Ja.. Jadi.. Untuk apa Naruto-_kun _mengajakku keluar kemarin malam kalau memang sekarang Naruto-_kun _tidak tahu kita mau kemana?" Hinata mulai kesal. Sudah dibuat menunggu oleh Naruto dengan waktu yang tidak dapat dikatakan singkat, kini Naruto malah mengatakan hal yang membuat Hinata tidak percaya.

Mengajak orang pergi, tetapi tidak tahu mau pergi kemana?

Naruto yang melihat wajah kesal Hinata langsung kelabakan dihadapannya. "Ah.. Ma.. Maaf Hinata. Tapi pagi ini aku sudah menemukan jawabannya!" seru Naruto menghilangkan sedikit kekesalan yang dialami oleh Hinata.

"Jadi.. Mau kemana?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia ingin tahu kemana Naruto akan membawa Hinata pergi. Sikap Hinata yang seperti itu membuat Naruto gemas karena melihat wajah bingung Hinata yang imut, tetapi Naruto tidak dapat menunjukkan hal itu.

"Kalau aku memberitahukannya padamu, tidak seru dong."

**v(•o• My Baby Blue:**

**Second Life •o•)v**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

My Baby Blue: Second Life © Kagami

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

Bagaikan seorang pangeran yang mengecup telapak tangan putri, tapi sedikit berbeda karena Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. Naruto menarik Hinata dan membawanya menaiki sebuah kereta menuju ke perfektur H. Kemudian mereka berdua mengambil tempat duduk di samping pintu.

Saat mereka menaiki kereta tersebut, kereta itu tidak banyak penumpangnya. Jadi mereka dapat duduk, tidak biasanya yang setiap hari kereta itu bisa penuh dengan penumpang. Mungkin karena hari libur, oleh karena itu sepi.

"Kereta menuju perfektur H? Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Hinata sedikit berpikir. "Kereta ini melewati perfektur D, F dan G. Kita akan turun di salah satu stasiun itu kan?" Hinata menengok ke arah Naruto setelah mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Ya, pasti suatu tempat disalah satu perfektur tersebut.

"Nanti kau juga mengetahuinya kok Hinata. Tapi kamu pintar juga ya dapat memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu." seru Naruto bersandar dan menatap ke arah dinding kereta.

"Oh ya Hinata, aku masih penasaran dengan lukisanmu disaat kamu senang. Kapan-kapan tunjukkan padaku ya." dan tanpa sadar Naruto terlelap ke alam tidurnya karena suasana kereta yang tenang ditemani dengan irama deretan roda kereta api yang bergesekan dengan rel membuat irama yang enak untuk didengar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap tempat duduk yang diduduki oleh Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak ada disana! Kenapa jadi berganti dengan ibu-ibu yang membawa anak? Apa Hinata sudah turun duluan? Masa iya?

Sudah bergitu kenapa penumpangnya jadi banyak sangat? Kemana Hinata dan kenapa Hinata menghilang? "Hinata! Dimana kau?" panggil Naruto sedikit berteriak. Barangkali Hinata masih berada di gerbong ini tetapi dengan jarak yang sedikit terpisah.

"Naruto-_kun_." mendengar suara Hinata, Naruto langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah asal suara tersebut. Dikala Naruto menemukannya, Naruto langsung bangun dari duduknya dan menuju ke arah Hinata yang berjarak kira-kira dua meter darinya. Sudah pasti tempat duduk yang ia tinggalkan sudah direbut oleh orang yang sangat ingin duduk.

"Maaf, permisi." ucap Naruto diantara kerumunan penumpang supaya para penumpang memberikannya jalan untuk menuju ke arah Hinata yang berada tepat di samping pintu.

"Haduh.." seru Naruto dikala ia sudah sampai di depan Hinata. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung, sepertinya Naruto merasa kerepotan.

"Maaf karena aku sudah merepotkanmu Naruto-_kun_." Hinata merasa bersalah, oleh sebab itu ia meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

"Tidak apa kok. Memangnya kau kemana sampai tidak mendapatkan duduk Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Kejadian seperti itu pasti ada latar belakangnya dong? Tidak mungkin secara tidak sadar Hinata berjalan sendiri ke tempat yang jauh dari Naruto.

"Ah.. Tadi saat sampai di perfektur D ada masalah teknis sedikit makanya kereta berhenti cukup lama. Aku keluar sebentar untuk membeli minuman. Tapi saat aku kembali, tiba-tiba saja kereta sudah sepenuh ini." jelas Hinata sejelas-jelasnya supaya Naruto mengerti dan juga tentu percaya dengan kata-kata yang Hinata ucapkan.

"Lain kali jangan diulang lagi ya Hinata. Kalau mau keluar setidaknya ajaklah aku ikut bersamamu." seru Naruto. Bukannya apa-apa, tetapi 'kan bahaya jika keretanya berangkat dan Hinata ketinggalan. Bisa repot urusannya nanti.

"Tapi tadi aku tidak enak dengan Naruto-_kun_. Naruto-_kun_ tertidur pulas sekali." ucap Hinata. Naruto hanya menghela nafas menanggapi kata-kata Hinata.

"Bangunkan aku sa.."

BRUK

"Eh.. Eh?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto terdorong ke arah Hinata sehingga suara berturan tangan Naruto dan kaca jendela terdengar cukup keras.

"Ma.. Maaf Hinata. Dorongan dari belakang luar biasa." ucap Naruto pelan. "Pantas saja.. Sudah sampai perfektur F." ucapnya setelahnya. Karena sudah sampai stasiun berikutnya, otomatis pasti penumpang akan bertambah banyak dan tambah berdesak-desakkannya pula penumpang di dalamnya.

"Tapi Naruto-_kun _tidak apa-apa 'kan? Suara benturannya keras sekali." Hinata khawatir, memang sih Naruto sedikit merasakan nyut-nyutan pada tangannya. Tapi yang lebih dipikirkan oleh Naruto sekarang adalah posisinya dengan Hinata!

Posisi apaan nih? Naruto seperti memojokkan Hinata dengan posisi tangan yang seperti itu. Jarak diantara mereka berdua pun sangat dekat. Naruto menatap Hinata yang bertubuh mungil, tingginya hanya sebahunya saja. Tapi apa Hinata tidak berpikir macam-macam ya? Dengan jarak seperti itu, apa tidak terlintas semacam pikiran apa gitu? Malu setidaknya?

"Masih polos sih. Ah~." tiba-tiba kata-kata itu terluncur dari mulut Naruto. Bertambah sudah pengetahuan Naruto mengenai Hinata, sudah pemalu, manis, polos pun ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi entah mengapa ada yang membuat Naruto tidak puas jadinya Naruto mengeluh pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Polos?" Hinata mendongkakkan kepalanya keatas dikala mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Apanya yang polos Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata penuh dengan tanda tanya. Polos? Polos? Apa itu sebuah permainan kata?

"Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa kok." seru Naruto membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Habisnya saat ia menengok ke bawah untuk menanggapi kata-kata Hinata, jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat sih. Wajah Naruto pasti sudah memerah karenanya.

_"Perfektur G. Perfektur G."_

"Eh?" Naruto menatap ke arah stasiun yang merupakan tujuannya. Stasiun terakhir sebelum menuju ke perfektur H.

"Kita turun disini Hinata." dan mereka turun disana. Sama seperti saat membawa Hinata ke dalam kereta, kini Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya keluar dari kereta tersebut.

"Kita mau kemana Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata sembari meneguk minuman yang ia beli sebelumnya. Saat ini, mereka sedang duduk di bangku stasiun, hitung-hitung beristirahat sebentar setelah berdiri selama kurang lebih satu jam.

"Nanti kau juga tahu kok Hinata." jawab Naruto yang juga sedang meminum minuman yang telah dibeli oleh Hinata.

"Begitu.. Baiklah." seru Hinata dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun setelahnya.

"Hm.." Naruto menatap langit biru yang cerah kemudian menatap kereta lain yang telah sampai ke perfektur G. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menyemangati dirinya dengan suara yang lumayan keras dan menatap Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kita jalan sekarang Hinata!" mendengarkan perkataan Naruto, Hinata langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menyusuri stasiun sampai pada akhirnya mereka sudah keluar dari stasiun tersebut.

Dalam hati Hinata, ia merasa bingung akan pergi kemana dia. Hinata selalu memikirkan hal itu setiap perjalanannya. Tempat tujuan saja tidak jelas akan kemana, dan sudah pasti itu akan menjadi beban pikiran bagi Hinata.

Dikala kebingungan Hinata yang membuatnya tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Naruto mengagetkannya dengan suaranya yang memanggil Hinata. "Hinata!" serunya dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Hinata langsung menengok ke arah Naruto dan langsung terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang. Sebuah taman bunga matahari dengan langit yang terlihat sangat luas ditambah dengan senyuman merekah Naruto yang membuatnya semakin berkesan. Hinata membuka mulutnya saking terkejutnya dengan pemandangan ini, baru kali ini ia melihat pemandangan seindah ini.

Selama perjalanan ia selalu memikirkan banyak hal sehingga tidak menyadari tempat yang seindah ini. "Wah~." kagum Hinata menatap sekelilingnya. Tidak dapat berhenti mata Hinata untuk melihat tempat yang seperti ini.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata, ia berhenti tepat di depannya. Dengan senyum cengiran yang biasa Naruto keluarkan, Naruto memberikan senyuman itu kepada Hinata. "Bagaimana? Indah sekali bukan?" ucap Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_." panggil Hinata.

"Iya?"

"Ini.."

"Hm..?"

"Sangat indah!" Hinata mengeluarkan semangat menggebunya. Sampai-sampai Naruto tertawa karena baru kali ini Hinata menunjukkan sifatnya yang terlihat bersemangat dan mata yang bersinar seperti itu.

Hinata hanya dapat bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa. Ia pun menanyakan hal itu, dan hanya diberikan gelengan oleh Naruto. Kemudian mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang kebetulan ada disana sembari menatap langit dan bunga matahari yang tinggi-tinggi.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto dikala ketenangan beserta angin sepoi-sepoi yang menemani mereka.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata merespon panggilan Hinata tanpa mengubah arah pandangannya kepada langit.

"Kamu tahu kenapa hamster menyukai biji bunga matahari?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menatap wajah Naruto, terdapat wajah serius disana. Itu membuat Hinata jadi bingung harus berkata apa karena jarang sekali selama mengenal Naruto, Naruto seserius itu.

"A.. Aku tidak tahu." jawab Hinata pelan. Hinata takut kalau ia salah jawab, suasananya akan menjadi tidak enak. Jadi Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Itu karena.. Biji bunga matahari itu enak!"

"Eh?" Hinata langsung terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja cengiran Naruto yang biasanya langsung muncul dan menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putih yang berjajar dengan rapih. Dikira oleh Hinata apaan, tahunya hanya pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Naruto-_kun_! Dikira pertanyaan serius, taunya malah jadi tidak nyambung seperti ini.. Huh.." Hinata menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia menatap ke arah berlawanan dengan Naruto karena sudah membuat Hinata merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak seperti barusan.

"Sudahlah Hinata, maafkan aku deh~ Janji, tak akan kuulangi~." seru Naruto sedikit merengek supaya Hinata tidak merasa kesal lagi kepadanya. Tapi setelah Naruto pikir-pikir, perkataannya barusan memang aneh sih.

"Janji?" mendengar perkataan bahwa Naruto tidak akan mengulangi keisengannya lagi, Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mata yang sangat imut.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan gaya lebay. "Oh tidak!" sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. "Ini terlalu manis." sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai menyingkirkan tangannya dari matanya dan menatap Hinata.

Disini, Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. "Apanya yang manis?" tanyanya. "Apakah rasa biji bunga matahari?" tanya Hinata lagi tidak mengerti. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasa biji bunga matahari yang sudah diolah menjadi kuaci rasanya asin.. Lalu dari mana rasa manisnya?" sambil bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri, Hinata menatap ke arah bunga-bunga matahari yang ada di depannya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Hinata berjalan mendekati bunga tersebut dan melihatnya secara teliti. "Hm.." Hinata berpikir, lalu kembali ia membalikkan tubuhnya cepat dan menatap Naruto. "Bagian mana yang manis?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi. Kali ini Hinata benar-benar bingung, apa kuaci yang diberi tambahan rasa susu supaya manis?

"Baru-baru ini kalau tidak salah ada kuaci dengan rasa susu putih deh.." Hinata berpikir dalam hatinya. Atau hanya karena rasa keingintahuan Hinata yang besar, makanya Hinata sampai memikirkan hal itu secara berlebihan?

"Maaf Naruto-_kun_, aku tidak mengerti. Sudah kucoba memikirkan kuaci yang manis tetapi yang terlintas dipikiranku hanya kuaci rasa _vanilla _yang belum lama ini diproduksi." jelas Hinata sejelas-jelasnya apa yang dipikirkannya sebelumnya tentang kuaci yang manis.

"Aa.. Sebenarnya yang kumaksudkan bukan tentang kuaci sih. Tapi ya sudahlah." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa renyah kepada Hinata. Sebenarnya saat Hinata bergulat dengan pikirannya, Naruto sedikit merasa tidak suka karena Hinata jadi keasyikan sendiri. Tapi tidak diambil pusing oleh Naruto karena bukankah Naruto mengajak Hinata kesini untuk bersenang-senang?

"Hinata, apa mau kupetik bunganya untuk dibawa pulang?" tanya Naruto. Kalau dipikir-pikir, taman bunga sebanyak ini tidak ada yang memilikinya, jadi tak apa jika ada yang memetiknya 'kan?

"Ah! Jangan!"

Mendengar kata itu dari Hinata, Naruto jadi bingung. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Naruto lagi. Naruto sedikit kecewa sih karena Hinata menolak tawarannya, padahal Naruto sudah membayangkan senyum Hinata jika Hinata berkata iya.

"Tidak, aku suka.. Tapi nanti jadi cepat layu bunganya."

"Kalau soal itu, bisa menggunakan gelas tinggi yang diberi air dan bunganya diletakan disana 'kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata menggeleng. "Bunga itu akan bertahan lebih lama disini daripada di dalam pot air 'kan Naruto-_kun_? Itu akan lebih baik karena setidaknya keindahannya akan lebih lama dikagumi oleh banyak orang." Hinata tersenyum. Benar, yang Hinata katakan benar. Bunga yang sudah dipetik, tidak akan bertahan lama walaupun sudah diberi air setiap hari. Bunga yang tetap pada tempat ia tumbuh dan tempat akarnya berada, itulah tempat dia berakhir pula.

Naruto sejenak memikirkan kata-kata Hinata. "Kamu benar Hinata." kemudian Naruto ikut tersenyum bersama dengan Hinata. Setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Hinata memang luar biasa, bagi Naruto, itulah keistimewaan Hinata dibandingkan dengan gadis lainnya.

"Duduk lagi?" tanya Naruto setelahnya. Hinata mengangguk dan mereka berdua kembali pada posisi semula yaitu duduk di bangku dengan tenang. Keheningan pun melanda mereka setelahnya, Naruto kembali merasa bosan.

"Hah~." Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Naruto-_kun_." panggil Hinata.

"Ya.."

"Waktu itu aku pernah berkata soal keajaiban, dan waktu itu aku berkata tentang menunggu, 'kan..?"

"Ya?"

"Nah.. Asalkan keajaiban itu kembali hadir dalam hidupku, kurasa aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Aku tidak menunggu, karena aku sudah menemukannya sekarang berkat kata-kata Naruto-_kun_."

"Eh?.." Naruto beralih menatap Hinata. Kata-katanya barusan seakan berkata bahwa ia merasakan ke..bahagiaan? "Jadi.. Sekarang kamu bahagia?" sukses sudah Naruto melontarkan pertanyaannya kepada Hinata.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Hinata menemukan keajaiban itu berkat Naruto 'kan? Bukannya Naruto ingin membanggakan diri, tetapi Naruto yang memberikan Hinata saran dan semangat. Boleh 'kan Naruto berpikir bahwa Hinata yang sekarang itu berkat Naruto?

"Aa.. Mungkin?"

"Loh..? Kenapa mungkin?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Di sekolah, Hinata sudah tidak sendirian lagi. Lalu mendengar ceritanya tentang dia dan keluarganya, sepertinya tidak ada masalah apapun. Lalu apa lagi yang menghalanginya untuk bahagia?

"Karena.. Kebahagiaan tidak semudah itu didapatkan.." Hinata menatap langit, langit yang seperti ini melukiskan kebahagiaan yang tak terduga. Tapi.. Kenapa kebahagiaan itu sulit sekali untuk didapatkan?

::

::

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku pergi Naruto-_kun_. Maaf karena jadinya seperti ini." seru Hinata sebelum berpamitan kepada Naruto di depan rumahnya.

Sekarang menunjukkan pukul dua siang, waktu keluar yang diberikan oleh ayahnya hanya sampai jam itu dan tidak boleh lebih. Oleh sebab itu Hinata sudah sampai dirumahnya sekarang.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa kok Hinata. Lain kali aku akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Tunggu saja ya~." Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata dan berlalu dari rumah Hinata.

"Kebahagiaan yang diberikan Naruto-_kun_? Aku menantikan hal itu.." batin Hinata dalam hatinya. Ia memegang dadanya, rasanya terdapat degupan jantung yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Bukannya Hinata tidak senang dengan keluarganya, Hinata sudah sangat bahagia memiliki keluarga seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, rasa bahagia yang diberikan oleh Naruto terdapat perbedaan disana.

"Perbedaan apa ya..?" Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya. "Aku pulang." seru Hinata memasuki rumahnya. Tapi tidak ada yang membalas kata-katanya, mungkin saja ayahnya sedang keluar rumah sebentar. Ya sudahlah, lagipula Hinata sudah biasa menghadapi kesendirian di rumah sejak kematian ibunya.

Hinata memiliki seorang adik perempuan, Hanabi Hyuuga. Saat ini dia sedang sekolah di kota sebelah. Hanabi juga tinggal di asrama sekolah, ia hanya pulang ke rumah disaat liburan saja. Karena liburan hari ini hanya satu hari, oleh sebab itu Hanabi tidak kembali. Jadi jika ayahnya sedang keluar rumah, Hinata hanya sendirian di rumahnya.

Sejak kematian ibunya, semuanya telah berubah. Kebahagiaan yang biasanya selalu terasa penuh, kini sedikit bekurang. Sejak saat itu, apa yang seharusnya terjadi dulu, tidak terjadi lagi dengan kehidupan yang sekarang.

_BRUKK!_

_"KAA-SAN!"_

_"Kasihan ya, padahal kedua anaknya masih kecil. Tapi sudah ditinggalkan oleh ibunya."_

_"Ibunya tertabrak oleh truk disaat menyebrang jalan. Bagaimana bisa pengendara itu menyetir padahal sedang mabuk seperti itu."_

_"Hinata, Hanabi, tenang saja. Ayah akan bekerja lebih keras lagi supaya kalian bisa bahagia. Jadi.. Jangan bersedih ya."_

_"Apa yang sudah terjadi, biarlah terjadi. Masa sekarang adalah masa yang harus dijalani. Jadi, walaupun sepahit apapun kehidupan ini, kita harus tetap tersenyum. Kalian mengerti Hinata, Hanabi?"_

"Hah~." Hinata menghela nafasnya. Dilepasnya sepatu yang ia gunakan dan menaruhnya di pinggiran dengan rapih dan berjalan menuju bagian rumahnya lebih dalam.

"Jadi ingat kematian _kaa-san_." Hinata mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap dinding atap rumahnya dan bersandar pada sebuah sofa di ruang keluarga.

"Ya sudahlah.."

::

::

"Istirahat! Yeah!"

"Lee! Kau berisik sekali!"

"Suka-suka aku dong. Week!"

"Seperti biasa, ribut sekali. Ya 'kan, _teme_?" Naruto menopang dagunya bosan sambil menatap Lee yang membuat kehebohan di kelasnya.

"Hn." tidak menatap Naruto sedikit pun, Sasuke tetap melakukan aktivitas biasa yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Oh iya _teme_, bagaimana perkembangan koran sekolahnya? Kapan keluar? Hampir minggu pertama loh." seru Naruto mengganti percakapan sebelumnya yang sudah pasti tidak akan berlanjut ke topik pembicaraan yang lain.

"Sedang dalam proses percetakan." jawab Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas tanpa ada tanda koma satu pun.

"Hoo begitu.." kini Naruto semakin bosan. Ia menatap ke arah luar jendela dan melihat langit. Di saat melihat langit seperti itu, Naruto jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Baiklah!" Naruto bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku akan ke atap saja." Naruto menggenggam kedua tangannya semangat. "Aku ke atap ya _teme_." ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke supaya nanti Sasuke tidak bingung kemana Naruto itu pergi.

"Silahkan saja." dan berlalulah Naruto dari kelasnya menuju ke atap sekolah. Seperti biasa, pasti untuk ke atap sekolah harus melewati tangga yang menyeramkan terlebih dahulu.

Baru satu langkah Naruto menaiki anak tangga, tiba-tiba saja Lee memanggilnya. "Ketua kelas!" begitu katanya.

Naruto pun menghentikan langkah kakinya, berbalik dan mendapatkan Lee yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini ketua kelas?" tanya Lee kepada Naruto.

"Sudah jelas mau ke ataplah.."

"Serius?"

"Iya.."

"Beneran?"

"Iya. Kenapa memangnya? Mau ikut?"

"E.. Eh.. Tidak deh. Aku duluan ke kelas ya."

"Oke."

Pembicaraan singkat antara Naruto dengan Lee pun berakhir. Kemudian Naruto kembali menaiki satu persatu anak tangga, seperti saat pertama kali Naruto memiliki niat untuk naik ke atap sekolah, itulah disaat Naruto pertama kali memiliki seorang gadis yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ya. Disaat pertama kali aku tertarik olehmu, aku memiliki niat untuk melewati tangga ini. Makanya, tangga seseram apapun itu, tangga dengan rumor seram apapun itu, akan kulalui agar dapat bertemu denganmu."

Kritt..

"Hinata, apa kau disini?"

"Ah.. Naruto-_kun_, selamat datang."

**To be Continue**

**(Ch. 5, end)**

Yohoo.. Setelah kurang lebih dua minggu diriku dapat _upload _kembalil~ dan inilah _chapter _lima yang telah kunanti-nantikan _upload_~ #plak

Baiklah, saat ini diriku tidak punya banyak kata-kata yang dapat disampaikan, jadi diriku balas _review _dulu ya~ yang _login _maupun tak _login _kubalas disini semua~

**mangetsuNaru **: menurutku itu bukan flame kok~ ok, sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam cerita itu mengalir saja dalam kepala. Ya jadinya seperti itu~

Arigatou~

**khf16 **: ya, diriku akan berusaha membuat konfliknya~

Saran diterima~ aku akan membuat pemberitahuannya di chapter berikutnya~ arigatou~

**Zombie-NHL** : ini udah lanjut, arigatou~

**Bunshin Anugrah ET,** **idunx **: arigatou~ ini udah lanjut kok~

**Dwi . sitimaharani** : arigatou~ sifat laki-laki yang malu-malu itu terlihat manis~ ya 'kan? #plak

**ShadouRyu-kun** : wah.. Benarkah? Dirimu menangis? Aku terharu~ #plak

Diriku tidak pernah merasa membuat fic yang feelnya terasa, tapi syukurlah jika ada fic-ku yang terasa feelnya~ arigatou~

**bala-san dewa hikikomori** : iya, arigatou sarannya~

Ya, sekian dariku~ Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

Spesial thanks to :

mangetsuNaru, khf16, Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin, Zombie-NHL, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Dwi . sitimaharani, idunx, ShadouRyu-kun, bala-san dewa hikikomori


	6. Chapter 6

"Baiklah~ Karena seminggu sudah berlalu, apakah kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas kelompok kalian?" dari depan kelas, Kurenai-_sensei _kembali mengingatkan tugas yang tengah ia berikan seminggu yang lalu.

"Sudah _sensei_~." jawab semua murid dengan antusias.

"Kalau begitu silahkan dikumpulkan di meja _sensei _dan jangan lupa tulis nama kelompoknya ya." para murid pun segera mengumpulkan tugas mereka di atas meja Kurenai-_sensei_. Tapi Kurenai menyadari bahwa ada muridnya yang tidak mengumpulkan tugasnya. Guru yang baik harus menyadari hal sekecil apapun.

"Sakura, Ino, apa kalian tidak mengerjakan tugas _sensei_?" tanya Kurenai dengan tatapan bingung dan juga amarahnya akan naik jika mereka benar-benar tidak mengerjakan tugas mereka, padahal sebelumnya Sakura dan Ino tidak pernah bolos mengerjakan tugas sekalipun.

"Sebentar _sensei_, prakarya kami akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Ha?"

Sementara itu di sisi lain..

"Hei lihat, siapa itu? Manis sekali.."

"Mana? Mana?"

"Hei, ada apa sih ramai sekali?" Naruto yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Sasuke dibuat penasaran dengan apa yang teman kelasnya lihat di depan kelas mereka. Naruto pun ingin tahu apa yang diributkan oleh mereka sampai berisik seperti itu.

"Apa itu putri dari kerajaan dongeng?"

"Yang benar saja! Mana ada yang seperti itu!"

"Itu pasti prakarya salah satu murid untuk tugas Kurenai-_sensei_." Sasuke yang sudah melihat apa yang diributkan oleh anak laki-laki kelas mereka pun menjawabnya.

"Tapi kepikiran ya mereka membuat benda seperti itu. Orang yang memakainya pun cocok."

"Iya.."

"Siapa sih dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya deh.."

"Apaan sih?" dengan penasaran Naruto menyelip kumpulan anak laki-laki di depan pintu dan ikut melihatnya.

"Masa kau tidak kenal, dia kan itu.."

"Dia..

Hinata!"

**v(•o• My Baby Blue:**

**Second Life •o•)v**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

My Baby Blue: Second Life © Kagami

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

_Sreet_..

Pintu kelas terbuka, dengan memberanikan diri Hinata berjalan menuju ke tengah kelas. "Sudah datang!" dengan semangat Ino dan Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke tengah kelas.

"Inilah prakarya kami!"

↳ _FLASHBACK ↰_

_"Baiklah, karena sudah ditentukan, besok ke rumah aku ya untuk mulai mendesainnya." seru Sakura kepada Hinata dan juga Ino._

_"Eh.. Bolehkah?" tanya Hinata. Sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengunjungi rumah seseorang karena ia tidak pernah memiliki seorang teman pun. _

_"Tentu saja boleh, kau kan sekarang sudah menjadi teman kami." seru Ino dan membuat Hinata terharu. Ia merasa sangat senang karena bisa masuk ke kelompok Sakura dan Ino, mereka berdua memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik._

_Langsung saja pada Hinata yang kini sudah berada di rumah Sakura, mereka telah mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat prakarya mereka. Sebelum sampai di rumah Sakura, mereka telah berbelanja bahan-bahan terlebih dahulu._

_"Baiklah, desainnya aku yang buat, Ino memadukannya dengan benda yang cocok dan Hinata sebagai model yang akan mengenakannya ya." Sakura tersenyum dan membuat Hinata terkejut._

_"Ke.. Kenapa aku? Aku tidak bisa! Mohon diganti!" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak mungkin Hinata yang mengenakannya! Karena selama ini keberadaan Hinata sama sekali tidak dianggap, kalau tiba-tiba Hinata melakukan hal itu bisa-bisa membuat pandangan anak-anak kelas tertuju kepadanya. Hinata tidak suka itu!_

_"Jangan begitu Hinata, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kamu sampaikan kepada anak kelas 'kan? Selama satu setengah tahun pasti ada kata-kata yang ingin kamu ucapkan 'kan? Selama ini kami selalu memperhatikanmu, kamu merasa kesepian 'kan?" mendengar perkataan Sakura, Hinata jadi bersedih. Air matanya mengalir dari matanya dan membuat Sakura dan Ino kelabakan._

_"Maafkan aku, aku memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian. Tapi.. Tapi aku malu." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Benar, ia tidak suka dengan sikap pemalunya itu, ia tidak suka._

_"Jangan begitu Hinata, saat pengumpulan prakarya ini, kamu memiliki kesempatan itu. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yang sudah kami berikan ya Hinata." Sakura memegang pundak Hinata, dari tangannya, ia memberikan keberanian kepada Hinata supaya ia dapat melakukannya pada hari itu._

_"Iya.."_

↳ _FLASHBACK END ↰_

"Bagaimana _sensei_? Bagus 'kan? Cocok dengan pemakainya 'kan? Bagaimana menurut _sensei_?" tanya Ino dengan semangatnya sambil menatap Kurenai dengan tatapan membara yang penuh harap.

Kurenai menatap Hinata dan membuat Hinata merasa malu karena sudah ditatap seperti itu sehingga menundukkan kepalanya. Aduh..

"Hinata! Jangan menunduk!" dengan berbisik, Ino mengatakan hal itu kepada Hinata. Dalam hati Ino, masa dengan guru sendiri Hinata juga malu.

"Benar!" seru Hinata dalam hatinya. Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya dengan berani menatap _sensei_-nya lurus. Mengumpulkan keberanian itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit. Tinggal mengambil nafas dalam, mengatur hati dan keberanian pun telah terkumpul.

"Bagus, idenya berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Warna gaun, bunga asli itu, dan desainnya cocok. Lavender ya, cocok sekali denganmu Hinata." ucap Kurenai menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino dan memunculkan senyum mengembang puas Sakura dan Ino.

"Tentu saja." seru Ino dengan semangatnya.

"Lalu, bagian mana saja yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kurenai. Bukankah sebuah tugas kelompok setiap orang harus melakukan hal-hal tertentu? Jangan sampai hanya menumpang nama saja pada kelompok itu, itu tidak baik~

"Sakura mendesain dan menjahit, aku memberikan sentuhan terakhir dan mendandani Hinata dan Hinata memberikan tambahan desain serta yang menggunakannya. Adil 'kan?" Ino tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan dari Kurenai. Walaupun sepertinya tugas yang paling berat dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Bagus.. Kalian semua membagikan tugas dengan adil. S_ensei _akan memberikan tambahan nilai kepada kalian."

"Asyik!" seru Sakura dan Ino bersemangat sambil memberikan tos-an mereka berdua kepada Hinata.

"Lalu Hinata, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Kurenai tersenyum. Sepertinya Kurenai mengerti maksud senyuman dan lirikan aneh Sakura dan Ino kepadanya.

"A.. Ano.. Tidak ada!" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan hal itu dengan keadaan seperti ini 'kan? Bukan begitu! Ini adalah waktu yang tepat!

"Hinata, kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja. Belum tentu ada waktu yang tepat seperti sekarang untuk kau berbicara lho Hinata." seru Kurenai tersenyum kepada Hinata. Benar, belum tentu ada waktu yang bagus seperti sekarang ini.

"Aa.." sedikit saja, Hinata mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Hinata berjalan lebih maju sedikit ke depan kelas. "Selama hampir dua tahun ini, maafkan aku karena sifatku yang seperti ini. Aku seperti orang yang menyebalkan karena selalu menolak diajak dan mengajak kalian berbicara. Bukannya karena aku senang menyendiri atau tidak suka, tapi aku malu sehingga tidak tahu harus berbicara apa di hadapan kalian.. Sehingga.. Sehingga aku selalu menundukkan wajahku dan tidak menjawab sapaan kalian. Maafkan aku." sedikit lagi, apa yang ingin Hinata sampaikan sedikit lagi akan selesai. Walaupun Hinata tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata dengan baik, Hinata ingin mereka semua mengerti. Kesendirian Hinata, bukan itu yang diinginkan olehnya.

"Sebenarnya.. Sebenarnya.. Selama ini aku ingin bisa akrab dengan kalian. Maafkan aku.." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. Ia malu sekali saat ini. Ingin saja ia menghilang dari dunia ini karena tidak tahan dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Hinata yang selalu menghilang dari pusat perhatian, kini menjadi pusat perhatian di kelasnya.

Hening..

Hinata semakin malu karena sama sekali tidak ada yang merespon kata-katanya barusan. Apa anak kelasnya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya? Apapun kata-kata dan penjelasan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata? Bagaimana ini? Ini.. Ini salah Hinata!

Prok prok prok

"Eh..?" suara tepuk tangan? Perlahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya pelan dan melihat siapa yang bertepuk tangan.

"Ki.. Kiba-_kun_."

Melihat Kiba bertepuk tangan, anak-anak yang lainnya ikut bertepuk tangan. Hinata merasa lega karena kata-katanya tidak dianggap angin lalu oleh mereka. "Bagus Hinata!" Ino memukul pelan bahu Hinata sambil sedikit menangis terharu dengan gaya yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Te.. Terima kasih."

Kiba sebagai ketua kelas di kelas itu pun berjalan mendekati Hinata. Setelah sampai di depan Hinata, Kiba tersenyum lembut. "Walaupun kita tidak pernah berbicara, tetapi kamu mengetahui dan mengingat namaku, aku senang. Lain kali jangan sungkan terhadap kami ya." kata-kata Kiba bagaikan kata-kata yang berharga bagi Hinata. Sebuah kata-kata indah yang sangat ingin di dengar oleh Hinata oleh teman sekelasnya.

"Jangan sungkan ya, kita ini.. Teman 'kan?" Hinata menangis, seperti apa yang selalu diinginkan olehnya, ia telah mendapatkan kehangatan itu.

"Terima kasih.."

::

::

"Tadi aku lihat loh." Hinata yang sedang melukis langit menengok ke arah Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

"Lihat apa?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya sementara supaya dapat fokus kepada perkataan Naruto.

"Kamu.." Hinata semakin bingung. Lihat Hinata? Hinata melakukan apa?

"Aku? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Saat memakai gaun itu." Naruto bersandar pada dinding dan menatap langit.

"EH?" Hinata terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut! Kenapa Naruto dapat melihatnya? Padahal langkah kaki Hinata sudah diperkecil dan sudah menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya supaya tidak ada yang melihatnya. Tapi kenapa masih dapat dilihat? Tentu saja! Hawa keberadaan tidak mungkin dapat dihilangkan!

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu Hinata." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Maaf." Hinata hanya dapat meminta maaf dan kembali pada posisi semulanya.

"Haha, tapi kamu manis kok." tawa Naruto pelan. Tapi walaupun begitu, Naruto mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kok!

"Te.. Terima kasih." Hinata hanya dapat berterima kasih kepada Naruto. Ia tidak mau terkejut seperti sebelumnya kalau tidak nanti Naruto akan merasa marah lagi. Marah? Itu menurut pemikiran Hinata sih, tapi sebenarnya Naruto tidak marah melainkan merasa biasa saja.

"Tapi sayang sekali ya.. Hah.." Naruto menghela nafasnya dalam. Seperti ada yang sangat disayangkan.

"Apanya yang disayangkan Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Yang sebelumnya mereka bicarakan adalah soal prakarya itu 'kan? Lalu, apa yang disayangkan dari itu?

"Aa..." Naruto terhenti.

_'Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau yang boleh melihat Hinata disaat tampil semanis itu hanya aku. Dia 'kan bukan milikku. Eh? Apa yang kubicarakan? Sudahlah..'_ dengan frustasi Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

"Na.. Naruto-_kun_.." seru Hinata khawatir. Hinata khawatir karena Naruto sepertinya sangat kesusahan dari tampilan raut wajahnya.

"Aa.." Naruto berhenti dengan tingkah konyolnya mengacak rambutnya dan menatap Hinata. "Bukan apa-apa kok." jawabnya setelahnya dan merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan menggunakan jari tangannya.

"Lalu.. Membicarakan hal ini, kamu lagi debut ya?" Naruto menatap ke arah Hinata. Kata-kata yang selalu terucapkan dikala masa pertengah sekolah gitu..

"De.. Debut apaan?" Debut? Hinata tidak mengerti hal itu! Debut bukannya yang biasanya dilakukan oleh calon artis? Tapi Hinata 'kan bukan artis!

"Biasanya orang akan mengganti penampilannya saat kelas dua. Ya, kebanyakan yang jadi tambah eksis gitu." jelas Naruto kepada Hinata supaya Hinata tidak bingung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Tapi penampilanku tidak berubah 'kan? Dan sekarang bukan awal kelas dua melainkan akhir kelas dua." sudah jelas. Penampilan itu berubah seperti yang dulunya berkacamata dan tidak modis berubah menjadi anak yang modis.

"Haha, iya ya. Berarti bukan debut dong.. Lalu apa ya?" Naruto berpikir, debut.. Memang tidak cocok sih, lalu hal itu dilakukan oleh Hinata untuk apa?

"Ini kulakukan untuk mendapatkan nilai tugas!" benar! Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap langit dengan tatapan tanpa ragu.

"Haha, ekspresimu memang selalu tidak membuatku bosan ya." Naruto kembali tertawa.

"E.. Eh?"

"Haha, ya sudahlah. Lalu, apakah ada perkembangan?" tanya Naruto setelahnya. Jika Hinata melakukan hal itu, pasti terjadi sesuatu dong? Hinata yang biasanya selalu menarik perhatian walaupun tanpa diketahui oleh dirinya, kini melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan olehnya.

"Aa.. Ada.. Aku sudah berhasil mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikiranku kepada anak-anak kelas. Aku malu tapi senang juga." wajah Hinata memerah. Ia malu menceritakan hal itu.

"Haha, pantas matamu merah ya. Habis menangis karena senang ya?"

"Ah, kelihatan? Padahal kupikir sudah tidak kelihatan." Hinata memegang bawah matanya. Bagaimana bisa kelihatan? 'Kan sudah hampir tiga jam berlalu setelah itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana reaksi anak-anak kelas?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mereka bertepuk tangan."

"Lalu?"

"Kiba mengatakan hal yang membuatku terharu." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Kiba? Dia mengatakan hal apa memangnya?"

"Jangan sungkan ya, kita ini.. Teman sekelas 'kan?" wajah Hinata semakin memerah karena mengulang kembali apa yang Kiba ucapkan.

"Kiba itu baik ya." Naruto masih tenang saja dikala Hinata mengatakan hal tentang Kiba. "Dia yang duluan merespon kata-kataku sehingga yang lain juga ikutan meresponnya." seru Hinata lagi. "Karena dia, yang lain jadi baik terhadapku, walaupun tidak sebaik Sakura dan Ino." Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Tapi kini Naruto sudah tidak tahan karena Hinata membicarakan tentang Kiba, Kiba dan Kiba terus. Padahal Kiba hanya berbuat seperti itu saja.

"Kiba itu benar-benar.."

"Hinata!" lagi-lagi hal yang sama terjadi. Seperti disaat Hinata berkata soal menunggu keajaiban, Naruto kembali memegang bahu Hinata.

"I.. Ya?"

"Disaat bersamaku, jangan membicarakan laki-laki lain dong." dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Hinata dan duduk pada posisi semula.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti hanya mengatakan maaf saja. Walaupun bingung, tapi untuk saat ini.. Sepertinya Hinata tidak dapat menanyakan kenapa Naruto merasakan kesal seperti itu.

_'Kenapa ya..?'_ pikirnya.

::

::

"Hinata~ Pulang bareng kami yuk~." Hinata yang merapihkan barang-barangnya langsung dikejutkan dengan Ino yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

Ini aneh, memang aneh. Ino kan duduk di depannya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba bisa dibelakangnya dan Hinata tidak menyadari hal tersebut? Apa tadi Hinata sedang memikirkan suatu hal sampai tidak menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya?

"Ah! Ino.. Ino.." Hinata tergagap, ia bingung harus memanggil Ino dengan embel-embel apa. Pasalnya, Hinata bingung ingin memanggilnya dengan "_san" _atau "_chan"_? Kalau menggunakan "_san_" bukankah sudah lumayan akrab untuk tidak menggunakan itu lagi? Tapi kalau menggunakan "_chan_", Hinata merasa masih kurang akrab. Bagaimana ini.. Hinata benar-benar bingung.

"_Chan_!" Hinata terkejut, "Ino-_chan_! Kita 'kan sudah akrab, ya tidak Sakura?" cengir Ino ke arah Hinata dan Sakura.

"Benar, panggil dengan "_chan_" saja, kita kan sudah menjadi teman." Sakura tersenyum dan menatap kedua temannya.

"Tapi kenapa kalian hanya memanggil nama saja?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Sakura dan Ino sama sekali tidak menggunakan embel-embel disaat memanggil Hinata atau pun disaat memanggil Sakura dan kebalikannya.

"Itu karena jika kami menggunakan itu, rasanya mengganjal!" jawab keduanya serempak. Benar, rasanya ada yang mengganjal dikala menggunakan embel-embel seperti itu. Tapi kebalikannya untuk Hinata, jika tidak menggunakan embel-embel, malah ada yang mengganjal.

"Baiklah.." Hinata mengerti. Ia pun mencoba memanggil Sakura dan Ino dengan panggilan akrab. "Ino..-_chan_, Sakura..-_chan_." seru Hinata malu-malu sehingga ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aaaaa! Kau ini manis sekali sih Hinata~." walaupun sedikit tidak sopan, Ino mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata dengan tangannya karena saking tidak tahannya dengan sikap manis Hinata.

"Te.. Terima kasih." Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum dikala Ino sudah berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang kini sudah tidak tersusun dengan rapih lagi.

"Sudahlah Ino, kau seperti paman-paman saja." cercah Sakura dan membuat Ino hanya dapat mengumpat dalam hatinya. "Jadi bagaimana Hinata? Mau pulang bersama dengan kami?" lanjutnya. Sepertinya inti dari percakapan mereka melenceng beberapa saat ke topik pembicaraan yang lain.

"Boleh, terima kasih."

Waktu pun berlalu, tanpa terasa sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas. Seminggu sebelum itu, para murid sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai materi yang telah diberi oleh guru-guru sebagai bahan untuk ulangan.

November minggu pertama, semakin mendekati musim dingin saja. Mendekati musim dingin, itu berarti sebentar lagi akan natal. Hinata yang sedang memikirkan hal itu sambil menatap langit di dalam kelasnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa tahun ini akan sendiri lagi~." pikir Hinata dalam hatinya. Tapi daripada memikirkan hal itu, Hinata harus lebih memikirkan soal ulangan yang sebentar lagi akan tiba. Walaupun begitu, Hinata tidak perlu memikirkannya ya karena walaupun tidak belajar sekalipun, Hinata bisa masuk dalam ranking sepuluh dari tiga ratus siswa yang ada di sekolah mereka.

"Baiklah anak-anak, ini bahan yang harus kalian pelajari, pasti akan keluar." Kakashi membagikan selebaran kepada anak-anak kelasnya. Sudah pasti bukan kertas jawaban dari soal yang akan muncul, Kakashi bukan guru yang seperti itu.

"Ingat ya anak-anak, sebagian besar akan ada di kertas yang saya bagikan. Tapi tentu saja dengan soal yang berbeda tapi cara penyelesaiannya sama. Kalian mengerti?" seru Kakashi dan kembali kepada kursinya, duduk.

Anak-anak yang mendapatkan selebaran itu antusias. Mereka saling mengobrolkan tentang bahan-bahan tersebut. "Bagus! Kalau begitu aku bisa belajar dengan mudah!" tukas Ino dengan semangatnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Haha, tentu." lanjut Sakura tetap melihat berbagai macam soal yang terdapat di dalam kertas yang sedang ia genggam.

"Wah.. Aku mengerti semuanya!" seru Hinata melanjutkan kata-kata kedua temannya.

"E.. Eh? Benarkah?" Ino dan Sakura langsung terkejut sehingga langsung menatap ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya dapat tergagap menjawab iya kepada mereka berdua.

"Hei yang disana tenang!" ucap Kakashi kepada Sakura dan Ino dikala mendengar mereka berdua ribut. Sakura dan Ino hanya dapat meminta maaf kepada guru bermasker itu dan duduk dengan tenang pada posisi semula.

"Hinata, yang tadi itu benar?" bisik Ino secara perlahan sambil curi pandang pada Kakashi supaya tidak ketahuan bahwa mereka sedang mengobrol.

"I.. Ya.. Begitulah.." seperti tadi Hinata menjawabnya dengan canggung. Apa kata-katanya salah ya? Atau Hinata terlalu sombong karena berkata bahwa soal yang diberikan ia mengerti semua? Aduh~ Hinata jadi pusing.

"Kalau aku ada lima bagian yang tidak kumengerti." seru Ino setelahnya dengan wajah yang kecewa. Tentu saja tidak dapat menyelesaikan persoalan akan membuatnya jadi kepikiran, Ino merasa sedih karena kurang belajar.

"Kalau aku tiga." lanjut Sakura ikut nimbrung pembicaraan antara Hinata dengan Ino.

Mendengar kata-kata dari Sakura dan Ino, Hinata jadi terpikir sesuatu. Pemikiran barusan baru saja terluncur dari benak Hinata, muncul secepat kilat tanpa Hinata pikirkan terlebih dahulu.

"Ano.. Kalau mau.. Maukah kalian belajar di rumahku?" tanya Hinata dengan malu-malu. Belum pernah ia mengajak temannya ke rumahnya karena selama ini ia selalu sendirian. Lalu kali ini, ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Hinata jika Sakura dan Ino menerima tawaran darinya.

"Ma.. Mau!" seru Ino dengan semangatnya sampai-sampai berdiri menghadap Hinata dengan memukul meja Hinata tanpa disadari olehnya.

"Sudah dibilang yang disana jangan ribut!"

JDUK..

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, kapur tulis yang biasa digunakan Kakashi untuk mengajar melayang ke kepala Ino. Sepertinya Kakashi sudah mulai kesal karena dari tadi ribut tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata Kakashi di depan kelas.

Hasilnya.. "Maaf Kakashi-_sensei_, tak akan saya ulangi lagi. Tapi tak perlu pakai jurus mautmu segala kali." seru Ino memegang kepalanya yang lumayan terasa sakit dan duduk kembali dengan tenang dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Soal tadi, dibicarakan saat istirahat ya." ucap Sakura secara perlahan sambil sedikit menengok ke arah Hinata dan diberi anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya buka buku pelajaran halaman enan puluh dua, saya akan jelasnya persoalan yang menurut saya kalian tidak dapat mengerjakannya.."

::

::

Teng Tong~

Bel tanda istrirahat berbunyi, guru yang mengajar di kelas mereka pun menyudahi pembelajarannya dan segera keluar dari kelas. Beberapa anak-anak murid ada yang masih menetap di kelas dan ada juga yang keluar sambil membawa bekal. Ada juga yang segera berlari keluar kelas dengan kecepatan kilat supaya tidak kehabisan makanan dari kantin.

Sedangkan Hinata dan kawan-kawannya, mereka masih menetap di dalam kelas. Hanya saja Sakura dan Ino membalik kursi mereka supaya lebih mudah berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, jadi alamat rumahmu dimana?" tanya Ino dengan semangatnya dan sudah menyiapkan bulpen beserta dengan kertas di atas meja Hinata. Padahal cara termudah adalah dengan mencatatnya di dalam ponsel saja.

"Iya, dimana Hinata?" tanya Sakura dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya menunggu jawaban dari Hinata.

"Hm.. Di jalan blablabla nomor blabla dekat dengan blablabla." seru Hinata menjawab pertanyaan temannya. "Aku akan senang sekali jika kalian akan membuahkan hasil setelah selesai belajar di rumahku." Hinata mengapitkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum bahagia jika apa yang dikatakannya itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Wah~ aku jadi tidak sabar!" cercah Ino dengan semangat yang luar biasa membara.

"Haha."

Beberapa waktu berlalu, Hinata yang masih membicarakan soal pembelajaran Sakura dan Ino di rumahnya hanya dapat memandang langit dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Masalahnya ia tidak pernah tidak datang ke atap saat istirahat tiba. Ini pertama kali baginya, tapi karena harus ada yang dibicarakan oleh Sakura dan Ino, Hinata tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

_'Naruto-kun.. Apa ia sedang menungguku?'_ pikir Hinata dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan sisi lain dari atap, "Tumben hari ini dia belum tiba di atap, kenapa ya?" seru Naruto menatap ke arah langit berharap supaya Hinata segera datang ke atap.

"Hah~ Tunggu saja dulu deh."

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 6 end)**

Yap, akhirnya _update _juga setelah beberapa hari berlalu~ Diriku _update _cepat karena masih ada sisa kouta yang cukup buat _update_~ #plak

Diriku tak dapat banyak berkata-kata, jadi diriku balas _review _saja ya~ Untuk yang _login _maupun yang tidak _login_, semuanya aku balas lewat sini~

**anna. fitry** : arigatou~

**ShadouRyu-kun** : haha, iya~ arigatou~

**mangetsuNaru **: iya~ aku akan memperbaikinya di chapter mendatang~ arigatou~

**rzkamalia1102 **: arigatou~ ini udah lanjut kok~

**ranggagian67 **: diriku bukan senpai~ Panggil Kagami saja~

Begitu ya~ Arigatou sarannya~

Soal alur, itu sesuai dengan ada yang di otak. Jadi ya seperti inilah jadinya~

**Sarutobi RianMaru** : disini tidak muncul Shion kok~ Bahkan sampai tamat pun tidak akan ada Shion~ #plak

Wah.. Adegan action sulit nih.. Maaf, aku tak bisa membuatnya~ #jduk

Arigatou~

Ya, segitu saja.. Sampai jumpa di _chapter _mendatang~ _Jaa nee_~

Spesial Thanks to :

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin, , ShadouRyu-kun, mangetsuNaru, rzkamalia1102, ranggagian67, Sarutobi RianMaru


	7. Chapter 7

"Hei ketua kelas, akhir-akhir ini, tidak! Sudah dua bulan lebih kau selalu ke atap saat istirahat. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan disana?" pemuda beralis tebal dengan semangat yang selalu membara-bara atau yang disebut dengan Lee bertanya-tanya kepada Naruto yang baru saja merapihkan perlengkapan sekolahnya karena sudah waktunya pulang.

Hinata yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas Naruto langsung berhenti ketika mendengar ada yang membicarakannya. Hinata langsung tahu mereka membicarakan Hinata karena itu berhubungan dengan atap sekolah, karena selain Hinata, tidak ada lagi yang pernah menaiki tangga tersebut.

Saat ini, kebetulan juga sekolah sudah sepi dan Hinata baru mau pulang sehingga Hinata dapat mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Untuk keluar dari sekolah, Hinata harus melewati koridor sekolah yang juga melewati kelas Naruto berada sehingga terjadilah hal ini.

Hinata menguping pembicaraan mereka!

"Aku hanya menemani seseorang kok." seru Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Lee sambil tetap menatap ke arah tasnya.

"Hehhh?" mendengar Lee berteriak Naruto langsung menghentikan merapihkan tasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Tangga menuju atap sekolah 'kan menyeramkan! Masa.. Masa iya ketua kelas menemui hantu?" tanya Lee dengan gaya histerisnya yang berlebihan. Tapi benar! Tangga sekolah? Tangga yang tidak pernah diminati oleh anak-anak murid kini ada yang menaikinya?

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia manusia kok." kini Naruto menutup resleting tasnya dan siap-siap untuk segera keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Siapa?" tanya Lee lagi yang kini berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Siapa ya? Dia itu hanya gadis pemalu yang sulit mengekspresikan dirinya kok. Kau tidak perlu tahu." mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hinata yang menguping di depan kelas Naruto merasakan sakit di jantungnya. Ia malu, ia sangat malu dengan sifatnya yag seperti itu. Tapi walaupun begitu, Hinata sudah berusaha kok.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto semakin dekat dengan pintu pun langsung bersembunyi pada tembok yang dapat menyembunyikan dirinya. Lalu setelah selesai bersembunyi, tepat pada saat itu juga Naruto beserta dengan kawannya keluar dari kelas. Hinata menghela nafas karena tidak ketahuan oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

Setelah mereka cukup jauh, Hinata mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya untuk memastikan. "Tapi sayang sekali hari ini dia tidak datang. Padahal dia sangat manis dan aku ingin melihat sifatnya yang seperti itu."

"Eh?" Hinata menutup mulutnya, karena kalau tidak bisa-bisa Hinata ketahuan. Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, soal manis.. Hinata sangat senang juga sangat malu.

"Hm?"

"Ada apa ketua kelas?" tanya Lee karena tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang.

"Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu di belakang. Tapi sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja."

**v(•o• My Baby Blue:**

**Second Life •o•)v**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

My Baby Blue: Second Life © Kagami

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

"Hinata~ Kami datang~."

"E.. Eh?"

"Ada apa Hinata?" Hiashi yang mendengar kegaduhan di depan rumahnya langsung meninggalkan pekerjaan kantor yang dibawa pulang untuk dikerjakan di rumah langsung memastikan apa yang menyebabkan kegaduhan itu.

"Ah.. Itu.. Ayah.."

"Selamat sore paman, kami temannya Hinata." Ino tersenyum dengan gembiranya dengan membungkukkan badannya hormat tanda perkenalan kepada Hiashi.

"Saya Sakura." Sakura yang memang memiliki sifat sedikit keanggunan ini memberikan salam perkenalan kepada ayah Hinata dengan sifat yang lebih tenang, berbeda dengan Ino yang menggunakan sifat semangatnya itu.

"Saya Ino." seru Ino lagi tetap dengan senyuman berseri-serinya tersebut.

"Hm.. Begitu ya. Lalu ada urusan apa kalian kemari?" tanya Hiashi. Hinata hanya dapat menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan cemas, berharap supaya ayahnya tidak bersifat yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Kami datang kesini untuk belajar bersama paman." jawab Sakura.

"Tapi tidak enak kalau berbicara di depan pintu seperti ini, ayo masuk ke dalam dulu." ucap Hiashi dan mempersilahkan Sakura beserta dengan Ino masuk. Lalu mereka ditempatkan sementara di ruang tamu dengan duduk yang berhadapan sedangkan Hinata sedang menyiapkan suguhan kepada Sakura dan Ino.

"Jadi, kalian datang kesini untuk belajar ya. Tapi.. Kenapa barang bawaan kalian banyak sekali?" benar, saat di depan pintu Hiashi ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu. Tapi tidak enak mengatakan hal itu di depan pintu dengan posisi berdiri seperti itu. Lebih baik berbicara sambil duduk supaya pembicaraan juga menjadi lebih nyaman.

"Sebenarnya.. Kami ingin belajar sekaligus menginap sih.. Itu.. Kalau paman tidak keberatan. Hehe." cercah Ino tertawa renyah. Hiashi berpikir, kalau belajar sambil menginap memang cukup efisien karena waktu belajar lebih banyak karena waktu bersama juga menjadi lebih banyak.

"Paman tidak keberatan sih. Tapi aneh.. Hinata tidak memberitahukannya dulu." Hiashi memegang dagunya berpikir dengan tindakan Hinata yang tidak biasanya melaporkan hal-hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Aa.. Ini hanya inisiatif kami paman." jawab Sakura. "Maaf kalau jadinya membingungkan paman. Sebenarnya kami juga ingin mengejutkan Hinata sedikit." seru Sakura sambil membentuk bentuk bulat dengan jari jempol dengan telunjuknya sebagai perumpamaan bentuk sedikit itu.

"Begitu.. Baiklah, paman lanjutkan pekerjaan dulu ya." Sakura dan Ino mengangguk. Hiashi pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, Hinata telah tiba dengan minuman dan makanan ringan yang dibawa dengan menggunakan nampan ke ruang tamu. "Loh, ayah kemana?" tanya Hinata kepada Sakura dan Ino karena melihat ayahnya tidak ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ayahmu sudah kembali ke ruangannya melanjutkan pekerjaannya Hinata." jawab Ino dan langsung mengambil biskuit dari nampan yang diletakan di atas meja.

"Oh begitu." Hinata duduk di sofa tempat ayahnya tadi duduk. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalian membawa barang sebanyak ini hanya untuk belajar satu hari." Hinata terheran-heran. Barang bawaan Sakura dan Ino penuh dengan menggunakan tas besar.

"Aa.. Kami ingin menginap selama lima hari sampai hari sabtu. Jadi memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak untuk belajar, boleh 'kan?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan memohon yang penuh harapan ke arah Hinata.

"Kalau ayah tidak keberatan sih.."

"Tadi kami sudah mengatakan hal ini kok, dan kami diizinkan." sela Sakura dengan tenang.

"Benarkah?" mendengar kata-kata tersebut wajah Hinata jadi berbinar-binar. Itu berarti, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata membawa temannya menginap di rumahnya! Ini pengalaman baru yang sangat menyenangkan!

"Kalau begitu kita satu kamar dengan Hinata yuk!" dengan semangat Ino memeluk Hinata. Benar juga, kalau Sakura dan Ino menginap, itu berarti membutuhkan ruangan untuk dijadikan kamar mereka.

Hinata berpikir, kalau sekamar dengan teman-teman pasti akan menyenangkan. "Baiklah, ayo ke kamarku." seru Hinata berjalan dan diikuti oleh kedua temannya tersebut.

"Ini kamarku.. Maaf kalau sedikit berantakan." seru Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya dan memasuki ruangan tersebut beserta dengan Sakura dan Ino.

"Wah.. Ruangan sang putri."

"Eh?"

"Haha, bercanda doang kok." Ino menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang luas dengan dinding bewarna nila serasi sekali dengan warna rambut Hinata. Aromanya juga manis, beraroma bunga lavender.

"Hinata suka wangi bunga lavender ya?" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya dapat mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu mau mulai belajarnya jam berapa Hinata?" tanya Ino menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup.

"Jam tujuh bagaimana?" tanya Hinata. Sakura dan Ino baru sampai di rumah Hinata sekitar jam lima, dan saat berbincang dengan ayah Hinata dan Hinata itu sudah memakan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit. Jadi setidaknya Hinata ingin teman-temannya beristirahat dulu selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam.

"Boleh, kalau begitu apa yang sekarang ingin kita lakukan?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti. Datang ke rumah teman untuk belajar, tapi waktu kosongnya mau diapakan?

"Bagaimana kalau kalian mandi dulu lalu membuat makan malam bersama denganku?" tanya Hinata tersenyum. Sakura dan Ino pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dimulai dengan Sakura yang mandi duluan dan Ino mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam tas. Kemudian Ino mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari hari Selasa sampai dengan Sabtu, peralatan tulis, pakaian dan beberapa _snack _ringan.

"Wah.. Persiapan yang lengkap ya Ino-_chan_?" tanya Hinata setelah melihat barang-barang bawaan Ino.

"Tentu! Akupun sudah menyiapkan tenaga untuk berlajar hari ini." seru Ino dengan semangatnya.

"Anggap seperti rumah sendiri saja ya Ino-_chan_." seru Hinata dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya. "Kalau begitu aku persiapkan bahan-bahan untuk makan malam ya." lanjut Hinata dan segera menghilang dari hadapan Ino setelah Ino menganggukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura telah selesai, "Kemana Hinata?" tanya Sakura sembari membungkus rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk.

"Turun ke bawah, katanya mau mempersiapkan bahan-bahan makan malam." jawab Ino sambil mengambil pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk digunakan tidur.

"Oh begitu." setelah itu bergantian dengan Ino. Sakura yang iseng-iseng melihat seisi kamar Hinata yang dapat dilihat tanpa menyentuhkan langsung menjelajahkan mata ke seluruh isi ruangan Hinata.

"Hm?" sampai mata Sakura tertuju kepada sebuah buku berukuran kecil yang berada di atas meja belajar Hinata.

"Buku apa ini?" karena berukuran kecil, Sakura jadi penasaran.

"Tidak apa kali ya jika mengintipnya sedikit."

::

::

"Hinata~ Kami siap untuk memasak nih~ Ayo masak~." Ino melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata yang sedang memisahkan rempah-rempah.

Sesampainya di hadapan Hinata, Sakura dan Ino melihat bahan-bahan apa saja yang akan digunakan. "Kentang, Beras, Daging, Ikan, kita mau masak apa ya Hinata?" tanya Ino bingung menatap Hinata dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau 'kan tidak bisa masak, apa tidak sebaiknya menunggu dengan tenang sambil melihat saja?" Sakura tersenyum jahil kepada Ino. Ino sedikit kesal dengan apa yang Sakura katakan, memang benar Ino tidak dapat masak. Tapi setidaknya Ino ingin membantu apa yang dapat dilakukan olehnya.

"Terserah kau saja mau berkata apa, aku tidak peduli." melihat tingkah unik dan konyol kedua temannya, Hinata hanya dapat tertawa kecil. Benar-benar pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

"Ya sudah, Ino-_chan _tolong cuci beras dan Sakura-_chan _menyiapkan bumbu-bumbunya ya.. Dan aku akan memotong kentangnya." seru Hinata mengambil beberapa kentang yang telah disiapkan untuk dipisahkan antara daging dan kulit kentang.

"Baik!" sambil mengambil penanak nasi, Ino menanggapi kata-kata Hinata. Kemudian Ino menakar beras yang telah diberitahukan oleh Hinata kemudian mencucinya terlebih dahulu.

Sedangkan Sakura yang bertugas menakar bumbu sedang melihat resep berapa gram yang harus disiapkan, seperti garam, gula, dan masih banyak lagi. Dalam melakukan hal ini diperlukan ketelitian yang cukup, oleh sebab itu tidak mungkin Hinata menyerahkan hal seperti itu kepada orang yang bersemangat dan kurang teliti seperti Ino. Karena jika takarannya berbeda, pasti ada rasa yang berbeda juga walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Sudah." mendengar Ino mengatakan sudah, Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya mengupas kulit kentang tersebut.

"Kalau begitu tolong dimasak ya." seru Hinata kemudian dan diberikan anggukan oleh Ino. Setelah selesai, Ino kembali berjalan mendekati Hinata. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi sehingga hanya menatap Hinata yang mengupas kulit kentang dengan santainya.

"Kalau begitu Ino-_chan _menggantikanku mengupas kulit kentang ya. Aku mau menyiapkan peralatan memasaknya dulu." Hinata menyerahkan alat pengupas kentang tersebut kepada Ino dan segera berjalan menuju ke tempat peralatan masak itu disimpan.

"Aku sudah selesai nih Hinata. Setelah ini apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata yang kini tengah berjongkok untuk mengambil peralatan masak yang berada tepat dalam lemari dibawah kompor.

"Bantu Ino-_chan _memotong kentang saja." seru Hinata dan meletakan peralatan kompor yang sekiranya akan digunakan di atas kompor.

"Baiklah~."

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya pekerjaan memasak mereka selesai juga. Ino menghela nafas karena ini pertama kalinya ia menghasilkan makanan dalam bentuk utuh tidak dengan keadaan setengah jadi. Ya.. Walaupun dibantu oleh beberapa temannya sih.

"Akhirnya~." seru Sakura kemudian. Ia cukup bangga dengan makanan yang telah disiapkan bersama ini. Rasanya menyenangkan membuat masakan bersama-sama.

"Kalau begitu aku siapkan mejanya dulu ya." seru Hinata dan berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan peralatan makan.

"Tunggu Hinata!" mendengar suara Ino, Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya sementara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Aku saja yang menyiapkan meja makannya. Hinata panggilkan ayah Hinata saja, mumpung sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh." seru Ino dan akhirnya Hinata menyetujui saran dari Ino. Kemudian Hinata berjalan menuju ke ruangan ayahnya untuk mengajaknya makan malam.

"Hei Sakura, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu sengaja memisahkan kita begini? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti sambil mengambil empat buah piring yang kemudian diletakan di atas meja makan.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, dan itu tidak boleh diketahui oleh Hinata." kemudian Sakura mengambil empat buah gelas yang kemudian ia tuangkan dengan air mineral segar yang baru saja didinginkan di dalam kulkas.

"Memangnya ingin membicarakan hal apa?" tanya Ino lagi. Hal yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh Hinata? Memangnya hal apakah itu sampai harus dirahasiakan dari Hinata?

"Tadi saat kamu mandi aku tidak sengaja menemukan buku kecil di kamar Hinata!" mendengar penuturan dari Sakura, Ino tidak mengerti. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan buku kecil di kamar Hinata?

"Lalu?" tidak mau mengomentari panjang-panjang, hasilnya hanya itu sajalah yang keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Saat aku mengintipnya sedikit, ada nama Naruto loh!" seru Sakura lagi. Nah ini! Ini yang baru membuat Ino semangat, pembicaraan yang menyangkut tentang hal berbau percintaan!

"E.. Eh? Yang benar saja? Benarkah?" mata Ino terlihat begitu bersinar-sinar. Nama seseorang laki-laki di buku seorang perempuan, itu pasti ada artian khusus 'kan? Tidak mungkin menulis nama orang yang berbeda jenis kalau ia tidak tertarik dengan orang itu.

"Iya! Iya! Tapi aku kembali meletakannya disana karena kalau kelamaan bisa-bisa aku lupa posisi awal buku tersebut. Hinata 'kan orangnya teliti banget, pasti ia akan tahu kalau posisi bendanya berubah." lanjut Sakura yang kemudian ia mengambil garpu, sendok dan pisau makan dan kemudian diletakannya di samping masing-masing piring.

"Hm.. Nanti kita tanyakan saja soal Naruto ke Hinata yuk! Barangkali kita bisa mengetahui sejarah mereka berdua~ Fufufu~."

"Oke! Setuju~."

::

::

"Rasanya enak~." seru Ino setelah memakan masakan yang mereka masak bersama. Sampai-sampai karena saking terharunya bisa menyelesaikan sebuah masakan, walau dibantu oleh temannya Ino sampai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Itu karena Ino-_chan _telah berusaha." timpal Hinata tersenyum lembut ke arah Ino.

"Benar, itu karena kalian telah berusaha." lanjut Hiashi kemudian sambil manggut-manggut memakan makanan yang telah tersedia di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih paman~." seru Ino berkaca-kaca.

"Ya sudah, setelah ini kalian rapih-rapih dan jangan lupa belajar ya. Setelah ini paman harus melanjutkan pekerjaan." lanjutnya mempercepat tempo memakannya supaya dapat segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Baik paman." seru Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka selesai dengan aktivitas memakannya. Kemudian mereka mencuci peralatan makan. Hinata mencuci piring, Ino melap piring yang kemudian diletakan di rak piring sedangkan Sakura membersihkan meja makan yang baru saja mereka gunakan.

Setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai, dengan semangat mereka langsung berjalan ke kamar Hinata. Kemudian mereka akan memulai pembelajarannya. Dimulai dengan ulangan hari pertama.

"Baiklah~ Keluarkan bukunya!" seru Ino dengan semangat dan mengambil buku yang telah ia susun di sudut kamar Hinata. Lalu berjalan mendekati meja bundar yang berada di tengah kamar Hinata untuk digunakan belajar dan meletakan buku dan peralatan tulisnya disana.

Kemudian Ino duduk dan disusul dengan Hinata dan Sakura setelahnya. Kemudian mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Baiklah, kita mulai ya." seru Hinata dan mereka membuka buku pelajaran mereka masing-masing.

Sakura dan Ino membolak-balik buku pelajarannya sambil belajar menghafal-hafal bagian yang harus dihafalkan. Sampai mereka berhenti dan melihat Hinata mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana sambil membuka halaman-halaman buku tersebut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Hinata? Kenapa menulis? Tidak belajar?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti. Belajar kok malah menulis sesuatu di kertas lembaran yang kira-kira sepuluh cm kali dua puluh cm?

"Aku sedang belajar kok." jawab Hinata singkat masih dengan membolak-balik membuka halaman bukunya sambil kemudian menulis kembali di lembaran kertas tersebut.

"Oh.. Aku tahu! Merangkum ya?" lanjut Sakura kemudian. Hinata mengangguk singkat dan Ino hanya dapat membentuk mulutnya menjadi bentuk bulat.

"Jika merangkum pasti yang dipelajari akan menjadi lebih efektif." seru Hinata dan menutup bukunya dan melihat hasil rangkumannya dengan puas.

"Selesai?" tanya Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan dan bergeser mendekati Hinata. Lalu mereka melihat lembaran tersebut dan melihat lembaran itu terasa menyejukkan karena apa yang dipelajari kemungkinan akan muncul di ulangan mereka.

"Boleh menyalin?" tanya Ino menghadap ke arah Hinata. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan mencontek kok." seru Ino setelahnya dan mengambil lembaran kertas dari dalam bukunya. Hinata mengangguk dan mereka berdua akhirnya menyalin rangkuman yang telah dibuat Hinata.

Dalam hati mereka, kenapa dari dulu tidak menggunakan rangkuman supaya belajar jadi lebih efektif dan tidak membuang-buang waktu. Kalau tau begini, harusnya dari dulu mereka berteman dengan Hinata tidak saat ingin naik kelas tiga begini.

"Selesai!" seru Ino bersemangat setelah ia selesai menyalin. "Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai menghafal~." lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu dari bagian ini sampai ini ya. Setelah itu kita saling tanya." dan mereka pun memulai aktivitas mereka. Hinata berpikir kalau belajar bersama-sama ternyata terasa menyenangkan karena bisa saling mengingatkan kesalahan masing-masing.

"Hinata~." dalam sela-sela penghafalan mereka, Sakura memanggil Hinata.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Tadi diatas meja belajarmu tidak sengaja aku melihat buku kecil bersampul nila." lanjut Sakura masih dengan menatap bahan pelajaran yang mereka pelajari tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun dari lembaran kertas tersebut.

"Oh itu buku coretanku.." jawab Hinata singkat dan mungkin maksud Sakura adalah buku kecil apa yang diletakan diatas meja belajarnya Hinata.

"Bukan itu.. Disana ada tulisan Narutonya loh." seru Sakura akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Hinata yang juga ikut-ikutan berhenti menghafal sejenak. Ino pun juga ikut-ikutan karena penasaran dengan obrolan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"O.. Oh itu.. Bukan apa-apa kok." jawab Hinata menggeleng-geleng kepalanya cepat. Tanpa ia sadari semburat merah telah muncul dari pipinya yang keputihan tersebut. Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan dengan tatapan semakin ingin mengorek informasi lebih tentang Hinata dan Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tatapan jahil Ino mulai merajalela disana. Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk kalau ia berbohong dengan teman-temannya ini.

"Dia teman.. Temanku.." jawab Hinata perlahan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal berbentuk kotak yang ada disamping tempat ia duduk.

"Hanya teman?" tanya Ino sekali lagi.

"Benar kok.. Hanya teman.." jawab Hinata menyakinkan bahwa antara dirinya dengan Naruto tidak ada hubungan apapun.

"Sejak kapan kamu berteman dengannya Hinata? Bukankah dulu... Ups." akhirnya Sakura mengangkat bicara juga. Tapi di bagian akhir ada yang dihentikan karena sepertinya kurang enak dikatakan.

"Maaf Hinata." seru Sakura setelahnya karena sepertinya perkataan Sakura barusan tidak enak untuk didengar.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak apa kok Sakura-_chan_." ucap Hinata. Hinata mengambil buku kecil itu di atas mejanya dan kembali duduk di tempat mereka belajar.

"Buku inilah yang mempertemukan aku dengan Naruto-_kun_." sambil menyentuh lembut buku tersebut, Hinata tersenyum. "Kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan Naruto.. Mungkin aku yang sekarang masih seperti aku yang dulu." Hinata kembali membuka lembar demi lembar yang ia tuangkan di dalam buku itu.

Selama satu setengah tahun kesendiriannya, buku itulah yang telah menjadi saksi kesepian Hinata. Menuangkan perasaan melalui gambar kecil yang setiap jam pelajaran dilaksanakan, perasaan seperti itu.. Sudah sejak kapan ya tidak dirasakan lagi oleh Hinata?

"Sebentar Hinata, aku tidak mengerti!" Ino memegang kepalanya karena kurang mengerti dengan kata-kata Hinata barusan.

"Kau ini bagaimana Ino! Maksud Hinata, Hinata yang sekarang.. Hinata yang berbicara, tersenyum, belajar bersama dengan kita itu semua adalah berkat Naruto!" jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Ino yang dari awalnya memang suka telat mikir akhirnya mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Hinata.

"Begitu ya. Pasti telah terjadi banyak hal sebelum Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto ya." Ino jadi berpikir. Satu setengah tahun, sudah satu setengah tahun mereka sekelas tapi baru dekat seperti ini saat hampir menaiki kelas tiga. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang ini sampai baru sadar sekarang bahwa ada teman mereka yang menghadapi kesendiriaannya dengan perasaan sedih seperti itu?

"Pasti dia orang yang berarti bagi Hinata 'kan?" kehidupan itu.. Jika dilalui dengan sendirian pasti rasanya akan sepi 'kan. Tapi jika ditengah kesendirian itu ada seseorang yang menanti kehadiran kita, pasti akan menyenangkan jika orang itu tetap selalu menanti kehadiran kita disisinya.

"Iya.. Dia orang yang berarti bagiku."

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 7, end)**

Yosh! _Chapter _tujuh _update_~ Kemunculan Naruto di chapter ini sedikit sekali dan lebih memperbanyak kemunculan Sakura dan Ino~ Karena sebentar lagi masa ujian ya sudah pasti mereka yang akan lebih banyak muncul #plak

Langsung saja ya kubalas review-review kalian~

::

::

**anna. fitry** : semoga saja~

Mungkin di chapter mendatang akan semakin banyak~

Arigatou~

**Guest** : arigatou~ ini udah lanjut~

**rzkamalia1102** : kalau Hinata tidak berkembang, fic ini tidak maju-maju dong~ #plak

Arigatou~

**khf16** : tak apa~

Ada, konflik kecil antara NaruHina kira-kira di chapter 14~ Diriku bingung itu konflik atau bukan soalnya di awal chapter 14 mereka ada masalah, tapi di akhir chapter mereka sudah berbaikan~ Ya mungkin itu konflik dengan durasi yang singkat #plak

Arigatou~

**ppsme407** : iya, tidak terasa sudah mencapai chapter ini~ tak apa, arigatou~

**Lavender Jingga-Chan** : arigatou~ ini udah lanjut~

Karena keinginanku #plak

Kan di kehidupan pertamanya mereka udah kuliah, di kehidupan kedua kenapa mereka masih SMU, supaya kehidupan masa remajanya akan lebih terasa~ ya begitulah #jdak

::

Yap, segitu saja dariku.. Kenapa aku tidak balas review lewat PM? Supaya irit kouta #plak

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ Jaa ne~

Spesial Thanks To :

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin, , Guest, rzkamalia1102, khf16, ppsme407, Lavender Jingga-Chan


	8. Chapter 8

Tiga hari sebelum ujian dilaksanakan, sekolah telah dihebohkan dengan koran sekolah yang baru saja diluncurkan. Entah karena apa koran baru diluncurkan, padahal percetakan telah selesai sudah lama sekali, tidak ada yang tahu..

"Hei, sudah lihat koran sekolah?"

"Belum.."

"Kalau begitu beli dong!"

"Males ah. Memang tentang apa sih?"

"Tentang hantu sekolah yang ternyata beneran ada dan kehidupan sekolah Suna!"

"Hantu sekolah? Lihat dong!"

"Enak aja! Beli sendiri sana."

"Huh.. Ya sudah deh.."

"Koran dari klub koran! Silahkan dibeli!"

"Beli satu!"

"Antri ya~."

"Hn.." melihat keributan di depan kelasnya, Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum puas karena koran yang telah ia dan kawan-kawannya terbitkan banyak yang berminat.

Sedangkan Naruto yang juga hanya memperhatikan saat sedang istirahat hanya dapat menghela nafas. Kemudian ia menengok ke arah Sasuke, sang ketua dari klub pembuat koran. "Tumben banget koran sekolah baru keluar bulan ini, padahal percetakannya selesai dua bulan satu minggu lalu kan? Ada apa?" Naruto menopang dagunya. Benar sekali, koran sudah selesai selama itu tapi tidak langsung diluncurkan. Apalagi sampai hiatus selama dua bulan sampai-sampai saat itu ada yang menanyakan kapan koran yang baru akan terbit.

"Karena besok ujian." jawab Sasuke singkat. Karena besok ujian? Memangnya kenapa jika besok ujian? Bukankah hal itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan peluncuran koran yang baru dikeluarkan hari ini?

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Ya tentu saja Naruto tidak akan mengerti dengan hal itu. Itu adalah alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum singkat. Naruto bingung, tidak biasanya seorang Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu, ya walaupun sama saja dengan senyum sinisnya yang lainnya. "Sekalian buat _refreshing _diri." Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursinya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja."

**v(•o• My Baby Blue:**

**Second Life •o•)v**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

My Baby Blue: Second Life © Kagami

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

"Hei Hinata, lihat deh!" mendengar Sakura memanggilnya, Hinata yang saat ini sedang melihat langit kini mendekat ke arah Sakura. Akhir-akhir ini, setelah Hinata semakin dekat dengan Sakura dengan Ino, ia semakin jarang pergi ke atap untuk melukis dan juga bertemu dengan Naruto.

Bukannya Hinata tidak senang karena pada akhirnya waktunya bersama dengan Naruto jadi semakin sedikit, tapi Hinata merasa kesepian karena seperti ada yang berkurang dari dalam dirinya.

"Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata setelah tiba di tempat duduk Sakura yang tepat ada di depannya.

"Lihat deh! Informasi mengenai data diri sekarang Naruto lagi loh!" seru Sakura bersemangat sambil menunjukkan koran sekolah yang telah ia beli. Karena terlalu kedekatan, akhirnya Hinata sedikit mendorong ke belakang koran tersebut supaya ia dapat melihatnya lebih jelas lagi.

"Oh iya benar." ucap Hinata kemudian. "Lalu kenapa jika dimuat Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Kalau sudah dimuat, ya dimuat. Mau diapakan lagi memangnya artikel tentang data diri yang sudah menjadi bubur itu?

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Hinata! Bukannya Naruto orang yang berarti bagimu? Apa kamu tidak ingin tahu hal mengenai dirinya?" mendengar hal itu Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura, selama ini hanya Hinata yang menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada Naruto. Tetapi ia sama sekali belum pernah mengetahui hal tentang keluarga, ataupun kehidupannya di luar sekolah.

"Benar juga kata Sakura-_chan_." seru Hinata kemudian. "Kalau begitu apa aku boleh melihatnya?" tanya Hinata setelahnya dan Sakura pun memberikan koran itu kepada Hinata supaya Hinata dapat melihat informasi mengenai Naruto.

• _**STUDENT'S PROFILE •**_

_UZUMAKI NARUTO_

_-photo-_

_Date of Birth : Oct 10_

_Age : 17_

_Zodiak : Libra_

_Favorite Food : Ramen_

_Uzumaki Naruto, untuk kedua kalinya menjadi bahan dalam artikel "STUDENT'S PROFILE". Karena belum lama ini pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir di wajahnya berulang tahun, maka artikel ini sebagai hadiah untuknya dari klub pembuat koran._

"Wah.. Jadi belum lama ini Naruto-_kun _ulang tahun ya." seru Hinata menutup koran yang sudah ia selesai baca dan kembali menyerahkannya kepada Sakura.

"Ya~ Begitu deh. Memangnya kamu tidak tahu?" tanya Sakura. Masa tidak mengetahui tanggal ulang tahun orang yang berharga baginya? Atau paling tidak, selama mereka berteman, pasti ada waktu dimana mereka saling menanyakan tanggal ulang tahun masing-masing.

"Iya, selama ini Naruto-_kun _tidak pernah menceritakan hal yang menyangkut tentang dirinya." jawab Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Sakura hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

"Ya apa boleh buat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan selama kalian bersama. Tapi paling tidak, kamu berikan dia hadiah saja!" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Walaupun sangat telat, pasti jika hadiah diberikan dengan memikirkan orang yang menerimanya, akan memberikan kebahagian tersendiri juga bagi yang memberikannya.

"Boleh saja. Tapi apa yang akan Naruto-_kun _sukai? Oh ya, mengenai ulang tahun Naruto-_kun_, kenapa tidak dirayakan?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Kalau dirayakan pasti ia akan mengundang Hinata untuk mendatangi pesta ulang tahunnya. Tapi.. Kenapa ini tidak?

"Kamu tidak tahu ya Hinata, di koran sebelumnya yang juga mengenai data dirinya ada tulisan bahwa kedua orangtuanya telah tiada." seru Sakura menjelaskan. Mendengarnya, Hinata merasa jadi tidak enak.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku." jawab Hinata.

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan maafnya kepada Naruto." seru Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ya tapi apa yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat diulang ataupun diubah bukan? Kalau sudah menjadi takdir, tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan oleh manusia biasa.

"Iya.. Lalu soal informasi tahun lalu, apa korannya masih ada? Aku ingin membacanya." seru Hinata kemudian. Di artikel tahun lalu, disana menyangkut tentang Naruto yang kehilangan orangtuanya, Hinata ingin sekali tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Tentu saja sudah tidak ada Hinata~ Itukan sudah lama sekali." jawab Sakura. Benar, kertas seperti itu kalau sudah selama ini pasti kalau tidak berakhir di tong sampah, akan berakhir dengan digunakan untuk membungkus kacang rebus.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa. Tapi aku akan tetap memberinya hadiah. Tapi apa ya.." seru Hinata kebingungan. Ia berpikir, hadiah apa yang akan membuat Naruto bahagia? Komik? Perlengkapan tulis? Atau sesuatu?

"Kau cari saja yang cocok untuknya." jawab Sakura seadanya.

"HYAA! Selama aku tidak ada, kalian membicarakan apa sih?"

"I.. Ino-_chan_?" Hinata terkejut karena tiba-tiba Ino yang menghilang langsung mengejutkannya dengan teriakannya yang super dasyat.

"Tidak membicarakan apapun kok. Kaunya sendiri sih lama ke toiletnya." ucap Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan ogah-ogahan dan tidak ingin memberitahukan pembicaraan apa yang sebelumnya Hinata dengan dirinya bicarakan.

"Jahat ah! Pelit!" rengek Ino pada Sakura karena Sakura tidak mau menceritakan apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Hinata, padahal ia sangat ingin mengetahui hal itu..

"Biarin."

Melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya, Hinata hanya dapat tertawa pelan sambil memikirkan kira-kira hadiah apa yang akan cocok diberikan untuk Naruto.

::

::

"Hei _teme_!" Naruto mendobrak meja Sasuke sambil membawa koran sekolah ditangannya. "Apa maksudnya ini?" serunya menunjukkan koran tersebut ke hadapan Sasuke yang sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Sasuke pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan beralih pada koran sekolah yang dipegang oleh Naruto. "Data tentang dirimu. Ada yang salah?" serunya kemudian dan kembali berkutik dengan ponsel yang ada ditangannya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto dan langsung meletakan atau dapat dikatakan sedikit membanting koran tersebut ke atas meja Sasuke.

"Apa yang salah? Disana 'kan tidak tertera tentang dompet katak." seru Sasuke. "Lagipula itu hadiah buatmu dari klub pembuat koran." lanjutnya menatap Naruto singkat masih tetap mengetik sesuatu walaupun matanya tidak tertuju pada ponsel.

"Apanya yang hadiah?! Memang sih tidak tertulis tentang dompet katak. Tapi kenapa aku harus dua kali? Sedangkan di sekolah ini sangat banyak murid dan tidak mungkin semuanya akan tercantum dalam artikel ini 'kan?" gertak Naruto semakin marah. Bukannya digunakan untuk menambah informasi tapi malah memberikan informasi yang sama saja tentang seseorang, itu malah membuang tenaga, kertas, tinta dan yang lainnya, 'kan? Harusnya itu digunakan untuk mengenalkan orang lain dan bukannya Naruto lagi dan lagi. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto, kenapa harus dia? Bukan orang lain?

"Yah memang begitu sih.. Tapi dengan mencantumkan tanggal lahirmu disitu, apa kau tidak terpikirkan sesuatu yang nantinya akan menyenangkan dan tentu menarik untukku, _dobe_?" Sasuke sedikit tersenyum bangga. Bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri melihat senyuman Sasuke. Rencana apalagi yang kini direncanakan olehnya? Hasilnya akan baik atau malah buruk?

"Apa maksudmu _teme_?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti, ia sedikit memiringkan sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata dari Sasuke. Dengan mencantumkan tanggal lahir Naruto, kejadian menyenangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Bukankah itu hal biasa?

"Yah~ Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti. Tapi setelah hal menyenangkan itu terjadi, kau akan berterima kasih padaku _dobe_. Itupun kalau perhitunganku tidak meleset." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan melambaikan tangannya pelan pada Naruto lalu berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

Naruto yang terbingung-bingung langsung mendekat pada pintu kelas dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah mulai menjauh dari kelasnya. "Hei! Mau kemana kau _teme_? Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran ke enam mau dimulai!" teriak Naruto dengan nada yang lumayan keras.

Sasuke yang tetap berjalan tanpa menengok sedikitpun hanya dapat berkata "Mau bolos." dengan santainya dan perlahan-lahan menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Hal menyenangkan? Apa ya.." pikirnya dan menatap langit.

::

::

"Ini bagaimana?" tanya Ino menunjukkan sebuah bando berenda kepada Hinata. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung _shock _di tempat karena ia bukan sedang berbelanja barang untuk dirinya sendiri, tetapi untuk hadiah Naruto!

"Aa.. Bukannya aku menolaknya Ino-_chan_. Ta.. Tapi Naruto-_kun _itu 'kan seorang laki-laki." jawab Hinata setelahnya dan menghela nafasnya sambil menatap Ino dengan tatapan tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana setelah ini.

"Yah sayang sekali.. Kukira apapun yang diterima Naruto, asalkan dari Hinata pasti dia akan menerimanya." seru Ino cemberut. Padahal tadi ia dengan semangatnya memilih-milih benda yang akan membuat Naruto merasa bagaimana jika Naruto menerimanya. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan dapat menolak benda pemberian dari Hinata.

"Me.. Menerima apapun? A.. Apa maksud Ino-_chan_?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Kalau hadiah, pasti semua orang akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tetapi kalau hadiah itu sama sekali tidak berguna, apalagi menyangkut keperbedaan _gender_, apa masih dapat menerimanya begitu saja?

"Ya.. Selama ini 'kan dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan seorang gadis." jelas Ino memanyunkan bibirnya. Rasanya.. Naruto yang tertarik dengan seorang gadis terasa lebih tenang, itu membosankan. Tapi Ino senang, karena Hinatalah orangnya.

"Eh.. Maksud Ino-_chan_?"

↳ _FLASHBACK ↲_

_"Eh.. Hinata!"_

_"Ya?" Hinata menengokkan kepalanya kepada orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah Naruto, orang yang telah mengubah hidupnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini._

_"Hari ini.. Kau tidak datang ke atap lagi. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto malu-malu sambil meletakan sebelah tangannya di atas kepalanya._

_"Hm?" Sakura dan Ino yang melihat dari samping saat Naruto dan Hinata saling bertukar pembicaraan tanpa menerobos pembicaraan yang mereka bicarakan hanya dapat bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Sakura dan Ino memilih untuk tetap diam karena ingin mengetahui apa yang mereka berdua akan bicarakan._

_"Aa.. Tadi saat istirahat, kami sedang membicarakan masakan apa yang akan kami masak untuk makan malam. Jadi tidak sempat menuju atap, maaf ya Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

_"Ah.. Tidak apa kok! Tidak masalah. Tapi besok bisa 'kan? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Berdua saja." ucap Naruto sambil sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Naruto seakan memberikan sinyal "jangan ikut ke atap karena kalian akan mengganggu!" kepada mereka supaya mereka tidak memiliki niat ingin tahu dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Naruto._

_"Bisa 'kan?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hinata berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya Hinata mengangguk dan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum lebih bahagia dari biasanya._

_"Kalau begitu kutunggu ya. Saat istirahat, seperti biasa." Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan berpisah dari mereka bertiga._

_"Oh begitu ya.." seru Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan._

_"Jadi dia sudah mulai merasa tertarik." seru Sakura datar menatap kepergian Naruto._

_"Ya, sudah pasti. Jelas kelihatan." lanjut Ino dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah datarnya dari Sakura._

_"E.. Eh? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura dan Ino raut wajahnya berubah secara drastis seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan, 'kan?_

_"Tak apa kok." seru Sakura dan Ino tersenyum._

↳ _FLASHBACK ↲_

"Maksudku, dia tertarik denganmu."

"Eh?" Hinata langsung tersentak mendengar penuturan dari Ino. Naruto tertarik dengan Hinata? Yang benar saja? Masa ia tertarik dengan Hinata yang seperti ini? Kok.. Bisa?

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tangannya secara bersamaan. "Aku yang seperti ini, tidak mungkin ada yang tertarik! Apalagi orang yang bersinar seperti Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata semakin merasa malu. Pasti saat ini wajahnya sangat memerah karena kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia bicarakan sama sekali. Tentang seseorang yang menyukai dirinya!

"Yah.. Lihat saja nanti." Ino semakin mengembungkan senyumannya. Ini pasti akan menarik, itulah yang ada dipikiran Ino. Kisah yang tidak biasa, dengan orang-orang yang tidak biasa juga.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang dibicarakan kalian saat Naruto memintamu ke atap saat istirahat sih?" tanya Ino memiringkan kepalanya. Saat itu, saat istirahat selesai, Sakura dan Ino tidak sempat menanyakannya karena Hinata sudah langsung ingin pulang ke rumah. Lalu setelah itu tidak ada waktu tersisa karena digunakan untuk belajar.

"Hanya membicarakan alasan kenapa aku jarang ke atap dan soal ulangan." Hinata memain-mainkan jarinya. Selama dua bulan lebih ia berteman dengan Hinata, Ino sudah tahu bahwa jika Hinata sedang memainkan jarinya seperti itu, itu berarti Hinata sedang gugup.

"Benarkah?" Ino berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan tatapan sangat tertarik. Tentu saja itu membuat Hinata semakin berjalan mundur supaya ia tidak semakin terjepit dengan Ino yang sudah seperti itu.

"Iya.. Iya, be.. Be.."

Jduk..

"Eh.."

::

::

"Baiklah.. Ujian hari terakhir telah selesai. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian. Kalian tunggu hasilnya bulan Desember nanti ya." guru itu pun keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan anak-anak yang telah menghelakan nafasnya karena lega ujian telah selesai.

Sebagian dari anak-anak berniat untuk pulang, sebagian yang lain berniat untuk jalan-jalan dulu. Mereka pun memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas dan jika semua sudah selesai, satu-persatu murid mulai keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Hah~ Akhirnya selesai!" Ino menjunjung tinggi kedua tangannya ke atas. Rasanya seperti negara yang dijajah yang baru saja mendapatkan kemerdekaannya. Rasanya luar biasa menyenangkan!

"Syukur ya Ino-_chan_." Hinata tersenyum berjalan menuju meja Ino yang berada di depannya. Hinata sudah membawa tasnya dan siap untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Ah Hinata! Rasanya aku dapat mengerjakannya dengan baik. Walaupun masih ada beberapa yang jawabannya ragu sih." Ino memasukkan pensilnya ke dalam kotak pensil yang kemudian kotak pensil itu diletakan di tasnya dan kemudian mereka siap untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." seru Sakura yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan mengapitkan tas di bahunya. Hinata dan Ino pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju depan kelas.

"Tadi soal nomor enam itu yang Hinata ajar.."

"Hinata."

Mendengar suara _baritone _yang memanggilnya, akhirnya Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Saat Hinata menengok ke belakang, yang dilihatnya adalah "Naruto-_kun._." serunya setelah ia tahu siapa yang telah memanggilnya tersebut..

"Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tanda tanya, menunggu Naruto yang akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aa.. Mau pulang bareng?" tanya Naruto malu-malu. Sama seperti saat Naruto mengajak Hinata bertemu di atap sekolah saat istirahat sebelum waktu ulangan tiba.

Hinata menengok ke arah Sakura dan Ino, meminta persetujuan dari mereka berdua. Pasalnya mereka bertiga sudah merencanakan akan pulang bersama sebelum Naruto mengajak Hinata pulang bersama.

"Tak apa Hinata~ Lagipula arahnya 'kan berbeda, kamu pulang dengan Naruto saja." Ino menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata dengan penuh semangat. "Jangan lupa serahkan hadiahnya ya." bisik Ino dan segera berlalu pergi bersama dengan Sakura dari hadapan Hinata.

"Jadi pulang sekarang, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata kembali menatap Naruto yang masih menatap kepergian Sakura dan Ino sampai mereka berdua benar-benar tidak terlihat di setiap sudut mata memandang.

"Baiklah." mereka pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah yang selama hampir dua tahun ini mereka singgahi untuk menuntut ilmu. Sembari berjalan pulang, mereka berdua membincangkan berbagai hal.

"Bagaimana ujiannya? Apakah kamu bisa Hinata?" tanya Naruto sebagai permulaan dari perbincangan mereka. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah menyelidiki Hinata, dan ia seperti orang bodoh karena sudah menanyakan hal itu. Tentu saja seorang Hyuuga Hinata pasti dapat mengerjakan ujian dengan sangat baik, dari dulu Hinata tidak pernah turun dari peringkat sepuluh!

"Bisa kok. Naruto-_kun _sendiri bagaimana?" jawab Hinata dan kemudian ia bertanya kepada Naruto mengenai hal yang sama.

"Aa.." Naruto mendongkak ke atas. "Bagaimana ya.." ucapnya kemudian. "Ya.. Lumayan lah." jawabnya. Seorang Naruto, dapat dikatakan kemampuannya berpikir di atas rata-rata walaupun tak terlalu jauh. Dia juga selalu berada di peringkat tengah. Dapat dikatakan, kemampuan Naruto ya biasa-biasa saja.

"Syukurlah ya Naruto-_kun_." seru Hinata tersenyum. Naruto sedikit bingung mau bereaksi seperti apa sehingga ia hanya mengangguk kaku. Senyuman Hinata benar-benar terlihat manis di matanya.

"Oh ya, mau minum dulu Hinata? Mampir ke taman sebentar yuk." ajak Naruto sembari menunjuk taman yang berada di seberang jalan yang sedang mereka lalui.

Hinata menengok ke arah taman yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto dan setelah berpikir sementara, akhirnya Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah Naruto-_kun_." dan mereka berjalan menuju arah taman.

"Hati-hati ya Hinata, banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang." Hinata mengangguk dan memperhatikan Naruto selama menyebrang. Hinata berpikir, Naruto hati-hati sekali ya. Memang sih kalau menyebrang jalanan harus sangat berhati-hati supaya tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Setelah sampai di seberang jalan, Hinata duduk di bangku taman sedangkan Naruto sedang menuju mesin penjual minum otomatis. Hinata teringat akan kata-kata Ino untuk jangan lupa memberikan hadiah kepada Naruto.

"Benar juga." Hinata membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan hadiah untuk Naruto dan sementara disembunyikan dalam jaket bewarna nila yang ia kenankan.

"Hinata, maaf lama ya." Naruto berlari mendekati Hinata sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya yang sudah menggenggam dua buah kopi manis kalengan hangat di tangannya.

"Ini." serunya dan memberikan kaleng tersebut kepada Hinata. Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih dan memegang kaleng tersebut. Kemudian Naruto duduk di samping Hinata dengan jarak yang sudah Naruto perkirakan tidak terlalu dekat dengan Hinata supaya Hinata tidak merasa terganggu.

Hening sementara di antara mereka. Hinata pikir, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya, karena tidak ada bahan pembicaraan, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk memberikannya sekarang. "Aa.." ucap Hinata pelan. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan Naruto. Naruto mendongkakkan kepalanya supaya dapat melihat wajah Hinata. Dalam hatinya, ada apa ya?

"Walaupun sangat telat, terimalah!" Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang sudah dibungkus dengan kertas kado bewarna _orange _kekuningan dan menyodorkannya tepat kepada Naruto.

"Eh? Apa ini?" seru Naruto kaget. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata mengeluarkan itu dan menyuruh Naruto untuk menerimanya?

"Untuk Naruto-_kun_." Naruto semakin tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba Hinata memberikannya sebuah kotak yang dapat dikatakan.. Hadiah?

"Un.. Tuk apa? Aku tak bisa menerima sembarangan." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya secara bersamaan.

"Tidak, ini untuk Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata semakin memaksa Naruto untuk menerimanya. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia mundur setelah berjuang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahun Naruto?

"Dalam rangka apa?" tanya Naruto. Kalau hadiah yang sembarangan diberi untuk orang lain, Naruto tidak dapat menerimanya. Tapi kalau misalnya hadiah atas kerja keras yang sudah Naruto lakukan, Naruto masih dapat menerimanya.

"Hadiah ulang tahun untukmu!" Hinata semakin menyodorkan kotak tersebut kepada Naruto. Sampai-sampai Naruto terlalu memundurkan badannya ke belakang.

"Oh.. Eh?" Naruto langsung kaget. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan sama-sama berdiri menghadap ke arah Hinata.

"Hadiah.. Ulang tahun.. Untukku?" tanya Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kejadian sekarang ini.

"Iya, walaupun sangat telat, aku senang jika Naruto-_kun_ menerimanya. Walaupun harganya tidak seberapa sih." Hinata mengambil sebelah tangan Naruto dan meletakan kotak berukuran kecil itu di atas telapak tangan Naruto yang besar.

"Benar untukku?" lagi-lagi Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan memperlihatkan kotak yang kini sudah berada di tangannya ke hadapan Hinata.

"Iya." Hinata tersenyum. Akhirnya ia berhasil memberikan hadiah itu kepada Naruto. Ya.. Sekalian hadiah balas budi karena selama Hinata sendirian, Naruto yang selalu menemaninya di kala keterpurukannya selama ini.

"Terima kasih Hinata, aku senang."

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 8 end)**

Yap, _update _pun telah tiba~ Sekarang disini sudah cukup banyak adegan NaruHina! Ya tidak? Ya 'kan? #plak

Langsung saja, aku akan balas review kalian semua ya~

::

AnimeAnimonstaR, bala-san dewa hikikomori, qoha. uzumakey : ini sudah lanjut, arigatou~

rzkamalia1102 : tenang saja, chapter yang lain pasti akan banyak~ arigatou~

Devil Clown : kehidupan kedua tanpa ada memori ataupun bagian-bagian dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Jadi sama dengan cerita baru #plak

Ini udah, arigatou~

::

::

Ya segitu saja, terima kasih bagi kalian yang tetap mengikuti kisah ini~ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Spesial thanks to :

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin, AnimeAnimonstaR, bala-san dewa hikikomori, , rzkamalia1102, Devil Clown


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto berjalan menuju meja belajarnya setelah ia selesai merapihkan buku pelajarannya dan membasuh dirinya di kamar mandi. Kini ia terlihat segar dan siap untuk menghadapi hari esok walaupun esok masih ada lima jam lagi.

Naruto menyentuh kotak tersebut, wajahnya tersenyum dikala mengingat senyuman Hinata disaat Naruto menerima hadiahnya. Jujur saja Naruto sangat senang menerima hadiah dari Hinata. Dari sekian hadiah yang ia terima dari teman-temannya, hadiah dari Hinatalah yang membuat hatinya berdebar seperti ini.

"Baiklah." Naruto berjalan menuju ranjangnya sambil membawa kotak tersebut di tangannya. Lalu ia berbaring dan menatap kotak tersebut lekat-lekat. "Apa ya isinya?" dengan perlahan Naruto membuka pembungkus kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan isi dari kotak tersebut.

"Wah.." Naruto mengangkat hadiah itu tepat ke depan matanya. "Sebuah kalung yang indah. Terlihat mahal tapi kata Hinata harganya tidak seberapa. Ya sudahlah, yang penting ini bagus. Tidak terlalu feminim dan cocok digunakan oleh laki-laki maupun perempuan. Hinata tau saja ya seleraku." kemudian Naruto meletakan kalung tersebut di meja kecil yang tepat berada di samping ranjangnya.

"Mungkin kalau besok kukenakan dan kutunjukkan pada Hinata ia akan senang. Sisa dua hari lagi sebelum memasuki musim dingin." Naruto berbaring di ranjanganya dan ia pun tertidur lelap di atasnya.

**v(•o• My Baby Blue:**

**Second Life •o•)v**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

My Baby Blue: Second Life © Kagami

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

"Hinata, ada yang mencarimu." mendengar salah satu teman sekelasnya memanggilnya, Hinata yang awalnya berbincang dengan Sakura dan Ino kini menghadapkan pandangannya menuju orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Entah, dia menunggumu di depan kelas." seru orang tersebut. "Sudah ya." setelah itu orang tersebut kembali ke tempatnya. Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian menatap Sakura dan Ino.

"Siapa ya." seru Hinata pada mereka. Sakura dan Ino hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu siapa orang yang menunggu Hinata dibalik pintu kelasnya.

"Sudah-sudah. Cepatlah~ Dia menunggu." Ino mendorong Hinata menuju ke depan kelas. Kalau terlalu lama mengobrol, bisa-bisa waktu istirahat akan berakhir begitu saja.

"A.. Baiklah." seru Hinata dan berjalan menuju depan kelas. Sakura dan Ino hanya menunggu di dalam kelas karena tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan Hinata dengan seseorang yang ada di depan kelas tersebut. Sakura dan Ino sudah dapat menebaknya, pasti dia. Dia yang ada disana, orang yang berharga bagi Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya menengokkan kepalanya perlahan dari balik pintu kelasnya. Setelah tahu siapa orang itu, Hinata akhirnya keluar seutuhnya dari dalam kelas Hinata. "Ah.. Naruto-_kun_. Ada apa kemari?" tanya Hinata setelahnya.

"A.. Itu.. Terima kasih ya hadiahnya. Aku senang sekali." seru Naruto malu-malu dan menunjukkan kalung yang ia gunakan di lehernya.

"Wah~ Syukurlah kalau Naruto-_kun _senang menerimanya. Aku senang mendengarnya." Hinata tersenyum. Tidak sia-sia dia berkeliling seharian untuk mencari hadiah yang pas untuk Naruto. Walaupun hadiah itu ditemukan tidak sengaja saat Hinata menabrak salah satu benda di toko tempat ia berbelanja.

"Ya.. Karena itu aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi." seru Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata.

"Sama-sama Naruto-_kun_. Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena Naruto-_kun _selalu membantuku." lanjut Hinata kemudian.

Kembali hening melanda.. Apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan kala dua orang yang saling memiliki rasa ketertarikan tetapi mereka berdua tidak terlalu menyadarinya? Sudah jelas salah satu diantara mereka harus mencari topik pembicaraan!

"Aa.. Oh ya! Sebentar lagi memasuki musim dingin. Kau jangan lupa membawa _sweater _supaya tidak kedinginan ya." jelas Naruto langsung dikala ia sudah menemukan bahan pembicaraan. "Lalu jangan ke atap selama musim dingin ya, bisa-bisa kau masuk angin." lanjutnya mencairkan suasana yang tadi terasa begitu tidak mengenakkan.

"Ba.. Baiklah Naruto-_kun_." jawab Hinata setelahnya.

"Ka.. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas ya. Dah~." seru Naruto dan segera berlari meninggalkan Hinata menuju ke kelasnya.

Kemudian Hinata kembali memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di kursinya. Sakura dan Ino yang sudah penasaran dengan kejadian apa yang terjadi di luar kelas tadi langsung penasaran. "Ada kejadian apa tadi?" "Barusan bagaimana? Naruto 'kan yang memanggilmu?" begitulah kata-kata yang dilontarkan mereka.

"Aa.. Dia hanya berterima kasih akan hadiah yang kuberikan kemarin." jawab Hinata dengan suara yang lumayan bergetar. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu mengerti akan kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan sifat Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Naruto terlihat lebih canggung kepada Hinata.

"Benar hanya itu?" tanya Ino lagi. Tidak mungkin hanya kata-kata itu yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Orang seperti dia pasti memiliki sejuta lebih bahan pembicaraan karena Naruto orang yang seperti Ino dalam hal semangatnya.

"Tidak sih.. Dia berkata jangan lupa memakai _sweater _karena sebentar lagi memasuki musim dingin." lanjut Hinata lagi. Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan dan mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu tidak ada lagi?" tanya Sakura berikutnya.

Hinata menggeleng. Sakura dan Ino saling meng-oh-kan kata-kata barusan. Tumben-tumbennya Naruto seperti itu, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu.

"Ternyata benar. Pasti sudah mulai ada rasa." seru Ino berlari ke pojokan kelas bersama dengan Sakura dan saling berbisik.

"Benar. Tapi karena Naruto yang tidak peka, jadinya ia pasti tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang kepada Hinata." lanjut Sakura. Hinata yang menonton dari kursi penonton hanya bingung dengan apa yang dibisikan dan dilakukan oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Ya walaupun belum tentu cinta, tapi rasa cinta tumbuh dari rasa ketertarikkan, 'kan?" seru Ino lagi. Yang ada dipikiran Sakura dan Ino, mungkin saat ini Naruto masih memasuki tahap ketertarikan, begitu pula dengan Hinata. Ya karena, mereka berdua, Hinata dan Naruto, sama-sama polos dengan hal yang bersangkutan dengan ini. Walaupun ada sedikit yang mereka mengerti sehingga saat ditanya pasti wajah mereka akan memerah.

"Benar-benar. Tapi sepertinya seru ya jika kita mengikuti pertumbuhkembangan kisah cinta mereka." lanjut Sakura. Ino mengangguk, dan sudah diputuskan bahwa mereka akan melaksanakan kegiatan pendataan kisah antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Kembali lagi mereka berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh senyuman. "Jadi Hinata.. Selamat berjuang ya." seru Ino dan membuat Hinata terbingung-bingung akan maksud dari perkataan Ino.

::

::

Akhirnya musim dingin tiba. Kalau di hutan, pasti para beruang sedang berhibernasi dan para binatang-binatang lainnya juga sedang berlindung dari dingin yang melanda. Tapi bagi para manusia, aktivitas pasti dilakukan seperti biasanya. Tidak peduli itu cuaca cerah maupun cuaca hujan.

"Dingin~." Ino membenamkan kepalanya diantara tas dan syal yang telah bertumpuk disana. Hari ini memang hari yang dingin dan udara-udaranya sangat menusuk tulang dan membuat Ino ingin segera kembali ke rumahnya dan langsung berendam di dalam air hangat.

"Ino, kau seperti orang tua saja." seru Sakura sambil melanjutkan membaca majalah yang akhir-akhir ini ia baca.

"Mau diapakan lagi! Sekarang sudah pertengahan Desember tahu! Makin dingin!" Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan disaat ia kembali merasakan kedinginan, Ino kembali mengubur dirinya dalam tumpukan kain-kain.

"Ya namanya juga musim dingin sudah pasti dingin. Memangnya kau mau setiap hari mengurung diri di antara tumpukan-tumpukan kain itu?" lanjut Sakura kemudian dan membuka halaman berikutnya dari majalah tersebut.

"Bosan~ Setelah terbiasa selalu bersama dengan Hinata. Sekali Hinata tidak ada rasanya sepi ya~." tetap bermalasan, Ino mengatakan hal itu. Benar sekali, hari ini Hinata tidak masuk sekolah karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Tapi bisa-bisanya ya Hinata sakit. Tidak biasanya dia begitu." seru Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya membaca majalah dan menatap Ino. Ino pun bangkit dari keterpurukkannya akibat kedinginan dan menatap Sakura.

"Iya." jawabnya singkat. "Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya!"

BRAK!

Suara hantaman pintu kelas yang keras membuat Sakura dan Ino menghentikan percakapan mereka. Suara tersebut, berasal dari akibat perbuatan Naruto yang dengan kencang menggeser pintu kelas.

Dengan segera, Naruto yang sudah memasuki kelas tersebut langsung berjalan menuju Sakura dan Ino. Untung saja saat itu sedang istirahat sehingga tidak akan ada guru yang memarahinya akibat perbuatannya.

"Sakura! Ino!" panggil Naruto dengan suara yang lumayan keras dan menghentakkan meja mereka dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura dan Ino yang kebingungan hanya menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya kenapa Naruto melakukan perbuatan seperti itu.

"Hinata sakit?" langsung saja kepada inti masalahnya. Dengan menatap Sakura dan Ino dengan tatapan keseriusan sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan persen.

"Iya." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kenapa bisa?" lanjut Naruto. Naruto menatap Sakura dan Ino secara bergantian, menunggu mereka menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Entah, makanya kami mau menjenguknya hari ini. Memangnya kenapa sih? Perasaan kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata." seru Ino dengan tegas. Sebenarnya Ino hanya ingin melihat reaksi Naruto saat ditanya seperti itu. Apakah Naruto akan memperlihatkan ketertarikannya kepada Hinata atau hanya menanggapinya dengan biasa.

"Tidak ada hubungannya?" Naruto kembali menggebrak meja Sakura dan Ino. "Hinata itu..." Naruto terhenti. Ia tidak tahu ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya seperti apa. Hinata itu.. Sahabat, atau orang yang lebih spesial bagi Naruto?

"Hinata itu?" mendengar kata-kata yang terhenti, Sakura dan Ino menjadi semakin penasaran. Sifat jail mereka pun keluar tanpa mereka inginkan. Mau diapakan lagi, Naruto tidak biasanya kehabisan kata-kata seperti tadi.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Kalian mau menjenguknya 'kan? Pokoknya tak mau tau aku ikut!" dengan tegas Naruto menunjuk mereka berdua dan keluar dari kelas dengan tetap tangan yang menunjuk Sakura dan Ino.

Naruto menghilang, Sakura dan Ino hanya dapat saling berpandangan. Yang ada dipikirkan mereka, akan terjadi apa ya jika si Naruto ikut bersama dengan mereka ke rumah Hinata?

::

::

"Hinata~ Kami datang menjengukmu~."

Saat ini, Sakura, Ino, dan juga Naruto sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Mereka berjajar rapih di depan pintu sambil menunggu ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu tersebut untuk mereka.

"Iya~ Uhuk." sesaat setelah mendengar suara tersebut, mereka sudah tahu siapa yang akan membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Bisa-bisanya sedang sakit tapi malah menyambut tamu yang menjenguknya sendiri.

"Maaf menunggu." seru Hinata yang kini sudah membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Saat ini, tampilan Hinata terlihat sangat acak-acakan sekali, tidak terlihat seperti Hinata yang biasanya selalu terlihat anggun di sekolah dengan sifatnya yang pemalu.

Hinata hanya memakai piyama kemarin malam, menggunakan plester kompres di dahinya, rambutnya pun terlihat sangat berantakan sekali. Tidak lupa dengan menggunakan _sweater _yang menemani di kala kedinginannya musim dingin.

"Maaf penampilanku begini, Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_. Aku tidak sempat berganti pakaian karena takut kalian kedinginan karena menunggu di luar." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk karena susah payah berjalan dari kamarnya menuju lantai bawah untuk menyambut mereka.

"Tidak apa kok Hinata." jawab Sakura.

"Ha.. Hai Hinata." seru Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum tipis dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"E.. Eh? Kok ada Naruto-_kun_? Uhuk.. Uhuk.." dengan terkejutnya Hinata melihat keberadaan Naruto, itu membuatnya berteriak dengan suara yang lumayan kencang dan itu malah membuat Hinata menjadi terbatuk-batuk.

Sudah jelas Hinata tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto akan ikut menjenguknya. Pasalnya, saat Sakura menelepon Hinata melalui telepon rumah, Sakura tidak mengatakan bahwa Naruto akan ikut. Ia hanya berkata "Hari ini kami menjengukmu ya." itu saja.

Lalu.. Dalam keadaan ini.. Dengan pakaian ini.. Rambut ini.. Bagaimana pendapat Naruto setelah melihatnya? Hal itu membuat Hinata semakin pusing dan terjadilah hal diluar dugaan.

Hinata pingsan!

"Hinata!"

::

::

Selang beberapa menit setelah kejadian di depan pintu, perlahan-lahan Hinata membuka matanya. Kamar, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Loh? Aneh! Bukankah seharusnya Hinata di depan pintu menyambut kedatangan teman-temannya?

SRAK

Hinata langsung menyibak selimut yang entah kenapa tersusun rapih menutupi badannya dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan.. Ada Sakura dan Ino di sana.

"Hinata, kamu sudah sadar?" tanya Sakura menatap Hinata dari sisi ranjang yang saat ini diduduki oleh Hinata. Ino yang awalnya berada di sekitar rak buku Hinata kini berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Iya, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino setelahnya.

"Aa.. Ya." jawab Hinata singkat. Hinata melihat sekeliling kamarnya, "Naruto-_kun _mana?" tanya Hinata. Bukankah Naruto tadi ada? Atau itu hanya ilusi semata Hinata karena penyakit yang dialaminya sekarang?

"Dia sedang menunggu di bawah." jawab Sakura dan memberikan Hinata secangkir teh hangat untuk menetralisir tubuh Hinata supaya terhindar dari kedinginan udara luar yang saat ini sudah mulai turun salju.

"Iya, tidak mungkin 'kan kami membiarkannya memasuki kamar wanita." seru Ino setelahnya.

"Oh begitu." Hinata menyeruput teh itu dan setelah dirasa cukup, Hinata meletakannya di meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjangnya. "Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan setelah kejadian itu?" tanya Hinata lagi. Rasanya Hinata malah jadi merepotkan Sakura dan Ino, tentu saja juga dengan Naruto.

"Hm.. Terhitung sejak saat itu. Kira-kira sekitar empat puluh menit." seru Ino menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sambil melihat jamnya dan menghitung-hitung perkiraan waktu yang terlewat tersebut.

"La.. Lama sekali!" seru Hinata terkejut. "Maaf karena merepotkan kalian." Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan kembali mengangkatnya, menatap Sakura dan Ino yang saling menggeleng dan mengucapkan kata-kata tak apa padanya.

"Lagipula kami ini 'kan temanmu, tak apalah menunggu teman yang sakit untuk beristirahat." seru Ino dan Sakura menganggukkan kepala yang berarti Sakura setuju dengan kata-kata yang dituturkan oleh Ino.

"Iya, terima kasih." Hinata tersenyum. Hinata sekali lagi merasa sangat bahagia, ia memiliki teman yang sangat perhatian sekali padanya. Suatu saat, Hinata ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membalas perbuatan baik mereka. Pasti akan tiba hari dimana Hinata dapat melakukannya.

"Kalau begitu mau turun sekarang? Kasihan Naruto daritadi tunggu di bawah. Bisa-bisa dia malah berulah." seru Sakura kemudian menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tatapan tersebut bukan ditujukan kepada Hinata tetapi kepada Naruto.

"Kamu sudah bisa berjalan 'kan Hinata?" tanya Ino. Hinata mengangguk, kemudian ia bangkit dari ranjang dan menatap dirinya sebentar. "Ka.. Kalau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku berganti pakaian yang lebih sopan?" tanya Hinata. Seperti yang dipikirkannya saat menyambut mereka di depan pintu, pakaian Hinata benar-benar tidak enak untuk dipandang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami tunggu di bawah ya." beberapa saat kemudian Sakura dan Ino keluar dari kamar Hinata. Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga dan melihat Naruto disana sedang melihat-melihat benda di atas meja panjang diruang keluarga tersebut.

"Hei, kau tidak macam-macam selama kami tinggal ke atas 'kan?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sakura dan Ino dengan tatapan tidak suka, orang berisik datang lagi pikirnya.

"Tentu saja tidak." seru Naruto membalas pertanyaan dari Sakura. Walaupun hubungan mereka buruk, tapi tidak berarti bagi mereka hubungan itu menjadi hubungan permusuhan.

"Mana Hinata?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Cukup lama ia menunggu di ruangan tersebut, ia sudah melihat pigura-pigura, lukisan dan berbagai benda yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Tapi saat Sakura dan Ino turun kebawah, Hinata tidak bersama dengan mereka.

"Hinata sedang berganti pakaian." jawab Ino singkat. Kemudian Sakura dan Ino duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan tersebut dan diikuti dengan Naruto yang juga duduk di sofa di seberang mereka. Hening sementara..

"Hei Naruto." mendengar Ino memanggilnya, Naruto yang sebelumnya tertunduk memikirkan sesuatu kini menghadapkan arah pandangannya menuju orang yang memanggilnya tersebut. Sakura yang mendengar bahwa Ino memanggil Naruto pun ikut menengokkan pandangannya kepada Ino karena ingin tahu kata-kata apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh Ino.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto singkat. Naruto merasa sangat bosan karena sudah menunggu lama dengan tidak melakukan apapun, itu membuat _mood_nya menurun. Apalagi setelah melihat beberapa foto kenangan Hinata saat masih kecil bersama dengan keluarganya, Naruto jadi mengingat orangtuanya kembali.

"Itu.. Tak jadi deh." Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Walaupun hubungan mereka terlihat tidak baik, tapi tidak terdapat hubungan lebih yang menjerumus pada permusuhan. Mereka hanya teman yang kurang akrab saja.

"Hoo.." tidak tahu ingin membalas apa, hanya kata-kata tersebut yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Naruto berpikir, tidak biasanya Ino kehilangan kata-kata seperti tadi. Entah kenapa kejadiannya seperti dengan Naruto yang kehilangan kata-kata saat ditanyai Hinata itu apa menurutnya pada saat istirahat tadi. Tapi kali ini, spesifikasinya dengan Ino sedikit berbeda.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata telah turun menuju ruang keluarga dan menyapa teman-temannya yang telah menanti disana. "Maaf lama." seru Hinata kemudian dan duduk di sebelah Sakura yang kebetulan disana terdapat rongga untuk Hinata duduki.

"Sekarang aku sudah merasa baik, terima kasih sudah mau menungguku selama aku tertidur." jelas Hinata supaya mereka tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Hinata sekarang sudah merasa benar-benar segar, mungkin kedatangan mereka semua menjadi keberuntungan karena setelah pingsan, keadaan Hinata benar-benar pulih.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." seru Naruto menopang dagunya sambil tersenyum menatap arah Hinata. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata menjadi malu-malu, Hinata pun menjawab kata-kata Naruto dengan gagap.

"Oh ya, ayahmu kemana Hinata?" tanya Ino. Sedari tadi Ino tak melihat Hiashi, padahal saat mereka menginap di rumah Hinata, Hiashi selalu ada di rumah tersebut dan tidak pergi kemanapun.

"Saat ini sedang bekerja." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Adikmu?"

"Loh? Dari mana Naruto-_kun _tahu aku memiliki seorang adik?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah bercerita bahwa ia memiliki seorang adik, atau ada yang memberitahukannya pada Naruto? Tapi siapa?

"Aku melihat foto-foto yang berjajar disana." seru Naruto menunjuk meja panjang yang sebelumnya ia tempati saat Sakura dan Ino turun ke lantai bawah.

"Oh begitu. Saat ini dia sedang sekolah di kota sebelah." jawab Hinata kembali dengan memberikan jawaban yang singkat, tepat, dan tegas.

"Jadi kamu disini hanya sendirian dong?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Seorang gadis tinggal di rumah sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani itu bahaya 'kan? Apalagi jika ada maling masuk, kecelakaan tak disengaja, atau apapun itu. Hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi tidak tenang.

"Ya.. Begitulah. Setidaknya sampai jam sepuluh malam aku tidak sendirian lagi." jawabnya kemudian. Memang, Hinata sudah terbiasa menghadapi kesendiriannya ini di rumah. Jadi ia tidak merasa ketakutan akan terjadi sesuatu atau tidak karena selama ini tidak terjadi apapun selama ia berada di rumah.

"Hoo begitu ya." balas Naruto.

"Udah ah! Hinata, besok kau masuk sekolah 'kan?" karena Ino tidak suka dengan suasana seperti tadi, suasana yang tidak mengenakkan saat membicarakan tentang masalah pribadi, akhirnya Ino mencairkan suasana dengan mengganti pokok pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Iya." jawab Hinata lagi. "Kalau begitu aku siapkan makanan kecil dan minuman untuk kalian ya." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi menuju ke dapur. Mereka bertiga hanya dapat memandangi kepergian Hinata sampai Hinata tidak terlihat lagi dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Hei Naruto, lain kali jangan bicarakan soal keluarganya, sepertinya dia merasa tidak enak." seru Sakura memperingatkan Naruto supaya lain kali dia tidak mengulangi perbuatannya tersebut.

"Iya iya, aku tahu." dengan malasnya Naruto kembali bersandar pada sofa tersebut. Matanya tertuju pada ruangan dapur padahal disana sosok Hinata sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Aku tahu dari nada bicaranya." seru Naruto kemudian.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu baguslah." lanjut Sakura. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, ia kembali berjalan menuju pigura-pigura yang terpajang disana. Ia sudah pernah melihat foto keluarga tersebut, tetapi ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya Hinata, ibunya kemana ya?

"Hm.."

"Maaf lama, silahkan dicicipi~." Hinata berjalan dengan riang sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya penuh berisi dengan kue-kue kering dan tiga gelas minuman untuk disantap oleh mereka. Kemudian ia meletakan nampan tersebut di atas meja dan kembali duduk. Sedangkan Sakura yang sempat berdiri kembali duduk pada posisi semula.

Dengan riang Hinata memberikan makanan-makanan tersebut dengan penuh senyum. Sambil tertawa bersama dengan Sakura dan Ino, Naruto hanya menatap mereka dari seberang sana.

"Yah~ Untuk saat ini, biarlah keadaannya seperti ini." dengan volume yang sedikit ditinggikan, Naruto kembali bersantai menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya dan tersenyum puas.

Hinata, Sakura dan Ino yang melihat tingkah Naruto bingung. "Ada apa?" tanya mereka secara bersama-samaan. Habisnya Naruto melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak sekarang dilakukan.

Naruto membuka sebelah matanya, menatap mereka bertiga dengan senyuman yang merekah. "Tak ada apa-apa, silahkan lanjutnya." dan kembalilah Naruto pada posisi awalnya.

"Hoo.."

::

::

Esok harinya..

"Ya, berikut adalah nama-nama yang akan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan pada malam natal nanti." guru tersebut menutup buku absennya dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Disaat guru tersebut telah menghilang, kelas langsung ricuh tak terkendalikan.

"OH~ TIDAK!" dengan sedihnya para murid-murid yang mengikuti kelas tambahan yang mayoritas murid laki-laki meraung-raung tidak karuan. Padahal banyak diantara mereka yang pada malam natal memiliki aktivitas masing-masing. Tapi karena itu, karena pelajaran tambahan itu! Aktivitas mereka harus dibatalkan begitu saja!

"Siapa suruh dapat nilai merah." dengan ketusnya Sasuke mengatakan itu, Sasuke merasa terusik karena teriakkan mereka mengganggu konsentrasinya. Anak-anak tersebut pun langsung memelototi Sasuke, mereka tidak dapat membantah kata-kata Sasuke memang karena mereka yang membuat diri mereka menjadi seperti itu.

"Sudahlah-sudahlah, ikuti saja apa yang sudah terjadi." Naruto yang duduk di depan Sasuke hanya cengengesan menenangkan teman-teman kelasnya. Untung-untungan Naruto tidak mengikuti kelas tambahan karena ia tidak mendapatkan nilai merah.

"Kau curang ketua kelas! Tidak biasanya kau tidak ikut kelas tambahan! Tahun lalu kau 'kan ikut!" Lee dengan sedih yang berlebihan mengeluarkan cairan yang bersemayam di hidungannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Tahun lalu dengan sekarang 'kan beda." Naruto terkekeh mendengar penuturan Lee. Tapi memang, tidak biasanya Naruto tidak ikut kelas tambahan, Naruto saja merasa bahwa hal itu merupakan keajaiban. Walaupun kelas tambahan yang kemarin-kemarin ia ikuti karena hanya ada satu nilai merah.

"Huu~."

"Ya maaf deh. Haha."

Sedangkan disisi lain, kelas 2-3...

"Senang sekali rasanya tidak ikut pelajaran tambahan~." Ino bersandar pada kursinya. Melepaskan kelelahan yang melanda akibat mengikuti pelajaran selama tiga jam.

"Selamat ya Ino-_chan_." dari kursi belakang Hinata mengucapkan selamat pada Ino dan diberikan senyuman lebar serta anggukan olehnya.

Ino sangat berterima kasih pada Hinata karena satu-satunya mata pelajaran yang sangat ia lemahi kini dapat dilewati oleh karena bantuan Hinata yang dengan sabar mengajari Ino. Oleh sebab itu, Ino yang biasanya merah di mata pelajaran tersebut, kini berhasil melewati nilai rata-rata walaupun lebih besar sedikit saja.

"Hm.. Ngomong-ngomong, malam natal nanti Hinata ada acara tidak?" tanya Ino setelahnya memutar kursinya ke belakang supaya dapat berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Hinata berpikir sementara. Pada malam itu, sudah jelas pasti keluarganya akan sangat sibuk, Hanabi juga tidak akan pulang ke rumah karena sedang banyaknya acara di sekolahnya. Jadi Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Ino.

"Memangnya ada apa?" lanjut Hinata. Jika Ino bertanya seperti itu, itu berarti pada hari itu akan ada sebuah acara yang akan dilakukan oleh banyak orang.

"Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya ingin jalan-jalan bertiga saja. Mumpung kita semua masih sendiri-sendiri 'kan? Dari pada menghabiskan waktu sendirian, lebih baik bersama bukan?" jelas Ino panjang lebar. Ino iri dengan orang-orang yang sudah memiliki pasangan sehingga saat malam natal mereka dapat pergi kencan bersama menikmati malam bersalju dan sudah pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Ino tidak mau kalah dengan mengajak sahabatnya untuk berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Rencananya kalau rencana Ino benar-benar berjalan, Ino ingin mengajak Hinata dan Sakura makan _cake _bersama, karaoke, berbelanja, foto bersama dan berbagai aktivitas lainnya yang dapat dilakukan pada malam natal.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." jawab Hinata. Hinata juga merasa begitu, bukan merasa kesepian karena tidak ada kekasih, tetapi kesepian karena tidak ada keluarga yang menemaninya disaat malam natal.

Kemungkinan ayahnya akan mengizinkan karena saat itu Hinata pasti selalu sendirian, tidak ada yang menemani. Asal yang mengajaknya perempuan, pasti akan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Hiashi. Oleh sebab itu Hinata langsung meng"iya"kan ajakan dari Ino tersebut.

"Sakura lama sekali ya~." Ino kembali menggerutu pelan. Hinata mengangguk, Sakura tadi dipanggil oleh wali kelas mereka ke ruangannya. Entah bicara apa yang jelas seperti ada hal penting yang harus diberitahukan oleh guru tersebut kepada Sakura.

Srek~

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka, mata Hinata dan Ino tertuju pada pintu kelas yang ternyata disana terdapat Sakura yang berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sakura berjalan sampai di tempat duduknya dan duduk dengan tenang tanpa menegur teman-temannya. Kemudian, Sakura menghela napas pelan..

"Hah~."

Melihat temannya seperti itu, Hinata dan Ino tidak dapat ambil diam. Mereka menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura dan diberi gelengan olehnya. "Hanya dibilang karena sebentar lagi natal aku harus membantu orangtuaku menjaga toko." seru Sakura perlahan. Padahal kalau urusan menjaga toko, Sakura paling tidak suka karena pasti tidak banyak bergerak.

"Memangnya keluarga Sakura-_chan _membuka usaha ya? Usaha apa?" tanya Hinata. Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah menanyakan sampai hal terperinci yang seperti itu. Palingan yang biasa mereka bicarakan adalah kejadian-kejadian pada hari ini, dan berbagai hal lain.

"Toko kue. Barusan mereka menelepon dan menyuruhku kembali ke rumah saat libur natal berlangsung." seru Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Hah~ Sebenarnya aku malas, karena harus menempuh perjalanan dua jam untuk sampai rumah. Bukannya aku tidak senang karena bisa kembali ke rumah setelah beberapa bulan tidak kembali, hanya saja.. Tugas menjaga toko itu loh.." Sakura kembali menggerutu. Rumah Sakura berada jauh dengan sekolah, oleh sebab itu Sakura menumpang di rumah tantenya selama ia masih menjadi murid SMU. Sehingga Sakura jarang sekali kembali ke rumah dan kembali ke sana saat ada liburan panjang.

"Tapi bukankah toko kue akan ramai saat malam natal?" tanya Ino kemudian. Benar sekali, biasanya toko kue, apalagi _cake _akan ramai dikunjungi karena yang membelinya pasti akan menghabiskannya bersama dengan keluarga tersayang pada saat pulang dari kantor.

"Memang iya sih.. Ya apa boleh buat, malam natal nanti aku ada jadwal." Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan membuat _alarm _supaya dirinya tidak lupa dengan kegiatan apa yang harus dilakukannya pada malam natal tersebut.

"Jadi aku dan Ino-_chan _akan jalan-jalan berdua saja dong?" tanya Hinata menatap Ino. Sebelumnya mereka merencanakan untuk pergi bertiga'kan? Tapi ini.. Sakura sibuk dan apa rencana itu akan dibatalkan?

"Jalan-jalan? Apa maksudnya Ino?" Sakura menengokkan kepalanya pada Ino. Menatap Ino dengan tatapan penuh serius. Bisa-bisanya mereka merencanakan sesuatu tanpa bertanya satu hal pun kepada Sakura. Sehingga disinilah Sakura, ia tidak mengerti akan maksud kata-kata Hinata sebelumnya.

"Barusan aku merencanakan akan jalan-jalan pada malam natal bersama dengan Hinata dan kamu. Tapi sayangnya dirimu sudah ada acara pada malam natal nanti." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Apa boleh buat, rencana jalan-jalan itu akan dilakukan oleh mereka berdua saja tanpa ada Sakura. Tidak mungkin'kan hanya karena satu orang tidak dapat hadir rencana tersebut akan dibatalkan.

"Hoo, sayang sekali ya, padahal aku mau ikut. Ya sudah! Kalau begitu saat malam tahun baru kalian harus mengajakku berdoa di kuil bersama!" dengan semangatnya, Sakura menunjuk dinding kelas. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Walaupun saat ini tidak dapat bersama, pasti masih ada waktu yang dapat dihabiskan bersama.

::

::

"Hinata~ Hinata~ Lihat! Baju ini lucu sekali ya~."

"Wah benar~ Cocok sekali dengan Ino-_chan._"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini~."

Dengan begini, malam natal pun telah tiba~

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 9, end)**

_Chapter _sembilan selesai! _Chapter _depan adalah _chapter full _kisah malam natal! Tetap saksikan ya~ Aku akan menambahkan adegan NaruHina lebih banyak di _chapter _itu~ Wohoho

_Chapter _ini panjang sekali ya #plak

Soalnya kalau dibagi lagi malah tidak cocok untuk di _To be continue_-kan

Ya itung-itung bonus karena mungkin sampai tanggal 23 Desember aku tak akan update karena ulangan yang terus-terusan tidak berhenti~ Diriku sudah kelas 3 nih! Bentar lagi lulus dan mesti cari kerja dan kalau ada uang baru kuliah #malah cerita #plak

Chapter 10 akan update tanggal 24 Desember, saat itu diriku sudah libur dan ada waktu bebas sebelum masuk semester 2.. Di chapter 10 pun juga menceritakan tentang malam natal, jadi waktunya pas 'kan? #plak

Ya sudah, balas review dulu ah~

::

::

**Devil Clown** : seperti yang pernah diberitahukan di awal chapter, mereka tidak akan kembali mengingat kejadian di kehidupan mereka dahulu. Tetapi mungkin kalau benda peninggalan ada.. Jadi intinya, mungkin ff ini seperti sebuah cerita baru #plak

**Ryure-chan, qoha. uzumakey** : arigatou~ ini udah lanjut~

**fery. icigokurosaki** : arigatou~ ini udah.. Jadwal update tidak menentu.. Tergantung sikon dan kouta #plak

**rzkamalia1102, ryansaputra014** : iya, arigatou~

**Dwi. sitimaharani** : iya, diriku juga suka.. Narutonya terlihat manis kalau malu-malu seperti itu #plak

Arigatou~

**anna. fitry** : iya, tidak terasa sudah sampai chapter ini~ semoga saja #plak arigatou~

**bala-san dewa hikikomori** : bagaimana ya~ #plak

Untuk akhirnya aku rencananya sih akan membuat happy ending. Tapi kalau di tengah cerita malah ada perubahan, aku tidak tahu #jduak

Yah.. Saksikan saja sampai tuntas~ Arigatou~

::

::

Yap, sekian dariku. Sampai berjumpa tanggal 24 Desember nanti~ _Jaa na_..

Spesial thanks to :

Devil Clown, Ryure-chan, qoha. uzumakey, fery. icigokurosaki, rzkamalia1102, ryansaputra014, Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin, Dwi. sitimaharani, anna. fitry ,bala-san dewa hikikomori

My Baby Blue : Second Life Ch. 9

Ttd,

Kaoru Kagami Yoshida

(02-12-2014)


End file.
